Deadly Attraction
by xxxxcrazychickxxxx
Summary: He’s a death eater, she’s an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction. Hermione/Draco
1. Ministry Meeting

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and there is no money being made from this story.

**A/N: Some things before you read on:**

Harry Potter 6 – Dumbledore did die, and Snape did kill him

Draco Malfoy is still a death eater and is now one of high status (it will be explained in the fic)

Harry Potter 7- Horcruxes are still an issue, Harry is looking for the seventh

In the seventh year however Harry, Ron and Hermione attended Hogwarts, the following year they went on to search for Horcrux

Him, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville did become aurors (again more on this in the fic)

Tonks, Lupin, Snape and Sirius are alive.

And now you may read on and enjoy….

Oh and the italics are thoughts.

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 1: **

Hermione sighed, another day at the office, another day searching yet the last Horcrux was still missing. Harry couldn't figure out where the last one lay, he knew that there was a bit of Voldermort in him, the other Horcrux included the ring, the locket, the cup, the diary, the diadem but the last one they were still looking for.

Hermione entered her office in her own house, she opened up another book, doing more and more research, they needed to find the last Horcrux. It had to be somewhere. Hermione leaned back in her chair thinking of the last few years. She was twenty one, Voldermort had played a huge part of her life since she was eleven, ten years on and he still ruled.

She had changed a lot since her Hogwarts days. Her hair, light brown in colour was straight until the end of her hair where it curled into a few loose curls. Her hair was long and stopped halfway down her bag. Her hazel eyes were warm as always, she was taller and more of a woman then back in the day. She waited like everyone else for the final battle to start. Everyone knew it would happen soon.

As an auror it was her job to fight. Everyone always thought Hermione would become a potion master or something to do with research but no she became an auror, she vowed to stand beside Harry and fight for good. She was good at her job. Harry was better but he always had to be. Ron was ok at being an auror, he had gotten a lot better, but to everyone's surprise Ginny was the Weasley who was the best auror. Harry had begged her not to become one but she had said that she loved him and would fight with him, till death do they part. Harry had kissed her so hard that day it was unbelievable, they were a couple now, married a year ago.

There were more surprises, Luna had somehow passed the auror training, she had become strong but she was still a little…well…mad. Neville had said that when the war is over he would become a herbology professor until then he would fight as an auror in the name of his parents, to avenge what happened to them. That was the reason Hannah Abbot fell in love with him. She was not an auror but she worked at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries.

Hermione smiled at the memories, they were all a team they had been since Hogwarts, they would all fight with each other but when it came down to battle they were strong. Hermione looked at the clock, in an hour she'd have to be at the ministry for a meeting.

She opened up her books trying to kill time.

X X X X X X X

At the hour, everyone was in the conference room. They sat around the table. Harry sat at the head, Ginny on the left, then Hermione, then Luna, opposite was Ron, Neville and Dean Thomas. Around the table there were other members from other departments. The Minister of Magic was Patrick Cleavingham who let Harry do all the work.

"Right, welcome everyone," Harry started, "As you all know the seventh and final Horcrux has still not been found, but if anyone has any leads please inform me now."

Everyone remained silent.

"Ok," Harry couldn't hide the disappointment. "The next order of business is Death Eaters."

He nodded to Susan Sacks who was head of Death Eater Detection.

"First we have caught Death Eater Goyle this week well done Miss Granger," Susan Sacks who was in her mid thirties, said. She always wore her black hair in a low ponytail, her hazel eyes rarely showed emotions. "But he is one of many. We fear that he who must not be named has recruited more youngsters."

Hermione didn't show shock or any emotion, they all knew this was coming. More and more children would be kidnapped by Lord Voldermort.

"Draco Malfoy is one of the main death eaters that we need to catch," Susan continued. "You may not all be familiar with the young Malfoy story. He was made a death eater at seventeen he was told to kill Albus Dumbledore but he couldn't manage it. Severus Snape killed Albus, God rest his soul. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father was in Azkaban until the breakout. Lucius Malfoy was killed a few days ago by Neville Longbottom. This has angered the young Malfoy even more. After the unsuccessful mission at seventeen Malfoy seemed broken and unimportant to Voldermort, until a few years ago when Malfoy became one of the most deadliest death eater. He kills ruthlessly, he is now Voldermort's right hand man just under Snape and Bellatrix, he kills the big names, he is dangerous and he is the one we need to catch. Malfoy has a team of death eaters working under him, for him. Let's say he has a group. When Malfoy is caught we get the group, it would be a huge win for our side."

Everyone nodded. Hermione knew it was up to her to catch the 'big' death eaters especially since Harry and Ginny were always out and about following leads on the next Horcrux. She knew what Malfoy had been like, she knew he was scared when he was told to be a death eater, she knew all this but she didn't know how or why Malfoy became so dangerous. Malfoy was her enemy in school and today he is an even bigger threat.

"The trouble is Malfoy is becoming more and more powerful, no one knows why and how but he is. He is getting stronger," Harry stood up. "My source tells me that Malfoy bows down to Voldermort however WHEN Voldermort does fall, there is talk among the Death Eaters that it could be Draco Malfoy who takes over."

Hermione took a deep breath. Malfoy the next evil ruler? Snape must have been Harry's source. Obviously Snape was in the Order and was an inside man for the order. It could only be him that would tell this news but Malfoy? The Malfoy she remembered was nasty, he was rude but pure evil, that was something that shocked her.

The meeting was over after a few more topics were discussed. Harry pulled his team to the side.

"We need to get to Grimmauld Place," Harry said to the others.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Snape is there, so we might as well question him on the Malfoy subject," Harry replied.

"Well we better get going, everyone make your excuses," Ginny smiled as she left the room.

Hermione was used to this, the Ministry and the Order did not mix. When there was an Order meeting or something, the members of the Order in the Ministry would make up an excuse or go on a fake mission so they could be at Grimmauld Place which was still the headquarters.

Neville and Luna had joined the Order, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione had been part of the Order since there 7th year. (Ginny in her 6th). After Dumbledore, McGonagall took over as head of the Order but when Harry turned 19, it was clear that he was in charge.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place in a matter of minutes.

"Snape had to go," Lupin said to Harry and the others arrived.

"Why?" Ron asked outraged.

"His mark had burned," Lupin sighed.

"Great," Harry muttered.

"We better get back to the office then," Neville said.

"Yea," Luna agreed as the two began to leave.

"Harry I have to follow a lead as well," Ron muttered leaving with them.

"See you guys tonight," Ginny waved them.

"Tonight?" Hermione asked when they had left.

"Yea Luna wanted to go to that masked party in a muggle club," Ginny replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she remembered Harry telling her this, "Harry do you really think partying is what we need right now? The final battle is coming."

"I know it is Hermione," Harry replied. "But we can't find anything, everyone is over worked."

"We need to find the seventh Horcrux!" Hermione argued.

"When you get home what do you do?" Harry asked.

"Research," Hermione replied.

"Before work what do you do?"

"Research," Hermione got his point.

"Exactly, none of our brains are working correctly. Luna has a point, we give people a night off, to relax, unwind and party and then back to work, clearer minds, more relaxed which all means everyone will be more alert and we can find the seventh Horcrux." Harry replied sternly.

"What if we're needed?" Hermione asked. "And we're all drunk."

"I've sorted that," Ginny answered. "I made that sobering up potion, if we're needed I'll give everyone the potion if we're all drunk."

"What if…" Hermione began.

"Drop it Hermione," Harry said.

"Tonight we're all having a night off, no matter what we all need to relax or else we will never get any work done!" Ginny said.

Hermione sighed in defeat.

X X X X X X

Draco Malfoy kept his hood up. He was in the Dragon Skin Pub in Knockton Alley along with those who worked below him.

"Tonight was great!" Blaise Zabini laughed.

"Did you see all those muggles?" Goyle laughed.

"They were an easy kill," Jeffery Hoyland grinned.

"Don't you agree Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Yea," Draco replied.

The pub was empty, when death eaters enter, if you get the chance you run, everyone knew that.

"At least try and be cheerful," Max Lotin said.

Draco sent him a death glare, they all shut up, at least for a while.

"So the Dark Lord is giving us a night off?" Goyle asked.

Draco nodded, "We deserve it, meet a few chicks, do what ever and then kill everyone in the club."

"When does the Dark Lord ever feel generous?" Lotin asked.

"Don't question it," Draco replied. Yet he was confused. The Dark Lord must be happy if he didn't mind them all getting drunk and laid, in Muggle London. _He must want us to kill every single muggle in sight after a little fun. _It was going to be interesting.

X X X X X

**A/N: Hey! **

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, its for Zoe! I usually write other fanfiction but not Harry Potter so I hope you like this!**

**If you like it, make sure I'm on your story or author alert!**

**Review and I will continue! Oh and the Chapters will get longer:D**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	2. Muggle Club

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and there is no money being made from this story.

**A/N: Some things before you read on:**

Harry Potter 6 – Dumbledore did die, and Snape did kill him

Draco Malfoy is still a death eater and is now one of high status (it will be explained in the fic)

Harry Potter 7- Horcruxes are still an issue, Harry is looking for the seventh

In the seventh year however Harry, Ron and Hermione attended Hogwarts, the following year they went on to search for Horcrux

Him, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville did become aurors (again more on this in the fic)

Tonks, Lupin, Snape and Sirius are alive.

And now you may read on and enjoy….

Oh and the italics are thoughts.

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione put her mask on before entering the club. She was wearing a tight red strapless dress and shoes. She still didn't know if this idea of Luna's would work. Sure everyone had worked hard and they needed a night off, a break but still clubbing on a Friday night, and at a club that was throwing a masquerade party? There could be death eaters anywhere. Yet all death eaters had the same mask, so they would be easy to pick out. Hermione headed to the bar. Ginny and Harry were already there, she noticed both weren't drinking any alcohol.

Lavender and Ron were on the dance floor. She sighed, she remembered that she was the one who ended it with Ron after their seventh year, she loved him only as a friend, he found comfort in Lavender, she was happy that he had someone. She turned her eyes to Neville and Hannah, no one had expected them to get together, but they did and they were happily engaged.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed in her ear.

Hermione looked at her, "Huh?"

"You were in your own world," Ginny whispered putting her mask on. "I thought for a second you weren't Hermione."

"Do I really look different?" Hermione asked.

"It's the mask and stuff," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him, "Harry look you said to relax, I am so you two should as well."

Harry nodded, "Yea I will."

Hermione sighed.

"Come on then Harry, dance with me," Ginny dragged Harry to the dancefloor.

Hermione on the other hand ordered herself a drink.

X X X X X

Draco and his 'friends' were in muggle clothing, there death eater clothes were a wand wave away. He entered the club in his mask, no one could recognise him. No one. His friends were surprised that this was Draco Malfoy. He was in a black shirt, and black trousers. He had a silver and black mask which covered his face completely. He had used magic and turned his silvery blonde hair to a darker shade of blonde, only for tonight, just in case there was a good wizard or witch around. He couldn't risk exposure for one night of fun.

"Mate I want her," Blaise smirked as he walked up to some muggle bimbo.

Draco sighed, why were all death eaters reckless. Blaise and the others would be drunk by the end of the night and he alone would have to kill every muggle in the club. He sighed as he headed to the bar.

"Vodka," he said to the barmen and then he noticed her. The girl in red. He was captivated by her. "Send her a drink, on me."

The bar man nodded.

X X X X X

"This is from that gentleman over there," the bar man nodded towards a stranger in the silver mask.

Hermione looked at him, she didn't know what it was, and she couldn't even see his face but she was mesmerised by him. His grey eyes bore into her.

He was walking over to her. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

"Dance with me," he said to her. It wasn't a question, it was like an order.

She nodded as he led her to the dance floor. The music was slow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lead her. They didn't have to say anything, they just danced. He leaned in slowly and kissed her slowly, he deepened the kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ginny said, (Draco didn't recognise her). "Hermione me and Harry have to go, um her got called into the office."

Hermione nodded, "Ok."

Ginny walked away. Draco looked at the woman in front of him. He loosened his grip on her when Blaise came up to him.

"Draco me and that blonde chick are out of here, enjoy," he smirked at Hermione.

Hermione looked at him in shock, "Malfoy."

"Granger?" He asked in the exact same shock.

Hermione stared at him, "Oh fuck."

"This never happened," Draco said walking away.

This shocked Hermione even more, why didn't he kill her?

"We have to leave," Lavender ran up to Hermione, "Harry called it's an emergency."

Hermione nodded and followed Lavender, her mind still on Draco. _Wait, why didn't I kill him? _

"What happened?" Hermione asked when they were in the alleyway on the side of the club.

"Death Eaters over in Green Bay Shopping Centre, it's a mass killing. We're to apparate straight there," Ron said.

Hermione with a flick of her wand, changed her clothes and apparated to the Mall. She was in shock as she looked at the sight in front of her. The Shopping Centre was half burned down. The Dark mark hovered over the Shopping Centre.

She headed inside with Ron and Lavender on her tail. There was no one in sight. They headed to the second floor. There must have been at least a hundred bodies across the mall.

"Oh Lord," Hermione whispered.

X X X X X X X

Draco was pissed off, not only at himself but at Granger, why did she let him kiss him, why didn't she attempt to kill him? Why didn't he kill her? What was wrong with him? He grabbed his wand, he touched the gold coin in his hand. It was his communication tool. He learnt it from Granger who used it for Dumbledore's army.

He touched it with his wand, one word appeared attack. He looked around, robes were being placed on, so were the masks. Draco sent up the Dark Mark.

"Avada kedavra," Draco muttered as he walked along. In one move, he had killed many.

X X X X X X

Harry Potter returned at the Shopping Centre, Hermione was outside.

"The muggle Prime Minister will put it down to a bomb explosion," Harry said.

"Our Minister went to see him?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, his muggle cell phone began to ring, "Hello."

"It's Dudley," Harry's cousin said.

"You okay?" Harry asked. Him and Dudley had tried to remain in contact, him and the other Dursleys even attended his wedding.

"That guy, that guy on the news, the one with the silver hair and stuff, he's one of your lot isn't he?"

"Have you seen him?"

"He just left Peacock club," Dudley said. "I'm hiding with a mate, look that weird mark, it's in the air."

"Stay where you, keep hidden." Harry warned. He looked at the others. "Malfoy was at the club we were at, he's attacked. Dudley's there."

Hermione nodded, "Let's go."

"You need to tell Ron and the others," Harry said.

Ron was coming to them, Hermione nodded as Harry left with a pop.

"Malfoy was at the club, he attacked, tell the others, I'm going after Harry," Hermione said to Ron.

"Got it," Ron ran back the other way to find the others. He grabbed his cell phone to call the order. They had a phone put in for emergencies.

Hermione arrived a second after Harry. It looked just like the shopping centre. Burned down, and when she went inside, the same state, dead muggles. He had killed them all. Draco Malfoy had killed them.

She moved beside Harry, Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Hannah did the same.

"Luna go back, go see the head of the department of magical transportation," Harry said. "Get her to track Malfoy, see if there's another stop he plans to make and check if he had apparated at Green Bay Shopping Centre."

Luna nodded and left.

"Neville and Ron, head back to out department, get a list of all fifteen death eaters who are under Malfoy. All members of his group," Harry said.

Neville and Ron left.

"Lavender and Hannah you are not aurors," Harry said. "I suggest you go home, its late, I'll see you at the Ministry tomorrow."

"We can help if you need it," Lavender said, Hannah nodded.

"Not tonight," Harry said to them.

"Ok," Hannah sighed. They both disapparated.

"What do you want us to do?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head, "We're going to have to work all night."

"We figured," Hermione sighed.

"When the names come in, I want a fact file made on each death eater, that's what you two are going to do," Harry said. "I'm gonna send an owl ahead so everyone knows what to do."

"What you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Visit the muggle prime minister, talk to Dudley, find any witnesses, go see the order and then join you," Harry replied.

Ginny kissed him lightly, "The order are outside by the way."

"Thanks," Harry replied watching them leave.

He looked around. _Guess I better face the order. _

X X X X X X

It was four in the morning. Hermione looked over all fifteen names, she highlighted the main ones, DRACO MALFOY, BLAISE ZABINI, GREGORY GOYLE, MAX LOTIN and JEFFERY HOYLAND.

_Malfoy keeps these four with him all the time, no one else is always with him. Blaise and Goyle are school friends. Hoyland, well he's a wand expert, he can perform countless amount of spells in seconds. Lotin is someone who is always alert, someone who can sense danger not to mention huge. So I bet Lotin and Goyle are like the body guards. Lotin must be a replacement for Crabbe. _

_Why did I let him get away tonight? If I hadn't he wouldn't have killed, if I had killed him I would've saved all those muggles. _

Hermione slammed the file shut.

"You okay?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, "It's just, we're not getting anywhere. We've done the fact files and reports on all fifteen members and Malfoy himself. We've tried locating them but they must be somewhere protected, because we can't track them. How do we catch them?"

Ginny sighed, "I don't know. If we give up they'll continue to kill for fun."

"I'm not saying we give up, I'm saying there must be a way."

"We just have to find it," Ginny smiled. "Like every other thing."

Hermione nodded, "If worst comes to worse we'll get them on the final battle."

"We have to definitely get Malfoy," Ginny asked. Hermione looked up confused. "Well if the death eaters are calling him the second to Voldermort, we have to kill him."

"Yea I get it," Hermione said. "Sorry lack of sleep, I can't think."

"That makes all of us," Harry's voice came from the door way.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked.

"I got Hermione's note, Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle, Lotin and Hoyland are the main ones. So their pictures are all over muggle newspapers and stuff and also Wizarding news. In muggle news they are portrayed as the five who put the bomb in the shopping centre and club. We have Sean Connor from the order in the police force temporarily taking any calls, passing along the message to the Ministry." Harry replied.

"This was the worst attack in a while isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yea it is," Harry sighed.

"It's not the worse thing Malfoy's ever done though," Hermione said.

"Yea I remember. He took out Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour within ten minutes," Harry recalled.

"That's how he earned Voldermort's trust back," Hermione added.

"He is one nasty piece of work," Ginny commented.

Hermione nodded. _So why can't I stop thinking about his kiss? _

"We all better get home, no one needs to be at work till noon, everyone's put in an all nighter," Harry said. "At least in this department."

Hermione nodded.

"I know your going to be here early but I had to say it any way," Harry said.

"Yea I got it," Hermione smiled.

"Come on Ginny," Harry grabbed his wife who waved to Hermione before they left.

Hermione was alone. Her mind wondered to Malfoy.

_What made him so evil? The man I kissed tonight, I didn't feel like he was evil but he is. Shut up! Malfoy is evil, pure evil, the next Voldermort, I have to forget the kiss._

X X X X X X X

Draco entered the Malfoy Manner, _another day, another murder. _He sighed, his death eaters had returned to their homes. Blaise was probably somewhere fucking his bimbo. Either way Draco had put protection spells up around every one of his death eaters house including his.

Draco walked around the Manor, he was alone. Lord Voldermort no longer used this house, had had his own mansion. Draco's father was no longer alive and as for his mother, she was alive but she wasn't here. She stayed at Bellatrix's house a lot, ever since his father's death. He didn't want to think about his mother.

Right now all that was going through his mind was Granger. _Bloody Granger. She's an auror, she should have killed me, would've made my life easier if she had. Her kiss…her lips…man when did she become so hot, she was always gorgeous but wow. _Draco shook his head. _No way, no way am I thinking of that mudblood like this, the Dark Lord would kill me. _

Draco sighed as he headed into his room and fell asleep.

X X X X X X

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! **

**I'm glad your liking this because I love writing it! So if your reading this review it! **

**I love reviews :D**

**Hehe:D **

**Review and I will update! **

**Take Care**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	3. M'

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and there is no money being made from this story.

**A/N: Some things before you read on:**

Harry Potter 6 – Dumbledore did die, and Snape did kill him

Draco Malfoy is still a death eater and is now one of high status (it will be explained in the fic)

Harry Potter 7- Horcruxes are still an issue, Harry is looking for the seventh

In the seventh year however Harry, Ron and Hermione attended Hogwarts, the following year they went on to search for Horcrux

Him, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville did become aurors (again more on this in the fic)

Tonks, Lupin, Snape and Sirius are alive.

And now you may read on and enjoy….

Oh and the italics are thoughts.

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 3: **

Hermione was in her office at the Ministry by ten. She knew what Harry had said but she needed to work. Her PA was Laura Madley, who was a Hufflepuff back in the Hogwarts days, she had only just left Hogwarts a year ago but she was smart, very smart, she applied for a job as a secretary but Hermione hired her as her own personal assistant.

"Laura get me all the files on Draco Malfoy," Hermione told her, "And send a message to everyone on my team to come to my office when they arrive."

"Yes mam," Laura said as she left the room. She arrived back quickly levitating all the files on Draco Malfoy.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

She opened up every single file. She noted every place where Malfoy had attacked. She conjured a map of London and using green pins she located every place Malfoy had attacked.

"Bingo," Hermione grinned. Malfoy was smart, none of his attacks were random, he had left a pattern. He also had a pattern on the days, every week he would attack except yesterday, there were two attacks in one day. Then she looked at the date, it was because the last attack had been two weeks ago, he had to make it up somehow she guessed.

"Why are you here so early?" Ginny asked entering the office as her and Harry entered her office.

"And why do you have a huge M made from green pins?" Harry questioned.

"Are you in love with Malfoy or something?" Ginny asked.

"No, these are where Malfoy has attacked for the last six months. It makes an 'M' letter, well almost. There's one space left. The blue pin is where I think the next attack will be and the date. I can't figure out the time as there's no time pattern."

"Hermione you are a genius," Harry smiled.

"I know," Hermione blushed.

"See you did need the night off and I bet that guy helped!" Ginny grinned as Harry examined the map.

"What guy?" Harry asked.

"She was making out with a muggle," Ginny said. "Before, we were called away."

"He's probably…gone," Hermione said.

Ginny sighed, "Sorry."

"No he left, I meant gone as in gone out of the country," Hermione lied.

"You that bad a kisser?" Ginny asked.

"Shut up Ginny, we need the others here, we need to prepare. In a week we will be battling Malfoy and his gang," Hermione said.

"Right," Ginny looked at her watch, "Nearly noon, the others will be here in a bit."

"Good," Hermione said.

"Do we get the Order involved?" Ginny asked.

"Yea we need as many people as possible," Harry said. "We need the top aurors, that's our team. The other lot of aurors are to be back ups, get anyone out of there, move people to safety etc."

"And we better get the Order ready for a meeting, well the ones who should be there next week," Ginny said. "I'll send an owl and we should all meet at Grimmauld Place?"

Harry nodded, "When the other's get here we'll leave."

Ginny nodded as she went to send the owl.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Hermione."

"Yea Harry?" Hermione asked turning to face him.

"You didn't see Malfoy or any of the other death eaters last night did you?" Harry asked.

"No, why?" Hermione's heart raced.

"I don't get how none of us recognised them."

"They were wearing masks," Hermione said, then remembered the colour of Draco's hair. "Magic, they must have magically changed their features, to avoid detection."

"Like skin shade, hair colour, eye colour," Harry nodded. "Makes sense."

"Yea it does," Hermione sighed. Malfoy was smart.

X X X X X

Within the hour they were at Grimmauld Place. Around the table sat Neville, Hannah, Lavender, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid, McGonagall, Mad Eye, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill.

"Right," Harry began. "Now that we're all here. I better start. Yesterday's two attacks was huge, we haven't seen a mass murder like that in almost a year. Hundreds of Muggles have died all thanks to Draco Malfoy."

"We know all this," Mad Eye said.

"Let him speak," Sirius snarled.

"Hermione here," Harry continued, "Has found the pattern to Malfoy's attacks. It seems Malfoy is still vain as ever, his attacks in the last six months draw out the letter 'M'. His next attack will be a muggle hang out, Finsbury Park."

"Are you serious?" Fred asked.

Harry nodded, "So we are here to make the plan. The second group of aurors at the Ministry will be in charge of muggle safety, they will when the time comes take all the muggles out of there before any attack."

"We're going to use the muggles as bait?" Molly asked appalled.

"No we're not, the muggles will be gone before hand but Hermione will keep their double present. The double spell, it will look like the muggles are still there but there just magical doubles," Harry explained.

"Oh," Molly nodded.

"Then the ones I choose to be there will be in hiding, when the Death Eaters arrive we attack, in three groups. The third group members will remain in hiding, if someone is hurt then these people will take them away." Harry explained. "The first group are the first line of attack." Harry magically conjured up a picture of the park. "Here at the front, group 1 will reveal thereselves, behind the death eaters will be group two. Group three will be scattered, half behind, half in front." Harry pointed to the locations. "But will remain in hiding until required."

"So who's in the groups Harry," Remus asked.

"At this attack there will only be sixteen death eaters, we will be sixteen in attack not counting those in the third group," Harry said. "Ginny the groups."

"The first eight in group one will be Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks and me." Ginny read. "Second lot are Moody, Sirius, Fred, George, Dad, Bill and Charlie."

"The protection group, known as the third group," Luna said. "Are Molly, Fleur, Hannah, Lavender and the other aurors."

"What about me?" McGonagall asked.

"And me?" Hagrid added. "As well as Hogwarts staff."

"All Hogwarts staff will remain at Hogwarts, the students are your priority understand?" Harry asked.

"But…" Hagrid said.

"Harry's right Hagrid, this isn't out battle," McGonagall said.

"Can you all inform all other members of the Order to be on like a standby," Hermione said. "In case they are needed I will get a message to them, so everyone is to be prepared, we don't know what's going to happen."

"I will do that," Tonks smiled. "Guess I have to leave Teddy with mum again."

"Yes, how is he?" Hermione asked.

"An energetic four year old, he loves to break mums vases," Tonks laughed.

"Tonks if you don't want to be at the park then…" Harry said.

"No I wanna be there, I need to be there," Tonks said. "I'm doing this for my son. I don't want him to live in a world full of evil."

Harry nodded, "If you change your mind I understand."

"I won't," Tonks replied.

"Meeting over," Harry said to everyone.

"How are you Harry?" Sirius asked his Godson.

"Fine, better then yesterday," Harry replied honestly.

"Harry you need to stop worrying, when the time comes you will finish Voldermort," Sirius said.

"I keep telling him that," Ginny said.

"Listen to the Mrs," Sirius smirked.

Harry smiled, "I still need the 7th Horcrux."

"And when the time comes brain box here will help you find that," Ron nodded to Hermione.

"Yea I know," Harry smiled.

"Let's just get through next week," Neville said. "Before we plan the rest."

Harry nodded, "Yea Sirius I want you to tell every member of the order that will be involved next week to come to our place tomorrow for training."

"You best get a room ready then," Lavender said.

"Yea because I am not cleaning up the mess," Ginny replied.

"Nor am I," Sirius said who also lived with his Godson.

"I'll get the house elves to clean any mess," Harry replied.

"You won't do no such thing Harry Potter!" Hermione warned.

"Fine I'll set up a room," Harry said. "But the next few days, intense training. We are not going to underestimate the death eaters."

"Do we tell Snape of this?" Sirius asked bitterly.

"No, Snape is on our side but Malfoy is his Godson," Harry replied.

Sirius nodded.

"Right we all better get to work," Harry said. "Oh and Hermione, good job."

Hermione blushed before exiting Grimmauld Place.

X X X X X X

Malfoy located on his map the next place they would attack, in one week's time in the evening he would get his death eaters to attack Finsbury Park. His letter would be complete. That night would be perfect.

X X X X X X

Hermione was in Harry and Ginny's place the next day. For some reason she was having difficulties aiming her hexes and curses. This had never happened to her before.

"When someone is stressed or nervous," Lupin said. "Their magic is not to the best of standards."

"So is there anything wrong?" Tonks asked. "You can talk to me about it, if there is."

"Nothing's wrong that's why none of this makes sense!" Hermione said angrily.

"Your expected to be perfect that's why your pushing yourself and making mistakes," Sirius said.

Hermione stared at him.

"Stop pressuring yourself and you'll be fine," Sirius added.

Hermione added, "It would help if you lot would stop watching."

They all walked away and began to practise theirselves.

Hermione looked at the plastic container in front of her, "Confringo."

The container exploded. She smiled.

"Thanks Sirius!" Hermione shouted across the room, she saw the older man grin at her.

Hermione was smiling, Malfoy would not know what hit him.

X X X X X X

Malfoy smiled, "Duro."

Draco smiled as the tree in front of him turned to stone. He just wanted to try it on a muggle. _Next Friday, I'll get my chance. _

X X X X X X

**A/N: The next chapter I promise more Draco/Hermione! **

**Thank you for all of you who are reviewing! **

**If I couldn't personally reply to all your reviews then I'm sorry, Fanfiction kept timing out or whatever! **

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	4. The Battle at the Park

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A/N:**

**The italics are thoughts. **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 4: **

It was Friday, everyone on the side of good were nervous. No one knew who would survive, who would lose their life, no one could tell. No one knew what time the attack would be at, yet Hermione worked it out to be between 6pm and 8pm. Harry kept someone on watch throughout the morning just incase. However when it was five to six, Harry put a spell up, no muggle would go near the park. Every muggle in the park were taken away, Hermione quickly made their magical doubles. At six everyone was ready, they waited. Until Seven nothing happened.

One man apparated into the centre of the park and sent up the mark. The other death eaters arrived, all dressed and masked.

"NOW!" Harry called, the first group apparated in front of the death eaters. Then the second.

Malfoy stepped forward and smirked, "Well done Potter, you found us."

"Malfoy just come with us, don't make us fight," Harry tried.

"I said you found us, not caught us," Malfoy grinned. "ATTACK!"

And it began.

Death Eaters began to attack, the aurors and the Order fought back.

Harry was in a battle with Zabini. Malfoy on the other hand, stood in the centre watching over the fight. He looked over at Charlie, "DUFO!"

Charlie moved out of the way, the curse missed him. Charlie looked at the death eater he was fighting with, "Stupefy."

The death eater fell. Draco snarled. He apparated over to the death eater and got him out of there and into the Manor. He returned to the park.

He saw Hermione fighting with one of his death eaters. He was impressed, she was dodging every curse and she hit a few of her own, then she hit him hard, the death eater fell, but the impact caused Hermione to fall back. She was unconscious. His death eaters weren't doing well. He apparated over to Hermione and his fallen death eater.

"EXIT!" Draco used his wand so his voice was loud and clear. Every death eater heard, they began to apparate. There was one death eater left, he was aiming at Hermione. Draco saw, but the death eater didn't know he saw. Draco was kneeling. He had one hand on his fallen death eater. He grabbed Hermione's leg and apparated as the last death eater fired his curse.

X X X X X X X

"They left!" Harry shouted in anger.

"WE NEED A HEAD COUNT!" Neville called.

"Where's Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Your mum had to take her, she's been hurt," Neville said.

"Bill, where's Bill?" Ginny asked frantically.

"Hurt, minor injuries, Fleur took him as well as Lavender," Sirius said.

"Lavender?" Ron asked.

"She's ok, just a burn," Sirius said.

"Oh God, Hermione!" Ginny screamed.

"She was…she was there," Tonks pointed to the place where Hermione had fallen. "Then there was another death eater…Malfoy, he was there."

"He took Hermione?" Harry asked, shocked.

"No!" Ginny cried.

Harry hugged her, "Hermione," He whispered.

Then out of no where an owl arrived to arrive, _She's alive…for now, DM. _

Harry grinded his teeth together, "He's going to use her as a hostage."

"Hermione will find a way out," Lupin said. "She's smart."

Harry nodded trying to comfort Ginny as every other member of the order rallied around wondering what was happening.

X X X X X X

Draco sighed. He had apparated into his room. He grabbed Hermione and placed her on the bed. He then grabbed the other death eater and apparated downstairs.

The other death eaters were also there.

Lotin was pissed off, "I had that mud blood before you apparated her out of there."

"How was I supposed to know?" Draco snarled silencing the death eater.

"You brang a long someone?" Goyle asked.

Draco nodded, "Granger, as a hostage for a later date."

The others nodded.

"Who's missing?" Draco asked.

"Slingsby and Wooton," Blaise answered.

"Go back and see if there still at the park, don't get caught, take one of the others with you," Draco said. "The rest of you, if your injured go to Lotin's, there's a healer there. If your not, take someone who is injured and can't apparate."

"What you going to do?" Blaise asked.

"I have to see the Dark Lord," Draco replied. "You all better go."

They all apparated one at a time.

"Daisy," Draco called.

With a pop, a house elf appeared, "Yes Master Malfoy."

"In my room there's a girl, she's hurt, see to her until I return," Draco said.

The house elf bowed and with a pop she was gone.

Draco on the other hand waited, he didn't want to leave but he had no choice. He sighed as he headed to his destination. He was soon outside Voldermort's manor. He walked up to the door, it was opened automatically.

"I'm here to see the Dark Lord," Draco said to the house elf.

The house elf nodded and went into the room, soon he came back out, "You may go in Master Malfoy."

Draco nodded. He took off his mask and took down his hood and entered the room. Lord Voldermort was sitting on a chair, staring out of the huge window. Nagini was wrapped around the headrest. Voldermort's back was to Draco.

"What is it?" Voldermort asked.

"Your Lord I thought I should report what happened tonight," Draco said keeping his voice low.

Voldermort turned to Draco, "What happened?"

"The Aurors and the Order members, they were prepared for our attack, there was a short battle."

"Anyone killed?"

"Before I arrived I learnt that Wooton was killed, Slingsby badly injured," Draco had bowed down.

"I see."

"I also managed to get Hermione Granger as my hostage."

Voldermort's eyes widened for a while.

"She's badly injured, it might take her a while to regain her senses," Draco said, he knew it was a lie he just hoped Voldermort didn't enter his mind.

"When she wakes get all the information you can out of her, then kill her," Voldermort snarled.

"Yes My Lord," Draco replied.

"You'll be needing more death eaters to replace the other two," Voldermort said, he turned back to face the window. "I'll send you two more."

"Thank you my lord," Draco smiled.

"You may leave," Voldermort said.

"Yes my Lord," Draco said as he turned to leave. _Atleast he ain't pissed off. Lucky I grabbed Granger. _

He stood outside the Mansion before he apparated to his own manor.

"Daisy," Draco called as he stood in the living room.

"Yes Master Malfoy," Daisy asked.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Hurt Master, not too badly master, I gave her some potions. She'll be ok tomorrow master. Her head will hurt master but another potion will fix that."

"Right, get some rest Daisy," Draco dismissed the elf before heading to his own room.

He opened the door slowly. Hermione was placed in the centre of his bed, her hair sprawled across one of his pillows. _Why did I save her? Lotin could have easily killed her, why did I bring her here. Stupid mudblood. Great I don't even get to sleep in my own bedroom. _

He sighed as he headed to the guest bedroom, when he heard a pop downstairs. He walked down the stairs. Severus Snape.

"What?" Draco asked his Godfather.

"Did you kidnap Granger?" Snape asked.

"What if I did?" Draco responded as he headed to the living room and took a seat.

"She's one of Potter's closest friends, he will do anything to get her back," Snape said. "How could you be so stupid?"

"If I left her there Lotin would have killed her," Draco let it slip.

Snape's eyes widened, "Since when do you have a heart?"

"I don't. I thought I might use her as a hostage," Draco lied, he knew Snape knew he was lying but Snape didn't persist.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs, she's hurt. Look I sent an owl to Potter, saying she's ok, isn't that enough?" Draco said angrily.

"No it's not, killing muggles is one thing, kidnapping Potter's best friend is another," Snape snarled.

"Your in the Order you tell them she's fine and I won't hurt her," Draco said.

Snape was shocked, "I am not in the Order."

"I know you are, deny it if you want."

"Why haven't you shared your theory with the Dark Lord?"

"He doesn't need to know," Draco smiled. "I know what ever your dong you have a reason for it. I'm not about to blow your cover, afterall you've never told anyone why I'm a death eater."

Snape stood up, "I don't know what your talking about."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine, have it your way."

"Don't hurt the girl Draco," Snape warned.

"Good night," Draco said.

Snape disapparated.

Draco took one last look into his room. She looked peaceful while she slept. Draco didn't show emotion on his face as he went to the guest room.

X X X X X X X

Harry was panicking as was Ginny, everyone was in the office, yet no one could locate Hermione.

"He must have taken her to Malfoy Manor," Ginny said.

"Malfoy Manor has too many protection charms around it and when someone tries to take off the charms, Malfoy is notified immediately," Neville said.

"So how do we save her?" Ginny asked.

Just as she said that Snape entered through the fire place.

He dusted himself off.

"You seen her?" Harry asked.

"She's safe, she's ok, hurt but alive," Snape replied.

"Oh thank Merlin," Ginny said.

"Will he hurt her?" Molly asked.

"What does he want with her?" Arthur added.

"He saved her," Snape looked at the shocked faces. "By accident."

"Huh?" Ginny asked.

"Lotin was about to use the killing curse on her but Draco had apparated with Granger," Snape replied.

"SO he won't hurt her?" Harry asked.

"No I think he'll use her as a hostage until I can work out how to get her to escape," Snape replied.

"I don't trust Malfoy," Harry said.

"My Godson is not all that bad," Snape said. Harry opened his mouth, "Fine don't trust him. Trust me."

Harry sighed, "Unfortunately I do trust you."

"Hermione will be fine," Ginny said.

They all hoped she would be.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm glad your all enjoying this! Here you go guys, the next chapter!**

**If your reading make sure you review! **

**Take Care**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	5. Malfoy Manor

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A/N:…Read the note at the bottom! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 5: **

Hermione woke up slowly. The ceiling was white and long. Huge, her room wasn't this huge. Her eyes turned to the walls, they were green, dark green. _Where am I? _She tried to sit up, but her head was killing her. Her hand went straight to her head.

"Fuck," she muttered.

_Where am I? Last thing I remember…the fight, the fight, I fell. _She sighed, she still had no idea where she was. She looked around the room. It was bare, the door was mahogany with a snake drawn on it. The bed was huge, king size! There were two mahogany bedside tables, one on each side. There were huge wardrobes across the room. Nothing more, no photos, nothing. The black curtains were drawn. She sighed. _Why a snake on the door? No one I know has a snake on the fucking door. _

"Are you awake Miss?" A house elf asked.

"Y…yea," Hermione replied.

The house elf jumped up and handed her a potion, "Take it for the headache."

Hermione drank it without thinking. Her headache was going.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, she sat up. "Who are you?"

The house elf was magically opening the curtains.

"I'm Daisy Miss."

"How did I get here Daisy?"

"Miss you were in a battle yesterday, Master told me to look after you, you were hurt Miss," Daisy said.

"Where am I?"

"Malfoy Manor Miss," Daisy replied.

Hermione's inside screamed. _And I just drank a potion given to me by Malfoy's house elf._

"Breakfast will be served in the dining room Miss, in half an hour. There are clothes for you Miss in the bathroom," Daisy said before leaving.

Hermione got up, she walked over to the bathroom. She looked at her arm, it was bandaged. There were spare bandages on the counter. She peeled off the bandages slowly before taking a shower. _If he did put something in the potion, I might as well die clean._

She got out and looked at the clothes, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as well as robes. Hermione put the jeans and red t-shirt on. They were both too big, then suddenly it began to shrink to fit her perfectly. The robe in her hand was also shrinking. She didn't put on the robe. She headed down the stairs slowly, wondering where her wand was. She had searched the room.

"Um Daisy," Hermione called.

The house elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes Miss," Daisy asked.

"Where's the dining room?" She asked, fear erupted through her body as it hit her where she was.

"This way Miss," Daisy smiled and led her through the hallways of the Manor.

Hermione was shaking, the potion must have made her feel calm but she was no longer calm. She had no wand and she was in Malfoy Manor.

She entered the dining room, there was a huge dining table and one place was set out for her on the right of the head chair.

She sat down, "Um, where's Malfoy?"

"Master Malfoy has eaten, he has asked me to make sure you eat. Master will return in a bit," Daisy smiled as food began to appear in front of her.

Hermione looked down. _Pancakes, my favourite, does it have a poison in it? _

"It's safe to eat Miss, I swear Miss," Daisy smiled.

Hermione returned the smile and began to eat slowly. _Am I in an alternative universe? _

Daisy had left. Hermione was half way through her pancakes when she was full. Daisy appeared again and cleaned up the plates.

Hermione sat there, _Maybe this is a nightmare. That's it, it's a nightmare! _

"Master Malfoy is back, he is in the Library," Daisy said.

"Where's that?" Hermione asked.

"Third Floor, second door on the left," Daisy replied. "Would you like me to take you there miss?"

"No I'm okay Daisy, thank you," Hermione smiled before walking down the cold hallways of the Manor to the stairs. She had stayed on the second floor she realised. She went up to the third floor and slowly opened the second door on the left. Draco was staring out of the window. He looked at who was at the door before turning his attention back to the window.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked.

"I bought you here," Draco answered coldly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I just did," Draco said. He looked up, he spoke with a low voice, "Someone's coming."

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"Someone's coming," Draco hissed. He grabbed hold of her hand and pushed her through a door within the library. Hermione stood at the door, listening to what was happening.

"Draco," A voice said.

"Lotin," Draco replied.

"Where's the mud blood?" He asked.

"Asleep," Draco lied.

"If you hadn't apparated her, I would've killed her you know."

"I didn't see you," Draco said. "Not that I have to explain myself to _you."_

"I'm sorry," Lotin said. "Did the Dark Lord say anything?"

"We are to get replacements for Slingsby and Wooton."

"And the mudblood?"

"Hostage until she gets better," Draco replied.

"Is there anything for us to do today?" Lotin asked.

"Roam around, have fun," Draco said with a bored expression

"Yes sir," Lotin bowed before leaving.

Draco looked out of the window, he heard Hermione slowly come out of the closet he had pushed her in.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked. "Why don't I remember a death eater trying to kill me?"

"You were unconscious," Draco said impatiently.

"So you saved me," Hermione replied.

"Unintentionally trust me on that," Draco sighed.

"Didn't think you'd want me alive!" Hermione said angrily.

"Granger, the sooner I can get rid of you the better."

"You lied to your crony, you said I was asleep."

"You want me to call him back to torture you?" Draco asked looking at her face. "No I didn't think so."

Hermione remained silent.

"Listen Granger, I don't want you here. Snape won't allow me to torture you so here's the deal, my 'cronies' won't harm you, as far as their concerned your still unconscious. I can't free you so you'll be staying here. Do what ever you want here, I really don't care."

"I need my wand," Hermione said.

Draco moved to a desk and pulled a wand out and threw it to her, "It's yours. You try and curse or hex me and it'll back fire. In this house you cannot kill the Master of the household."

Hermione nodded, "Fine, what ever."

Draco shook his head, "And the room your staying in, don't mess it up."

"Why not? You said you didn't care what I did."

"I don't care but it's my room," Draco said as he left.

Hermione sighed, great she was a prisoner. _On the plus side, I'm not locked up in the dungeon. _

Hermione sighed, _I have work to do. _She looked around at the huge library, _well at least I have the materials to start my research here, just as long as Malfoy don't work it out. Man he's a good kisser. Oh fuck, did I just think that. Shut up Hermione. Get on with research. _

She grabbed a few books and sat at one of the desks and opened up the book. There was nothing in there. It was half way through the door when Daisy arrived.

"Miss, Master Malfoy requests your company for lunch," Daisy smiled.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"3pm miss," Daisy answered.

"Why is lunch so late?"

"Master Malfoy has been waiting for you Miss, and then he sent me Miss," Daisy said.

"Oh," Hermione got up. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise Miss."

Hermione followed Daisy down the stairs and into the dining room and indeed Draco was waiting at the head of the table. He didn't look at her. She sat down where she had at breakfast. Daisy made the food appear once again.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

"Daisy's speciality, Lamb Ragout," Draco answered.

Hermione tasted it, "It's delicious."

"Thank you Miss," Daisy smiled.

"Your welcome Daisy, this really is great," Hermione smiled.

Daisy was beaming when she left the room.

"Did you poison it?" Hermione asked.

Draco nearly chocked.

Hermione suppressed a laugh.

"No I didn't poison it, if I wanted to kill you I would have," Draco said trying to hide a smirk.

"Just checking," Hermione replied, she didn't see Draco grin.

They ate in silent, Draco left the table first. Hermione watched him leave and then continued to finish her meal.

X X X X X X X

Draco headed to his study, his mind was on Hermione. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

He looked over at the book which was opened in front of him. It was a potion which could cure any pain, heartache, burns anything. It was complicated. Then it hit him. Granger.

"Daisy," Draco said.

"Yes Master Malfoy," Daisy said.

"Send Granger here," Draco said.

"Yes Master Malfoy," Daisy left.

Within ten minutes Hermione was standing in his study.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Your going to do me a favour," Draco said.

"Why would I do you a favour?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm not handing you to the Dark Lord."

"Oh yea that."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"You were decent at potions."

"I was brilliant at potions."

"What ever, you were good, I need help making this," Draco showed her the potion.

"Potion _cura animarum_, meaning Cure of the Souls," Hermione read. "Why do you want to make this?"

"None your business Granger," Draco said. "So you helping or what?"

"Like I have a choice."

"Fine, tomorrow morning once you wake, meet me in the dungeons." Draco said. "You can go know."

"I'm not your house elf don't order me about!" Hermione said.

"My house," Draco replied.

"And your point, if I don't wanna go now I won't!" Hermione argued.

"Fine stay," Draco said watching her.

"As a matter of fact, I don't wanna stay!" Hermione crossed her arms and stormed out of the room.

Draco watched her walk away. _She has attitude. Great, just what I need. _

**A/N: Hey guys! Here you go, the Dramione action:D**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them all! **

**I've had so many put this story on their story alert risk but not all of them review! What is the point? Sorry that just annoys me!**

**Anyways thanks for those of you reviewing! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	6. Potion Making

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A/N:…Read the note at the bottom! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 6:**

Hermione woke up the next day, sick of the black curtains and carpets, she could put up with the green but not the black, it was too depressing. She grabbed her wand.

"Decoratia," Hermione whispered remembering the spell Mrs. Weasley had taught her.

She decided on changing all the black to silver, Draco wouldn't mind that too much. _He better not mind, atleast it's not pink. Not that I love pink but still. _

She dressed and showered. _Why am I not freaking out? Why am I not totally scared of Malfoy? He's Malfoy, one of the most dangerous death eaters ever yet here I am showering in his bathroom and redecorating his room. Not even a guest room. If he wanted to kill me, he could've by now. He could've killed me, why hasn't he? And every time I look at him, his eyes, there's something there…SHUT UP HERMIONE! This is Malfoy! SHUT UP!_

Hermione changed into three quarter black jeans and a white spaghetti strap top. When she came out of the bathroom, Daisy had made the bed, and opened the curtains.

"Morning Daisy," Hermione smiled.

"Morning Miss," Daisy smiled. "Breakfast is ready Miss."

"I'll be down in a minute Daisy," Hermione replied as the elf headed downstairs. She used her wand to dry her hair and tied it up in a high ponytail. She went downstairs and entered the dining room. Draco wasn't there. Hermione didn't mind, she waited for breakfast and ate alone. When she was finished she stood up.

"Daisy," Hermione said entering the kitchen. She looked around. _Wow. _The kitchen was all white, marble flooring and marble counters. The cupboards were painted white. It was gorgeous.

"Yes Miss," Daisy smiled.

"Um," Hermione turned to face Daisy, "Am I meant to meet Malfoy in the dungeon now?"

"Yes Miss, straight after breakfast," Daisy said.

"The dungeons are where?" Hermione asked.

"Follow me Miss," Daisy jumped up.

Hermione followed the house elf, down a new set of hallways. _Man how big is this place? _

Daisy stopped in front of a door. "Go down the stairs through here Miss."

"Thanks Daisy," Hermione replied. She opened the door slowly and carefully walked down what seemed like a hundred stairs. It was cold. _Duh it's a dungeon, what did I expect? _When she reached the landing she looked around. In front of her was a wall. On the left there was an entrance and another on the right, both like cave entrances. _Great he has two dungeons. _

"Malfoy," Hermione called.

No answer.

"Great!" Hermione sighed.

"Left one," Malfoy's voice came.

Hermione walked into the left dungeon. It was huge. There were cauldrons and tables around the whole dungeons as well as knives, saws and other tools. The room was lit by candles. There were bookshelves full of books and a walk in cupboard. Hermione assumed potion ingredients were in here.

"You gonna move from that spot or what?" Draco asked.

Hermione walked over to him, he had the book open.

"I started it, because some parts need to be prepared weeks in advance, everything that's left is the final step. Read over it." Draco ordered her.

Hermione looked at the book. It was complicated. The ingredients which needed to be prepared in advance was the beetle eyes, unicorn hair, dragon skin and armadillo bile.

Hermione looked over the rest, Gillyweed, scurita grass, caterpillar, dragon eggs, doxy eggs, horned slugs, rat blood, snake eyes and a handful of wolfsbane.

"Complicated," Hermione whispered. "But manageable."

"Which bit do you wanna do?" Draco asked.

Hermione read the instructions, "Okay the cauldrons lit, boil the prepared stuff. Slowly add wolfsbane, allow to boil for half an hour or until the potion turns green."

"I'll do that then," Draco said.

Hermione nodded, "Cut the gillyweed and scurita grass and stir in with rat blood."

Hermione walked over to the potions cupboard and took out every ingredient required. She put it down on the desk. She saw Draco had mixed in what she told him to and was moving on to mixing snake eyes and the slugs together (separately before adding to the cauldron).

"Not like that Granger," Draco said while Hermione cut the grass.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her. _She's gorgeous. _"You don't cut grass like that."

"I'm sorry this type of grass is rare and only ever used in three potions," Hermione said, "So I'm sorry if I'm cutting it wrong." The agitation in her voice was evident.

Draco moved behind Hermione. His left hand covered her left hand. The both felt shivers down their spine, neither would admit it. He moved her left hand to hold the portion of grass. His right hand guided hers to cut the grass diagonally. To Hermione's shock, blood started to come out of it.

Draco continued to guide her hand. He loved the smell of her hair. _Why do I feel like this? Why do I just want to kiss her? _

Hermione smelt his cologne, she was leaning against his chest. _Stop Hermione, stop feeling like this. _

After half the grass was cut, Draco moved away, "Do it like that make sure the blood's in the potion too."

Hermione nodded, her heart was racing. She felt dizzy, all she could think about was being close to Draco. _His hands, his cologne, he's a death eater. A death eater who kills. Kills muggles and muggle borns. He works for Voldermort. _

Draco stared into the back of Hermione. _To kiss her again would be…perfect…she's an auror…she works with Potter. The Dark Lord would kill me. He'd kill her and he'd kill……Draco stop. Make the potion. _

They continued to work in silence, each stealing a look of the other. Neither speaking until the end.

"Just drop the dragon egg in," Draco said.

"No cracking?" Hermione asked, Draco shook his head. Hermione slowly dropped the egg in. "Now stir, two stirs clockwise, one anti clockwise and half a stir clockwise."

Draco nodded as he stirred.

"The colour should change from purple to silver," Hermione read as she watched.

The colour of the potion was changing from purple to blue to green to red to yellow to orange to black and finally silver.

"Finished," Hermione said. "No wait, sub note, leave to stand for one week before usage, the colour should lighten."

Draco nodded, "We're done."

"Yea, I better change I got rat blood on me," Hermione walked away without looking back on Draco.

Draco watched her leave. _How long before I give into temptation? No I won't give in. I'll find her an escape plan…soon. _

Hermione meanwhile had to take her second shower of the day. She put on a white summer dress, it was a strap dress, not loose, not tight, just right and it stopped just above her knees. She smiled. _Malfoy was in muggle clothes, he was wearing jeans. _Hermione shook the thought out of her head. She was starving. She headed down to the kitchen.

"Daisy," She called.

Daisy appeared, "Yes Miss."

"When's lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Now if you wish Miss," Was Daisy's answer.

"That'd be good. Daisy can I ask you something," Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss."

"Are you the only house elf here?"

"No Miss, I'm head elf Miss, there are others, but you don't see them much Miss. There's an elf in every wing and different elves in different part of the house Miss."

"How come I don't see them?"

"Because Miss, Master Malfoy only allows me to be seen by you."

"Why Miss?"

"In case you set everyone free Miss," Daisy smiled. "None of us wants to be free Miss. Master Malfoy is better then the previous Master Miss."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss," Daisy lowered her tone. "The old Master Malfoy was pure evil Miss. Oh Miss I should not have said that!"

Hermione knew what was coming next, "Daisy I forbid you to hurt yourself!"

Daisy smiled a little, "You are very kind Miss."

Hermione smiled.

"Lunch Miss, would you like it in the dining room?" Daisy asked.

"Where else is there?" Hermione asked.

"Well Mrs Malfoy, liked to eat outside and there's always the living room or the glass room or…" Daisy continued.

"Outside would be nice," Hermione smiled.

Daisy beamed as she led the way to the patio, it was a roofless inner courtyard. It was beautiful, there were ranges of plants and flowers grown everywhere. She also looked up to see the rooms of this part of the house, most had a balcony.

"Is my room, I mean Malfoy's room up there?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss, that second floor, third window."

"That room has a balcony?" Hermione asked shocked. How did she not notice it.

Daisy smiled, "Yes Miss it does."

Daisy led Hermione to one side of the patio which had a white table with four chairs. Hermione sat down, as Daisy magically made the food appear.

"Miss Master Malfoy is calling, I must go," Daisy smiled.

"Yes Daisy, I'll call if I need anything," Hermione smiled. Thinking of her own house elf. _I wonder what Pinky's doing? Or Harry and the others. _

X X X X X X

Draco waited until Daisy appeared, "Where have you been?"

"I was making lunch for Miss, Master Malfoy."

"Oh, she's not in the dining room," Draco said.

"No Master Malfoy she's outside," Daisy answered. "Would you like me to prepare your lunch out there Master?"

Draco nodded and apparated to the courtyard.

Hermione was staring into space when Draco sat down. The sound of the chair snapped her back into reality.

"What you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Lunch Granger," Draco replied as Daisy conjured his lunch.

"Oh yea," Hermione picked up her fork.

"Miss are you okay?" Daisy asked.

"I'm fine Daisy," Hermione smiled.

"Is the food not to your liking Miss?"

"The food's amazing Daisy," Hermione smiled again.

Daisy bowed before leaving.

Draco didn't say much to her. He noticed the sadness in her eyes. He wanted to reach out to her but he knew he couldn't. He resisted. She finished before him. She walked around the courtyard and then headed towards the centre by the water fountain. She sat on the bench on the side. Draco had finished eating, Daisy returned to take away the food.

Draco leaned against one of the many pillars and watched Hermione. She was staring into space again.

Snape appeared in front of her. Draco was shocked so was Hermione. Why hadn't he noticed the protection charms going down? Draco walked over to Snape.

"Told you she was alive," Draco snarled. "Go back to the Order and tell them she's fine."

"HE KNOWS!" Hermione asked Snape bewildered.

"I keep his secrets, he keeps mine," Snape replied glaring at Draco.

"He's a death eater!" Hermione persisted. "Pure evil."

"Thanks," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Granger you are still young, you don't understand everything, maybe one day you will. Potter trusts me on this and you should to," Snape said.

Hermione sent him a death glare, "Great, can't believe this!"

Snape took Draco a few steps away. Hermione had her wand up her sleeve. She enlarged her sense of hearing.

"The Dark Lord thinks she's still unconscious," Snape turned to Draco.

"Yea and she will remain unconscious until I can get her to escape," Draco replied.

"Let me remind you Draco, no one has escaped this Manor before," Snape snarled.

"She's Granger, she'll be the first," Draco said.

"If the Dark Lord works out you helped her then Draco he will kill you!"

"Then I shall die," Draco replied.

"You die, do you remember why you're a death eater, that reason is why you kill, that reason is why you have to stay alive," Snape snarled.

"I know, he won't know. If he does, I'm going to need your help," Draco whispered. "You have to do what I'm doing, you have to help…"

"I understand," Snape nodded. "Think of a smart plan, one even the Dark Lord won't see coming."

"I'll get her out of here, alive," Draco said. "Make sure Potter knows that."

"I will," Snape smiled before leaving.

Draco turned to Hermione, she hadn't moved. Guess she hadn't listened.

He didn't know about Hermione's spell. Hermione was in shock. _He's going to help me, he'll risk his life to help me. And the reason he's a death eater, what was Snape talking about, what's the reason?_

X X X X X X

Meanwhile……

Harry was pacing his office. Ginny was behind the desk making notes on Malfoy Manor.

"Its too protected to break in isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Too protected, at least what fifty layers of spells, it'll take us a month atleast to crack what spells he's used. Then there's the issue of getting there and taking off all the spells in one second," Ginny sighed.

Ron entered the office, "Any luck?"

"None," Harry sighed.

"I wonder how she is, he must be keeping her locked up," Ron punched the wall. "Why didn't anyone see her that night, why didn't one of the third group get her!"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know."

Snape flooed into the office.

"She's alive, she's breathing, she's ok," Snape said quickly.

"She's ok?" Ginny beamed.

"The Dark Lord thinks she's unconscious," Snape said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because Weasley if he knew she was awake, he would torture her," Snape hissed. "Draco, he's working out a plan for her to escape."

"Malfoy's helping her?" Harry asked.

"Yea he is," Snape replied.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"Because no one is pure evil, no one except the Dark Lord," Snape said. "Draco has his reasons, one day you will understand everything."

"What?" Harry was confused.

"I asked you to trust me before, keep that trust, Draco will help her," Snape persisted.

Ginny, Ron and Harry exchanged expressions.

"Do not try and break into the Manor," Snape continued. "If you do all the death eaters will arrive, and Draco's lie and Hermione will be exposed."

Harry stared at him, "You want me to trust Malfoy?"

"Trust him with this," Snape replied. "With Hermione."

Harry didn't know what to think, "For now I will. I want reports from you on what Malfoy's up to."

Snape rolled his eyes, "When I get the time I'll add it to my to do list."

Snape was gone, he flooed back to his own place.

Harry looked at the others.

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"We trust Snape," Harry said bitterly.

"And pray that Hermione survives," Ron added.

"We better get back to work then," Harry sighed. He had no choice but to get on with life. He had to trust Snape and if that meant trusting Malfoy, he had no choice.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming and I'll update every other day:D**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	7. Hurt

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A/N:…Read the note at the bottom! **

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 7: **

_**Hurt **_

Hermione walked around the Manor the next day exploring the whole house. It was huge, she got lost quite a few times and had to call Daisy to help her find her way back. There were rooms in the house so dark that Hermione couldn't stand in, most were in the West Wing, Daisy had told her Malfoy didn't even go in that part of the house much.

"Daisy," Draco called from the living room.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" Daisy asked.

"Get Granger to apparate here," Draco asked.

"Yes Master Malfoy," Daisy did so.

She went to find Hermione who had entered the glass room as Daisy called her. The room was all made of glass, the walls, the chairs. Hermione loved this room. It was gorgeous. Ok the chairs weren't real glass, more like crystal or something, _no they are glass, magically prevented from breaking. Duh! _

"Miss, Master Malfoy requests you apparate to the main living room now," Daisy said.

Hermione nodded as she apparated to the living room. Draco was pacing, he had his death eater robes on, his mask in his hand. Hermione had to admit she was scared.

"What?" Hermione asked, her voice was low, Draco knew she was afraid of him.

"I have to leave, I don't know when I'll be back," Draco said.

Hermione nodded, "So what…"

"You need to stay away from the West Wing, explore the Manor I don't care, just keep out of that Wing. When I do return, others will want to come here, that's where I'll apparate them."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, fearing the answer.

"A mission," Draco replied.

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," Draco replied. He put on his mask, "Be careful when I'm gone."

Hermione didn't say anything, he turned to face her with her mask on. She shivered. Then he was gone. She was standing alone. For some weird reason she felt scared for him. What did he mean, he didn't know when he'd be back. Where had he gone?

X X X X X X X

"What's happening?" Neville asked entering the Order headquarters.

"There's been another attack," Harry said. "We couldn't stop it."

"Where?" Neville asked.

"Dean Thomas, his house," Harry sighed.

"What happened to him? Is he ok?" Neville asked.

"Yea we got to him quickly, his dad though…his dad didn't make it," Ron answered.

Neville nodded.

"It wasn't Malfoy," Ginny ran into the room. "It wasn't Malfoy's lot. Malfoy's lot have been spotted at another Muggle hangout. We need to get there."

"Let's go," Harry said to the others.

X X X X X X X

Hermione looked at the clock, it was six in the evening. Still no Draco.

"Miss you have to eat," Daisy entered the room with a plate levitating behind her.

"I don't feel hungry," Hermione replied. It had been five hours. Where was he?

"Miss, Master Malfoy told me to make sure you were healthy," Daisy said.

"Fine," Hermione took the plate. She played with her food and took a few bites. She was like this when Harry or Ginny or Ron or Neville or Luna went on missions. They were her friends, that's why she worried about them. Why was she like this for Draco? _Because I'm attracted to him. Stupid attraction. _

She ate a quarter of her meal before heading to Draco's bedroom. She closed the silver curtains she had made. She fell into the bed. She couldn't sleep. She continued to stare at the ceiling for hours. At one point she rand down stairs thinking she heard a 'pop'. But it was nothing. She was more scared then ever. His face kept popping into her mind. The way he helped her cut that grass, the way he looked back in Hogwarts, the way he kissed her…She sighed. This was a deadly attraction and she knew it.

X X X X X X

A week had gone, yet Draco hadn't returned.

"The longest Master Malfoy has been away is three weeks Miss, don't worry he'll be back," Daisy said as Hermione took out more books in the library.

"I'm not worried about him," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Of course not Miss," Daisy smiled. "Will you be wanting lunch now Miss?"

"No thanks Daisy," Hermione replied.

"Miss you haven't been eating properly, you'll become ill Miss," Daisy persisted.

"Maybe in a few hours, not now," Hermione smiled. Daisy looked unsure. "I will eat Daisy, later."

"Yes Miss," Daisy smiled and left the room.

Hermione sighed as she slammed a book down. Not only did she not know where Draco was, she didn't have any knowledge of the seventh and final Horcrux.

"Where are you Malfoy?" Hermione asked the air. She wanted to scream, shout. If something happened to Draco, what would happen to her. Voldermort would surely come to the Manor, he'd find her. No one has escaped the Manor, she would never be able to escape. _That's the only reason I want him alive, nothing else, no attraction, nothing. _

Then she heard it, a 'pop' from the West Wing. Her heart skipped a beat. She opened the library door, house elves were appearing and heading to the west wing. Something was wrong. Hermione knew she couldn't be seen. She stayed where she was.

She could hear voices, angry voices, no voice belonged to Draco. The door to the library opened, Hermione was hiding but her wand was ready.

"Granger," the voice of Snape called. "It's Severus, Daisy told me you were in here."

Hermione slowly showed herself.

Snape closed the door.

"W…what's happening?" She asked him.

Snape noticed the girl in front of him was skinner then she had ever been, she was pale and full of worry, "Draco's been hurt, really badly."

Hermione's eyes widened. Fear erupted through her body.

"There was a fight a few days ago between some aurors, not Potter and your team, the other aurors. There was a fight, Draco was injured. He was left somewhere, no one could find him. Then today, today we found him," Snape said slowly.

"How bad is he?" Hermione asked.

"Very bad, he hasn't regained consciousness, Daisy has put him in the guest bedroom. She said she'd look after him but he needs potions made, I can't make them, the Dark Lord needs me to find a few of the others."

"Will death eaters pop in and out?" Hermione asked.

"No, only me, I've told everyone to stay clear," Snape said.

Hermione nodded.

"I have to leave, no other death eater will enter," Snape repeated before leaving.

Hermione ran down to the hall to the bedroom Draco was staying in. It was huge, everything was red and mahogany. A lot like his own room. Hermione saw him on the bed. He was bruised, there was a lot of blood on him. Three house elves were cleaning the dry blood on his face, but they were having problems.

"Let me," Hermione said.

One of the house elves moved aside. Hermione conjured some cotton wool and used the potion on the bedside table, she slowly wiped away the blood on his face. The elves had bandaged him up, only the face was left. She was being gentle and slowly all the blood on his face was gone. She pushed the silver blonde bangs of Draco's back.

"Daisy how do you know he's hearts beating?" Hermione asked panicking.

"House elves just know Miss," Daisy replied.

"Can't we bring a healer in?" Hermione asked.

"Master Malfoy does not like healers," Daisy replied.

"Typical stubborn Malfoy," Hermione muttered. "Do you mind if I conjure up a few machines."

"No Miss," Daisy smiled. "You don't need my permission Miss."

Hermione nodded, within a second she had a muggle contraction up, it measured Draco's heart beat, the elf was mesmerised with it. Hermione explained to her how it worked, then they both decided they should leave.

"Can I get a house elf to watch him please," Hermione asked.

Out of no where a house elf appeared, "I'm Dipsy Miss."

"Hi Dipsy, I'm Hermione. Can you just watch him please, I need to start making potions."

The house elf smiled and nodded. Then Hermione apparated to the dungeon. She opened up one of the potion books thinking what she should make. She made a list, Blood Replenishing Potion which should restore the blood Draco lost, Bruise Healing Paste, Calming Draught just incase Draco is hysterical later, Murtlap Essence which was like a healing paste to put on wounds and finally a strengthing potion which should help Draco regain his strength.

She started carefully, none of them needed to be kept over night, she made five little bottles of each one and labelled them. She kept the remainder of each potion in each cauldron in the storage room, again being Hermione, she labelled them.

She went back to Draco. He was still the same and his heartbeat was the same. Hermione took some of the Murtlap Essence, she took off the bandages on Draco's ribs, she rubbed some onto his bruised ribs. She had to admit he was fit. Dipsy the elf helped hold the bottle. Hermione then used the healing paste on a burn on Draco's chest, it started to disappear. She knew she could not apply more or the burn would become worse. The elf held open Draco's mouth as Hermione poured some Blood Replenishing Potion into him. She kept the strengthing potion and the Calming Draught in the drawer in the bedside table. The left overs for the three potions she used were placed carefully on top of the bedside table.

"Miss I can stay here tonight Miss," Dipsy said.

"No I think I might stay here tonight," Hermione smiled. She conjured up a small single bed.

"Yes Miss," Dipsy said before leaving.

Hermione changed for bed, and fell asleep hoping and praying Draco would wake up soon.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! I've personally replied to all of them but if you didn't get the reply it was because fanfiction didn't send them for some reason! Annoying or what?**

**Right guys here's the next chapter! **

**And today I haven't had sugar, Analea:D **

**Thnks for all the reviews!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	8. Waking Up

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 8:**

_**Waking Up**_

It had been a week but Draco had not woken. Hermione went to the dungeons refilled her bottles and came back to Draco's room. She used the potions she had on the first night and after the third night she made sure he drank a bit of Strengthing Potion. She stayed in his room every day. The burns on his chest and leg had gone. His face had healed. He looked more or less normal. Daisy had made him some skelegrow for his ribs. Hermione waited, she usually just sat on an armchair beside him with a book or she redecorated the room with her wand. Snape visited a lot, no other death eater entered the house. Hermione sighed as she continued to read her book.

"Stupid book," Hermione muttered.

"G…Gr…anger," Draco's voice came.

Hermione dropped her book on the floor, "Malfoy?"

"Granger," he whispered, his eyes were still closed.

"Daisy!" Hermione called.

Daisy appeared in the room.

"He spoke!" Hermione smiled.

Daisy squealed, another house elf appeared, not Dipsy, this one was Clacky. They moved around him and got him to talk a bit more. Then he opened his grey eyes.

"He's awake!" Daisy smiled. "Master Malfoy how are you?"

"Pain…no strength," Draco replied weakly.

Hermione grabbed her potion bottle and handed it to Daisy, "Make him drink all of this. He'll feel stronger."

Daisy nodded and tried to get Draco to drink the potion.

Dipsy entered the room, "Miss, Mr Snape is here."

"I'm coming," she smiled. "Daisy I'll be back in a bit."

Hermione entered the living room.

"Any change?" Snape asked.

"He's waking up slowly, but he's waking up," Hermione replied.

"Thank Merlin," Snape smiled, this was the first time Hermione had ever seen him smile.

"He's still weak, you can go up and see him," Hermione offered.

"I can't, the two others have been found in a muggle hospital," Snape said.

"Ok," Hermione replied. "I've gotta get back up there."

Snape was shocked that she cared but refused to show it, "Goodbye Miss Granger."

Hermione headed back up to the room in which Malfoy was staying at. He was sitting up meaning that the strengthening potion had in fact worked. Yet he was still hurt and obviously in pain.

"I can put the potion on myself," Draco said irritated at the house elves.

"You lot can go," Hermione smiled at the house elves who all left one by one.

She watched as Draco who was trying to put potion over his ribs. To say he was having a problem was an understatement.

"Your arms hurt, and so are your ribs, you keep stretching and you'll break a rib again," Hermione warned.

Draco ignored her.

He spilt the potion. Hermione sighed, she grabbed her wand and cleaned up the mess. Then she grabbed the other potion bottle.

"I don't need your help Granger," Draco snarled.

"Too bad your getting it," Hermione replied.

Draco opened his mouth.

"Argue with me and I will either give you a strong sleeping potion or I'll tape your mouth shut, got it?" Hermione asked, conjuring up more cotton wool.

She was doing it the muggle way, its better then wand controlling everything. She poured the potion onto the cotton wool. He was already topless. She dabbed his ribs gently, there were only a few marks left. She could feel him breathing over her.

She sat on the bed beside him as she continued to rub the potion on him.

"I need to do your face too," She said slowly. She looked up. On his left cheek there was a scar. She dabbed it carefully. She looked up into his eyes, instead of cold grey ones she saw warm grey ones. He rubbed her cheek softly, then he leaned in slowly and kissed her. She was fighting temptation, but she lost. She kissed him back. He intensified the kiss. She didn't fight him. He moved back without breaking the kiss, she was literally on top of him when she pulled back.

"You need rest," Hermione said getting up. _Fuck, what did I do? _"Drink that other potion, the third bottle if…if you feel weak."

"Granger," Draco said but Hermione was out of the door.

Hermione headed into her own room which she hadn't seen in days. She closed the door and fell on the bed.

_What am I doing? Looking after Malfoy, being his nurse, kissing him! What is wrong with me? This isn't me! I'm not a girl who goes around kissing enemies! Death Eater! He's a fucking death eater! Hermione what is wrong with you! Stop thinking about him! Stop thinking about the kiss! Stop thinking about it! Nothing can happen with the two of you. _

X X X X X X X X

Harry was at home, Ginny sat opposite him in the living room.

"What happened, I still don't get it, why was Draco so badly beaten?" Ginny asked.

"One of the aurors tried to kill him, Malfoy fought back really well, then about three aurors got him, he fell down some hill, and that's when the death eaters found him," Harry replied. "And he lived."

"Yea he did," Ginny replied. "That's a good thing for us, for Hermione."

"Yea without him, Voldermort can access Hermione."

"Why is he helping her?" Ginny asked herself. "There must be a reason."

"There is," Harry said. "I don't know the reason but there must be."

"Snape keeps going on about how he's not all bad but…" Ginny stopped.

"But why does he kill?" Harry finished.

"Yea," Ginny sighed.

"How's Luna and the others," Harry asked, "I completely forgot about them."

"There all ok, Luna returns to work tomorrow," Ginny smiled. "She met a guy called Rolf."

Harry smiled, "Is he like her?"

"Happy and a bit…yea he is," Ginny grinned. "At least she's found someone."

Harry held onto Ginny's hand, he got up and kissed her slowly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny replied as Harry sat beside her.

X X X X X X X

Four days later, Hermione was avoiding Draco. She only went into his room when he was asleep, she uses all the potions on him, stays with him for a few hours and then leaves. He wasn't well enough to get out of bed yet. Hermione knew sooner or later she would have to face him.

"Miss," Daisy entered her room a few days later. "Master Malfoy is starting to get up."

"Ok," Hermione replied.

"He's taking his first few steps in a bit Miss," Daisy persisted.

"Yes Daisy, I get the hint I'm coming up," Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Miss," Daisy smiled.

Hermione headed down the hallway, she entered the room. Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed, ready to take his steps.

"Well go on then," Hermione said.

"I'm taking my time Granger," Draco replied, he looked up quickly and then looked back down.

Hermione looked at him. _He looks…scared. _Hermione walked up to him, the elves had gone.

"Take my hand if you're scared," Hermione said softly.

"I don't need help Granger," Draco snarled.

Hermione sighed but didn't move. Draco stood up, he felt a little wobbly and grabbed Hermione's arm. Hermione held onto him as he stood straight.

"How'd you feel?" Hermione whispered.

"Stiff," Draco answered.

"Can you take a few steps," Hermione asked.

Draco moved his left foot in front of his right. Hermione had one arm around Draco's waist, not completely as Draco was more built then her.

"Slowly," Hermione warned as he took a step or two.

He then sat down before starting again. He pushed himself until he began to walk better, with the aid of a potion Hermione had made.

"Finally," Draco muttered as he walked on his own.

"That's great you can walk again," Hermione smiled.

"Yea," Draco replied.

"Great, you must be hungry, I'll get Daisy to fix dinner," Hermione said. "You going to be ok?"

"Yes," Draco replied not looking at her.

Hermione apparated downstairs.

"Daisy can you serve the food in the dining room," Hermione asked the elf.

"Yes Miss," Daisy smiled.

Hermione smiled at the elf. _Why am I so happy? So what if he walks, not my life is it. _

"Miss dinner is ready," Daisy said.

"Great I'll get Malfoy," Hermione said as she apparated to his room. "Dinner's ready."

Draco nodded.

"You wanna walk or should I apparate you down there?" Hermione asked.

"Walk," Draco replied.

Hermione nodded and followed him. _Stubborn Malfoy, he'll die before he accepts help. Prick. _

Hermione was careful and if she thought he was going to trip then she would either grab him or use her wand. They were soon sitting at the dining table.

"I asked Daisy to make your favourites, she's made a few plates because you've not really eaten a lot," Hermione said.

Draco nodded.

They ate in silence. Hermione slowed her pace down as Draco was to eat more. She made sure he ate everything in front of him. Then it was time for him to get some more sleep.

As they stood he nearly fell, Hermione grabbed onto him. And again that spark, that attraction it was there. For moments they stared at each other but this time it was Hermione who leaned in for the kiss. The same electricity ran through her veins, her heart raced once again, her stomach was in knots as he kissed her back.

Hermione pulled back, "We…"

"We need to talk," Draco replied.

Hermione nodded. "Yea we do."

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! As you reviewed so fast, I updated today instead of tomorrow:D**

**Thanks guys:D**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	9. Escape

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 9:**

_**Escape**_

As they stood he nearly fell, Hermione grabbed onto him. And again that spark, that attraction it was there. For moments they stared at each other but this time it was Hermione who leaned in for the kiss. The same electricity ran through her veins, her heart raced once again, her stomach was in knots as he kissed her back.

Hermione pulled back, "We…"

"We need to talk," Draco replied.

Hermione nodded. "Yea we do."

"My room, the one your staying in," Draco said.

"Let me apparate us," Hermione whispered softly and Draco, to Hermione's surprise nodded. She held onto him tightly as she apparated into Draco's real room.

"What happened to my room?" Draco asked sitting down on the bed.

"What you mean?" Hermione asked.

"My carpet and curtains were black, not silver," Draco said.

"I don't like black," Hermione replied. "Be grateful its not pink."

"Yea like the ceiling in the room I was staying at?" Draco grinned.

Hermione melted, "I was…bored."

"It's…fine," Draco sighed. "So you gonna stand or sit?"

Hermione sat down on the other side of the bed. Draco had already sat on top of the duvets, his legs were stretched out and he leaned against the head board. Hermione sat next to him, but not completely on the bed, her legs were touching the floor.

"So…" Draco began.

"So…" Hermione said.

There was silence.

"You looked after me," Draco said after a while.

"I'm not heartless I wasn't going to let you die," Hermione replied.

"I wasn't awake but I knew you were there, you were in that room every day, every minute," Draco commented.

Hermione blushed, "I…I don't know why. I just…I just wanted to help."

Draco nodded.

"Like your helping me," Hermione said.

Draco looked at her confused.

"I heard you and Snape talking, you were working on a way out for me."

"So you were listening in," Draco sighed. "Yea I am going to help you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not pure evil Granger, regardless of what you think I'm not evil."

"Snape mentioned there's a reason why you're a death eater," Hermione mentioned.

"I'm not talking about that, not now," Draco looked away.

"Ok," Hermione whispered.

"T…thank you," Draco managed.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Running my house, looking after me," Draco smiled.

"Anytime."

Again silence.

"That night at the club…" Draco started. "When I saw you, I was…"

"Mesmerised," Hermione whispered.

"Yea," Draco agreed.

"An attraction."

"Exactly."

"You're a death eater, I'm an auror."

"We have kissed three times."

"It doesn't change who we are."

"Did you feel electricity run through you, did you feel hot, flustered, like nothing else mattered?"

Hermione nodded.

"I like kissing you," Draco stated.

"Even though I'm a mudblood."

Draco narrowed his gaze, "Don't…"

"You called me that for seven years, Malfoy, seven years."

"I was a kid, I was stupid."

"Are you saying blood doesn't matter to you?"

"No, blood mattered to my father, not me," Draco sighed.

"It doesn't matter, I'm still an auror and your still a death eater. I should be scared of you, I should be scared that I'm in the same room as you!"

"But your not," Draco's arrogance showed. "You're not scared because you want me."

Hermione shivered as his hand held hers.

"And I want you," Draco whispered.

"We can't," Hermione muttered.

"Stop being the good girl, live life for a change," Draco said softly.

Hermione looked at him. She allowed him to move closer to him and they kissed for the second time in that day. Hermione kissed him back. _Perfect…who care's if he's a death eater. _

There was a knock on the door. Hermione and Draco pulled back, both relaxed as it was only Daisy.

"Mr Snape is downstairs Master Malfoy, he wishes to see you both," Daisy said.

"We'll be down in a bit," Hermione said.

"And Daisy you never saw anything," Draco said.

"Yes Master Malfoy," Daisy turned and left.

"I'll apparate us," Hermione said.

"No I'll walk," Draco replied.

"Fine," Hermione sighed as she followed Draco down the stairs, the clock read 9pm.

Snape waited in the living room, "Up and about?"

"Sort of," Draco replied sitting himself in the arm chair.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked Snape.

"Great in fact, I've worked out how you can leave," Snape smiled.

"How?" Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

"When any death eater apparates into this house, the protection spells all disappear temporarily," Snape said. "So if someone comes in, no spells, someone can get out, before the spells are back in place."

"I never thought of that," Draco said softly.

"You worked this out?" Hermione asked.

"Well Ginny Potter did," Snape replied.

"But how, are you saying you come in, Hermione leaves?" Draco asked.

"Well Voldermort knows she's awake, I told him she woke a few days ago and has been locked in the dungeon. Draco has been ill so she has been moved to the glass room. He wants to see her tomorrow so I had to set the plan up for today. Few hours time in fact," Snape said.

"Tonight, I leave tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, see I told everyone to floo into the west wing to celebrate Draco's good health. I forgot to mention to Albela to not apparate, he's a ruthless killer, he'll apparate in, you apparate out," Snape said.

"Ok," Hermione nodded.

"I better get the floo network set up in the west wing for the other death eaters." Snape hurried off.

"So you leave," Draco said.

"That's the plan," Hermione replied.

"What about us?" Draco asked.

"There is no us, it's a deadly attraction nothing more, you're a death eater, I'm an auror, end of conversation," Hermione said stubbornly.

Draco glared at her, "Fine." _Bitch, who is she to reject me? _

They waited in silence, then Snape returned. At eleven, Daisy reported two death eaters had arrived, the house elves were to give them drinks etc. At eleven thirty Albela apparated in.

"Go," Snape said. Hermione looked at Draco then apparated, her wand tightly in her hand, she left.

"She's gone," Snape said. "Start acting."

"Daisy get every death eater to come here!" Draco faked anger. _I'm alone again. Alone, without her. I don't need her. _

Every death eater entered the living room.

"Which one of you idiots, apparated into this house?" Draco snarled.

"ANSWER ME!" Draco shouted.

"I did," Albela said confused.

"YOU IDIOT! SEVERUS WARNED EVERYONE NOT TO APPARATE TO MALFOY MANOR!" Draco screamed.

"Why?" He asked.

"That filthy bitch escaped because of that," Draco snarled.

X X X X X X

Hermione meanwhile had chosen to apparate to Harry and Ginny's place in Godric's Hollows, after al Snape told her they were waiting for her.

When she appeared, Ginny ran up to her, "Hermione! Thank the stars your ok."

"Yea, I'm ok," Hermione hugged her best friend. _I'm alone again. Without him. I don't need him in my life, it would never work. Never. _

**A/N: Hey guys! Hows it going? **

**I just want to say I love you all! Thank you for all the amazing reviews:D**

**Oh and I've written another Draco/Hermione fic called BITTER SWEET LOVE! I would love it if you could check it out**

**And for those who have written one of my fics before: Come on! You didn't think i would get them together so easily did you:D**

**Thanks guys!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	10. Back to the Real World

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 10: **

_**Back to The Real World**_

Hermione had had a long day. When she apparated at Godric's Hollow, she didn't expect everyone to be there but they were. The Weasley's, the Potters, Neville, Hannah, Lavender, Sirius, Lupin, Tonk, Luna and some weird looking guy (Rolf). Hermione talked to each of them. She explained that she was okay at Malfoy Manor, she said Malfoy avoided her and the house elf served her.

"What happened when Malfoy got hurt?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I made a few potions for him," Hermione replied.

"You made the potions?" Ron asked.

"Snape asked me to so yes I did," Hermione replied.

"You must be tired," Ginny said before Ron could continue.

"I am," Hermione replied.

"I've set up the guest bedroom for you," Ginny said.

"Ginny thanks but I think I wanna go home," Hermione said.

"Wouldn't it be better to stay here for a night dear," Molly persisted.

Hermione was going to argue when she saw the motherly love in Molly's eyes. _I wish my mum was here, even my dad. Voldermort killed them Hermione, stop dwelling on it. _

"Ok," Hermione gave in.

Molly ran to Hermione and started to hug her. Tears were falling out of both women's eyes.

"I'm so glad your ok," Molly whispered. "It felt like I had lost a daughter."

Hermione didn't reply. She was crying, then Ginny was crying and so was Hannah and Lavender.

"Women," Ron muttered as the men left the room.

"I thought…I thought I would never get out," Hermione said wiping away her tears. "Ginny thank you, if you hadn't figured out a way out…"

"Your smartness rubbed off on me," Ginny chuckled wiping away her tears.

Hermione smiled, "It's midnight."

"Yea it is, you need to get some rest," Ginny said.

"Yea I do," Hermione hugged everyone in turn, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Harry has sorted the Ministry by the way," Ginny called, Hermione turned around, "You can have the next few days off."

"I've known Harry for what, ten, eleven years? And the boy still doesn't know me!" Hermione said. "I'll be at work tomorrow." Hermione went up stairs.

Ginny smiled. _Thank Merlin, she's alive. _

X X X X X X X

Hermione entered the guest room, it was painted peachy. Warm tones. As she changed and got into the bed, she found herself missing Malfoy's bed. _Only because it was bigger._

_And because it had the Malfoy cologne smell on it._

_No, it was just a huge bed nothing more. _

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to forget the last few days.

X X X X X X

Early in the morning, Draco was awake, he had slept in his own bed for the first time in weeks. He missed Hermione, he refused to admit it but he did miss her. He was waiting for Snape to arrive, to tell him what Voldermort had decided to do with him.

Snape arrived mid afternoon.

"Well?" Draco asked. "Am I getting the blame?"

"No," Snape smiled. "Albela is."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"Death," Snape replied.

Draco nodded, did he expect any less.

Snape continued to talk, Draco pretended to listen, his mind wondering to Hermione. _She warmed up this house, and messed up the library. Why am I thinking about that mud… woman for. _

_Stop it Draco, you're a death eater. _

_Yea but if Snape hadn't come, she'd be mine._

_No she wouldn't, Granger could change her mind fast._

_She kissed me._

_Obviously I'm irresistible. _

Draco shook the thoughts out of his head. He started to listen to Snape.

X X X X X X

It had taken weeks for Hermione to get back to normal. In two weeks after she returned to Harry's home, she went back to her own house. Pinky was glad to see her, the house was in the best of conditions. After two weeks and a day she returned to work, only because Molly would not allow her to return any earlier. So here she was in her office with the Malfoy file open while Ginny, Ron and Harry went to check a disturbance in a nearby village.

She sighed, there was a picture of Malfoy in the file, she picked it up. _He is hot, he's hotter in person. If Snape never came that night…what would have happened? _

"Hermione," Came the voice of Lavender who walked into her office.

"Hey Lavender, you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yea. How are you?" Lavender asked.

"I'm ok," Hermione smiled.

"Good then you can come out to lunch with me," Lavender smiled. Lavender worked in the Department of Mysteries along with Hannah.

"Sure, where's Hannah?" Hermione asked.

"She'll meet us at the café I want to check out," Lavender smiled.

Hermione, Lavender, Hannah and Ginny would usually go to lunch together at least twice a week but recently with all the disturbances they haven't had time.

"Ginny won't be back for ages isn't it?" Lavender asked as they exited the ministry and walked up to Lamb's Café.

"Yea, they left like an hour ago," Hermione smiled as she noticed Hannah.

"You guys took your time!" Hannah said as they sat down, "I already order us toasted sandwiches."

"What filling?" Lavender asked.

"Chicken and you will not argue," Hannah warned, "I'm too hungry to fight."

Hermione and Lavender laughed.

"Sorry it was Hermione who delayed us," Lavender smirked.

"Lying cow," Hermione replied. She sometimes found it amusing how she and Lavender were friends, after all Lavender went out with Ron, then Hermione then Lavender. She was surprised they were such good friends.

"Finally," Hannah muttered as the food arrived, Lavender and Hermione fought back a laugh.

"So how are you Hermione?" Hannah asked half way through the sandwich.

"If anyone else asks me that I'm gonna blow them up!" Hermione replied.

Hannah and Lavender laughed.

"She's fine," Lavender laughed. "Normal Hermione."

"So any more attacks or anything lately?" Hermione asked.

"No none really, just an odd few, nothing major," Lavender replied.

"Oh, I though I was missing reports, guess not then," Hermione replied.

"So what was it like, staying with Malfoy," Hannah asked.

"You really don't wanna know," Hermione sighed.

X X X X X X X

"You want to set up a trap for an auror?" Draco asked Lotin.

"The Dark Lord wants an auror dead," Lotin replied. "Preferably that mudblood."

Draco nodded, "Did the Dark Lord tell you?"

"No he told Blaise, who isn't here yet I see," Lotin looked around the Manor.

"No not yet," Draco snarled. Lotin remained silent as they waited for Blaise Zabini to arrive.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"The Dark Lord wants an auror dead, set a trap do what ever, he wants a body." Zabini said.

"Why am I not being told this myself?" Draco asked.

"Snape said you might not be up to it," Zabini answered quietly.

"Did he know?" Draco sneered.

"You can still be there but you don't have to be the one planning it," Zabini replied.

"Fine but half of the death eaters I command are either dead or in need of medical attention. All we have is me, you, Lotin, Goyle and Hoyland," Draco replied.

"You get to meet the new team tonight, and the at least you have your favourite death eaters," Zabini smirked.

"Yea yea," Draco rolled his eyes. "When are we – you lot executing your plan?"

"Tomorrow night," Zabini smirked. "That auror Jack, he's one of us, we'll just get him to get another auror at the location we pick."

"Just don't tell Jack the whole plan, he might change sides AGAIN!" Lotin said.

Zabini nodded. Draco watched him. _He's going to fail this. _

X X X X X X

Hermione entered her small house, she liked it like this, two bedrooms, a library, an office downstairs, kitchen, living room, back room and two bathrooms. Okay so it wasn't too small, it was normal. She was alone, she didn't need more space. The extra bedroom was for one of the others if they felt like staying over.

She sighed as she placed her bag down. She wanted a bath. She ran the water when an owl arrived at her window.

**Hermione, Andrew Jack from our department thinks he has a lead on where one death eater is hiding, maybe two. He said he is going to check it out tomorrow, do you feel up to going with him or should I send Ron?**

**Harry**

Hermione grabbed a parchment and a quill:

**Yes Harry I'm up for it, send the details on where I am to meet him and times any details he sent you. Pinky will take the owl.**

**Hermione**

"Daisy," Hermione called. _Why did I say that? _"Pinky."

"Yes Miss," Pinky said.

_Just like Daisy, and every other house elf, idiot. _"An owl will come from Harry with some work details, make sure you take every piece of parchment which arrives."

"Yes Miss Granger," Pinky smiled.

Hermione ran her water and got into her bath. _Please don't let Malfoy be involved tomorrow. _

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for those of you have reviewed:D**

**Keep them coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	11. In the Forest

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 11:**

_**In the Forest**_

Hermione looked over the paper, Andrew Jack's report. It was a possible hiding place for a death eater who Hermione had never heard of. She was to meet him in the evening, _Great meeting a death eater in the dark, perfect. _Harry had given her the morning off, as he was the head of the department, Hermione didn't understand why Harry didn't just become Minister.

She sighed, she had hours to go and had no idea how to kill time. There was a knock on her door. Hermione opened her door.

"Ginny," Hermione smiled as the red head Potter entered her house.

"I though you'd be getting bored so I came over," Ginny smiled.

Hermione smiled.

"So guess what Hannah thinks she may be pregnant!" Ginny squealed.

"Wow!" Hermione laughed, "That's why she was eating so much yesterday!"

"Yea, she's going to St. Mungo's today," Ginny laughed.

"Well who would have guessed she'd be the first to have a kid!" Hermione smiled.

"Yea," Ginny replied.

"You and Harry, are you trying?"

"No, we're not trying, with the war, both of us will have to fight won't we. If I'm pregnant at the time, I won't be fighting or they might kill me…or Harry," Ginny stopped.

"Yea I get it," Hermione replied.

She sat with Ginny as they talked, the sun began to set at around seven. She was to meet Andrew Jack in an hour.

X X X X X X

"So the plan is finalised?" Zabini asked the others.

They all nodded. Draco watched on, amused that they thought this could work.

"Jack is bringing that mudblood Granger, once she enters from around the corner, into the clearing in the forest, we'll kill her," Lotin grinned.

Draco's grin disappeared. _Did they say Granger?_

X X X X X X X

Hermione was on Flingingham Street, she waited for Andrew to turn up, this road was so isolated. There was a huge forest on the left of the road. The right was just empty, sandy. _Maybe Andrew is right, this would be a good place for death eater to hide. _

"Sorry," Andrew said as he apparated into the space behind her with Luna.

"Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Yea Harry sent me as well," Luna replied. "In case of pixies or tree nymphs."

Hermione nodded. Same old Luna.

"The hiding place is in the forest somewhere apparently, just off the path," Andrew said.

"Who's your source?" Hermione asked.

"You know I can't reveal that," Andrew replied.

"Fine, wands out," Hermione said as they entered the forest. Andrew led with Luna behind and then Hermione. The path was too small for anyone to walk in pairs.

"How far along is it?" Luna asked.

"Half a mile," Andrew replied.

Hermione walked behind them, keeping her eyes open. Suddenly, someone grabbed her, someone covered her mouth as she tried to scream, she saw Luna walk on as she was dragged into the forest.

"Stop fighting me Granger," a familiar voice said.

He put her against a tree, the space was tight.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her heart racing as she realised how close she was to him.

"Andrew Jack is a death eater," Draco whispered. Her hands were resting on his chest, there was no where else for them to move.

"WHAT? He is not! His mark…" Hermione began, he was so close to her. He didn't have his mask on or his hood up.

"The Dark Lord allowed him to hide it, to infiltrate the Ministry," Draco said quietly. "Look the first one who walks into the opening will die, make sure its him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked, moving herself out of the space.

Draco shrugged his shoulder and apparated. Hermione ran back on the path, Luna was walking back on the path.

"What happened? Where were you?" Luna asked.

"Luna where's Andrew?" Hermione asked in hushed tones.

"Here I am," Andrew smiled.

"Oh good," Hermione smiled. "Come on let's continue. Luna your at the back."

Luna nodded as Andrew led the way.

"I think it's this opening, who wants to go first?" Andrew asked.

X X X X X X

Draco and the others had their masks up and robes on.

"Where are they?" Zabini moaned.

"Quiet," Draco told them. "And keep in the shadows."

They all obeyed, even though technically Draco wasn't in charge of this one.

Draco moved into the shadows as Zabini mouthed instructions to everyone, as they heard foot steps. He raised his wand as someone entered the opening.

"Avada Kedavra!" Zabini shouted as green light erupted out of his wand. Draco's heart skipped a beat as Zabini ran over to the body.

"FUCK!" Zabini screamed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"It's Andrew Jack," Zabini spat.

"Split up, we can find the mud blood," Lotin said.

"She probably apparated out of here," Draco replied.

"It's worth a look," Lotin argued.

"FINE! LOOK!" Draco shouted. "YOU FAILED! LOOK AROUND IF YOU WANT IT WON'T CHANGE THAT!"

Lotin calmed down.

"Leave him," Zabini pointed to the death eater on the floor. "We need to get out of here before the aurors turn up."

Zabini looked at Draco.

"Yea to my Manor," Draco replied as they began to apparate.

X X X X X X X

Hermione had asked Andrew to go first, it turned out he didn't know the whole plan. Then she grabbed Luna and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked when they arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he ran into the living room from the kitchen. Ginny was on her tail.

"Andrew was a death eater," Hermione started.

"WHAT?" Harry screamed.

"He didn't have a mark, we checked it!" Ginny argued, "We check everyone."

"No listen, the mark was hidden, Voldermort allowed it to be hidden so he can enter the ministry." Hermione explained.

"How do you know?" Luna asked.

"I heard it," Hermione lied. "When I was at Malfoy Manner, they were whispering about it, I couldn't remember clearly but it was about him, it was about Andrew Jack. Harry I swear he's a death eater. Tonight was a trap!"

"I believe you," Harry said. "Do you think they've taken the body with them?"

"Death Eaters leave the fallen behind," Ginny said.

"Yea they do, everyone except Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"He's odd isn't he," Luna said.

"Yea he is," Hermione sighed.

"We have to go check the body," Harry said.

"What if the death eaters are still there?" Hermione asked, wishing she had asked Malfoy some more questions.

"Give it an hour and then we'll go," Ginny looked at Harry.

"Half an hour," Harry said.

They all nodded.

"I'm going to send an owl to Rolf, he'll might think a Ekek has abducted me!" Luna said heading to the owls upstairs.

"What's an Ekek?" Hermione asked.

"A flesh eating humanoid apparently," Ginny said. "She told me last week, she thought Rolf had spotted one."

"How did she become an auror?" Harry asked.

"Just because she believes in Ekek's and stuff doesn't mean she isn't smart," Ginny told Harry.

"Yes fine," Harry was defeated. "I can't believe Andrew was a death eater, bastard."

"I know, he was always quiet," Hermione recalled.

"It just makes me wonder if there are any more," Harry muttered. "Dumbledore would have known a spell to find out."

"Or a potion," Hermione jumped up. "I can make a potion that reveals any hidden marks!"

"Hermione does that exist?" Ginny asked.

"Yea I have a book at home," Hermione smiled. "I was reading it a few days ago…where did I put that book!"

"At least we have something," Harry sighed.

"Harry its been half an hour," Ginny said.

"LUNA!" Harry called.

"Coming!" Luna called as she ran into the living room. "Is it time to go?"

Harry nodded, "Hermione you remember the exact location?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Everyone hold on."

They all held onto Hermione as she apparated them all onto the path.

"Its there," Hermione pointed to the opening.

Harry led the way as they slowly as they walked over to the opening.

The pale body of Andrew Jack lay in the centre. Harry walked over to the body and lifted his left arm.

"He has a mark," Harry muttered.

"I thought it was hidden!" Hermione said.

"Must surface when the person dies," Harry replied. "Die as a death eater."

"I can't believe this!" Ginny said.

"Nor can I," Luna agreed.

"Hermione you need to find that potion as soon as you can, and make it, we need to test everyone," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "So I better go home now."

Harry nodded, "Luna you better go home to know."

"What about the body?" Luna asked.

"I'll take it and leave it outside his house, his wife must know he's a death eater," Harry said bitterly.

They all nodded and apparated to their separate locations.

X X X X X X

Draco was summoned. It had been an hour after the encounter in the forest and he had to go to Voldermort's Manor. He flooed in.

"Go in Master Malfoy," the house elf said.

Draco entered the room again.

"Zabini failed," Voldermort snarled, he was facing Draco, who was wearing his death eater robes and mask.

"Yes my Lord, he did," Draco replied.

"I expected him to fail," Voldermort replied.

Draco didn't say anything.

"To show you, no one can lead them like you," Voldermort said. "Along with Severus you are my most trusted death eaters."

"I know my Lord," Draco said.

"The attack on you did not weaken you, Lotin said you took command after the…miscalculation."

Draco nodded.

"The final war is upon us, before the year ends Potter will die," Voldermort said. "My reign will dominate."

Draco nodded.

"Will you be by my side?"

"Yes My Lord I will fight for you," Draco said. _I don't have a choice. _

X X X X X X

Hermione returned home, she went through every book looking for the potion. She couldn't find it.

"Where did I see it?" She asked aloud.

Then it hit her. _Malfoy's dungeon._

_Great._

_He helped me today, what are the chances he'll help me twice?_

X X X X X X

Draco sat in his kitchen drinking. _You trust me Voldermort because you know you can. I work for you because I have no choice. _

_Today, was a disaster…Granger…her face, she wasn't afraid of me today…why did I help her?_

_Why?_

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews:D**

**Keep them coming and I'll keep updating.**

**I'll update Bitter Sweet Love tomorrow – so tune into chapter 3 of that.**

**Anyways guys! I'm glad your liking this fic! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	12. Back to the Manor

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 12: **

_**Back at The Manor**_

Hermione had told Harry, the next day that she wanted to spend the day looking for the book with the potion. He had agreed because he wanted the potion desperately.

At noon she walked around her own living room. _Go see Malfoy or not…he has protection spells up so I can't apparate there so…how do I contact him? Maybe the protection spells are down. _

She was hoping it didn't work. She closed her eyes and pictured Draco's bedroom. She opened them again, she gasped. She was in his room. She was in his room and had gotten through the protection spells. What was happening?

"What you doing here?" Draco asked as he stood in the door way in shock. _Am I dreaming? _

"I…I…" Hermione stuttered in complete shock.

"Did you intend to come here?" He asked her.

She nodded, "You…you have protection bar…barrier."

"Yea but because I let you apparate around the house, you can get through it," Draco explained. "It's something I put up."

Hermione nodded.

Draco watched her as she took in where she was.

"Thanks," she whispered still not looking at him.

"For?" he asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Yesterday, warning me," Hermione replied.

"I didn't do it for you," Draco lied. "I wanted Zabini to fail, I'm in charge not him."

"Fine but thanks anyway, if it wasn't for you, I'd be…" Hermione finished.

"Is that why you came here?" Draco asked trying to sound impatient.

"No…" Hermione replied.

"What do you want Granger?"

"Um, I…I need…"

"Spit it out Granger."

"The potion book, the book…that the other potion was in…"

"What about it?"

"There's another potion in it, I need to copy it," Hermione finally said.

Draco smirked, "Fine, let's go get it."

Hermione couldn't believe he said yes, she followed him none the less. He entered the dungeon and pulled the book from the shelf.

"Here," he said.

"It'll take me a few minutes to copy …" Hermione began.

"Take it," Draco said.

"How am I meant to give it back?"

"Keep it," Draco said.

"You sure?"

"Didn't I just say so Granger," Draco smirked.

"Yea…thanks," Hermione replied. _What does he want?_

"Great you've got the book, what do I get?" Draco grinned.

Hermione looked at him. _I knew it! _"Jerk!"

"What? All I asked was what do I get in return?"

"You can't be selfless can you Malfoy? There always has to be something in it for you!" Hermione argued.

"Well I love that book so," Draco continued. _I love to see her squirm _

"Keep the book then," Hermione handed the book to him.

He never took it which surprised her and himself, "I was joking Granger, keep it."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. _Why is he so confusing? _

He started to walk out of the dungeon, "I'm sure you know the way out."

Hermione stood there for a minute before apparating. _Did that happen? _She opened the huge book slowly,

_**Property of Draco Malfoy**_

She ran her finger over his name, before turning the page and she found the potion. It was a simple potion, it would take no more then an hour and a half. She spent the time making the potion trying not to think about Draco or how he smiled, how he smirked, how he stood…she shook her head and continued with the potion. She was done. She then went to the Ministry and handed Harry the potion bottles.

X X X X X

Draco punched the wall. _Why did I give her the book just like that? Why did I act like an idiot! What is wrong with me? I need to relieve stress. _

X X X X X X

"Just get the person to drink it, where ever there's a hidden mark it'll flash yellow and after three minutes the mark will appear," Hermione explained when she arrived in Harry's office.

"Hermione you are brilliant!" Harry beamed.

"I know I am," Hermione grinned.

"I better get started on this," Harry said.

"Yea and I have work to do," Hermione headed to her office.

She opened the book Draco had given her. She opened it to the page of the potion her and Draco made

_**Cura animarum**_

**Cure of the Souls**

**A potion which can cure the following:**

**Severe Injuries**

**Internal Pain**

**Burns **

**Heart ache**

**This potion is mainly used to cure heartache/heartbreak. No matter what degree of the emotional carnage this potion, if correctly made, can and will cure it. The potion will purify the soul, thus the name.**

**Side effects: Extreme Giggling and possibly a few red spots.**

Hermione didn't know what to think. _Why does Malfoy need this? Is it for himself or for someone else? Cure of the Souls…it's dangerous, something that can purify the soul…there must be more side effects._

Hermione couldn't finish off her thoughts as Harry came bursting through the door.

"Malfoy's on the attack again, Muggle pub, he's still there, come on!" Harry said.

Hermione grabbed onto her wand as Harry grabbed her arm and apparated them to the corner of the pub……

**A/N: I know shorter then the usual but the next chapter is better! So if you review, I will post it:D**

**Because this chapter was short, here's a preview for the next chapter! **

**CHAPTER 13:**

"Lower your wand Granger, your not going to attack me," Draco whispered.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Get out of here Granger."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Draco asked. He sighed when she didn't reply. "Its not safe Granger, you're an auror, leave!"

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"See who's left and then go home," Draco replied.

"Ok," Hermione replied.

Someone was coming to them.

"Hermione," it was Ron.

Draco had his wand ready.

**END OF PREVIEW!**

**You wanna see what happens? Review:D hehe!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	13. Muggle Pub

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 13: **

_**Muggle Pub **_

Hermione looked at the sight in front of her, aurors were up against the death eaters, toe to toe. All in a muggle pub. Harry went straight in it, picking his death eater and throwing curses. Hermione waited until a death eater picked her.

"It was meant to be you yesterday," the Death Eater snarled.

"Was it?" Hermione smiled throwing a curse at him.

The death eater dodged, "Mudblood has some fire power!"

"A lot more then you," Hermione grinned as she hit him right in the chest. "Good riddance."

She turned around, one of the death eaters, she knew it was Draco, something in her heart told him it was Draco. His back was to Harry and Harry…he was raising his wand.

"HARRY BEHIND YOU!" Hermione shouted, Harry turned around, there was indeed a death eater there who wasn't taking much notice of Harry until now. Draco had already turned around. He had noticed Harry the moment Hermione spoke. _Did she just help me? _

Hermione continued to fight until she saw Draco leave the pub. He had said something to another death eater before leaving. The other death eater smirked.

"Ginny, get everyone of us out!" Hermione said. Harry had also seen the exchange of words, he too was getting everyone out.

When no one was left Hermione apparated to the alleyway, opposite to the pub. The pub exploded. Hermione gasped as she hid herself.

"What are you doing here Granger?" an annoyed tone escaped Draco's mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Hermione raised her wand.

"Lower your wand Granger, your not going to attack me," Draco whispered.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Get out of here Granger."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Draco asked. He sighed when she didn't reply. "Its not safe Granger, you're an auror, leave!"

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"See who's left and then go home," Draco replied.

"Ok," Hermione replied.

Someone was coming to them.

"Hermione," it was Ron.

Draco had his wand ready.

"Fuck," she whispered. She grabbed onto Draco's arm and apparated to the first place she can think of. Her house.

"Why am I here?" Draco snarled.

"Because I did not want you and Ron to fight, or to be seen with you," Hermione replied.

"Where is here?"

"My house," Hermione sighed.

"Were you scared I would kill Weasley?" Draco asked.

Hermione then realised, that Draco was in his death eater clothes and the mask was on. She was scared of him. Draco must have noticed, he took off his mask.

"I better go check on everyone," Draco replied.

"Yea I have to as well," Hermione said. She waited for him to leave and then he left.

She entered the Ministry.

"Who did we loose?" Hermione asked.

"No one," Ginny smiled. "Shacklebot is hurt but just a few burns. The new group Malfoy has got are rubbish!"

"That's brilliant!" Hermione smirked. "Other then Shacklebot I mean."

"Yea," Ginny smiled.

"Hermione there you are!" Ron walked up to her. "I swear I heard you before by the alleyway."

"No I apparated to my house," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Ron nodded.

"I'm exhausted, making potions all day and then this, I think I'm going to call it a day," Hermione said.

"You have to see Harry first or else he'll worry," Ginny said.

"Yea ok," she waved at Ginny and Ron before going to see Harry who was talking to Neville.

"Harry," she called.

"Hey Hermione," Harry smiled.

"Hermione, hi," Neville smiled.

"Hi guys," Hermione smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Using this potion you made," Harry said. "I'm putting a mark on Neville then hiding it and then using the potion."

"Harry, a mark has to be hidden for an hour before the potion can be used," Hermione said.

"Great," Harry moaned. "Hermione…you mind sticking around for an hour."

"Sure Harry," Hermione replied. _And here I thought I would get the afternoon off, not that I have anything to do…well except thing about Mal…SHUT UP!_

X X X X X X

Draco had lost five out of the sixteen. These death eaters he had were shit. He had gone to see Voldermort, who had told him five more would be sent to him the next day. Draco had nodded and left, his mind was on Granger…until Zabini interrupted her thoughts.

"Today was a disaster," Zabini said as they entered Malfoy Manor.

"Yea it was," Draco replied.

"The only good thing was your idea on blowing up the whole pub!"

"Yea it was."

"Those new death eaters, they were rubbish!"

"Yea they were."

"I mean come on! One was fighting Granger and he couldn't even get her once."

Draco merely nodded, "Who did you get?"

"Well…um," Zabini started.

"You know what, I want every death eater I control here now!" Draco shouted.

Zabini nodded and began to send the owls.

Within twenty minutes, the living eleven were in Draco's living room.

"You're all complaining how the new death eaters were useless," Draco glared at everyone. "How good were any of you?"

No one answered. No one dared.

"FIVE DEATH EATERS DIED!" Draco shouted. "How many aurors died?"

Again no one answered.

"NONE!" Draco screamed.

"But Shacklebot…" Hoyland said.

"Shacklebot got burned by me!" Draco said. "Only I did something and I couldn't get any more because I was too busy making sure all of you weren't getting hurt! Like you Lotin! You couldn't take on Ron Weasley!" Draco said. "I am sick and tired of this!"

No one moved.

"I am tired of losing!" Draco shouted. "YOU ALL NEED PRACTISE! You all have five days to shape up. In five days we attack again, and next time I won't protect any of you. The ones who can't do anything will be out. Understand?"

Everyone looked around.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Draco shouted.

"Yes sir," the death eaters said in unison.

"Good, now leave, I don't want to see you until I call you in five days," Draco said, watching them all leave.

He sat down wondering what Hermione was doing.

X X X X X X X

Hermione was finally done, all she wanted was her bed. It had taken a long time with Neville. The potion had worked thankfully and she was home. She had always told Pinky to sleep if Hermione didn't come home by ten in the evening. Hermione looked at the clock, it was eleven. She entered the kitchen and switched on the light.

"Where have you been?" A voice asked.

Hermione screamed and pointed her wand at the intruder.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "How did you get in?"

"You apparated me here, more or less gave me permission to enter when ever I choose to," Draco smirked. He was sitting on the bar stool at the breakfast bar.

"Get out!" Hermione said to him.

"No I don't want to do that," Draco smiled.

He stood up and walked over to her.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered as she walked backwards until she hit the wall.

"What Granger?" He asked, with a smirk.

"What you doing?" She whispered.

Draco grinned as he held her arms down against the wall. He moved closer to her and finally kissed her. The heat was immense, the passion was fiery, extreme. She kissed him back. She knew she shouldn't but she let his tongue enter her mouth. After what seemed like forever they both pulled back.

"We…we agreed we can't," Hermione whispered, her arms still wrapped around Draco's neck.

"No we didn't," Draco said not letting go of Hermione's waist.

"You're a death eater…"

"And you're an auror, I know."

"I fight for Harry and the light, I can't do this," Hermione said.

"Do you want me?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Well?"

"Yes I want you," Hermione whispered.

"If I told you everything, why I'm a death eater, why I have no choice but to fight for the dark side…will you give us a chance?"

Hermione looked at him, "Be honest with me and I'll give us a chance."

Draco let go of her waist and walked into the living room, "Take a seat Granger if you want the truth."

**A/N: Hehe yes it's a Cliffy and yep it's a big cliffy!**

**Review and I will update! The next chapter will reveal why Draco became a death eater and why he's become a evil killer!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I know I haven't personally replied to all the reviews yet but I will, I'm updating first! So don't worry your review replies are on there way:D**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	14. The Truth

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 14: **

_**The Truth**_

Hermione looked at him, "Be honest with me and I'll give us a chance."

Draco let go of her waist and walked into the living room, "Take a seat Granger if you want the truth."

Hermione sat opposite him in the living room. She waited patiently as Draco stared at the ceiling. _Do I want to do this? Do I? Do I want her so badly that I'll tell her everything? _

He looked at her face, it was calm and patient. _Yea I need to tell someone. _

"I guess I better start at the beginning," Draco said softly, almost reluctantly.

Hermione nodded.

"When I was younger, up until the second year of Hogwarts I idolised my father. He always threw his money around and he was powerful, he had control over everything. The Malfoy name caused people fear," Draco started. "He never showed affection to me, he taught me the dark arts. Spells, everything, most of it I was taught before our third year."

Hermione waited as Draco stopped, "You sure your ready to talk about all this?"

Draco nodded, "Yea I am. In my third year I started getting visions…like suppressed memories."

"Of?"

"Of my father hitting my mother," Draco sighed. "I asked him about it. He told me it was the way to control women, never let them get the upper hand."

Hermione studied his face, _He looks like a small child, lost, confused…hurt. _

"I didn't like it, she was my mother," Draco said angrily. "He hit her in front of me. Then I got my dark mark in our sixth year. I didn't have a choice, I was to follow in my fathers footsteps. I really did believe I had no choice, I was too young to walk away. I was too scared. When Dumbledore in the tower offered me help, I was going to accept, to join the light, I didn't care about my father. I was going to help the right side, but Snape came in. He killed Dumbledore."

Hermione nodded, "Because of the unbreakable vow he made to your mother."

"Yea, I guess he explained it to the order," Draco continued. "Because I didn't kill him, my father hated me. Voldermort hated me."

Hermione's eye widened.

"Yea I said his name, I'm not afraid of him Granger, he just has control over me," Draco said. "He sent me on little jobs, nothing good, I didn't care as long as I didn't have to kill I was fine."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. _What had happened? What had made him…a killer…_

"Then seventh year, the day after my seventeenth birthday, my father beat my mother so badly that she was in hospital."

"In St Mungo's?" Hermione asked.

"No a private Wizarding hospital, St. Martins. It was all controlled by Voldermort, anyone wanting treatment there would be his follower. She was in there. Voldermort wanted me to step up or else my mother would…" Draco said. "So I killed the Minister and the old Minister. I needed my mother alive, I killed for her, otherwise she would die."

Hermione understood.

"Then father was killed by Longbottom. I had been given a lot of power, I had my own death eaters to rule. So what if he was dead, I didn't care. I saw it as a way out, I could take mother and run."

"What happened?"

"My mother still loved him. When he died it hit her hard, she started loosing it more. She was heartbroken, she couldn't leave the hospital. No treatment in the world was as good as St. Martins. And trust me I looked around but no one could help her, no one but at St. Martins."

"So you stayed a death eater?"

"I had no choice," Draco said softly. "If I took her out, it could kill her. The cure of the souls potion…"

"It's for your mother," Hermione pieced together every piece of the puzzle. "It all makes sense why you became…no one understood it."

"You do now," Draco leaned back in the seat. "Voldermort will kill her if I abandon him. I have to fight for him unless my mother gets better. The cure of souls, I know it'll work but I can't use it until I'm ready to leave Voldermort if…"

Hermione nodded, "How's your mother now though? Improving or…"

"Stable," Draco replied. "No change, nothing will cure her. She has fits of rage and all that sometimes. Voldermort controls her medicine, her treatment so he controls me."

Hermione nodded, "Malfoy…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Draco replied. "Sooner or later I'm getting out of this. I know I've killed but Granger I like you a lot…I mean that night at the club blew me away, seeing you makes me…and you helped me as well. When I was injured you were there for me…"

"I like you too Malfoy," Hermione sighed.

They sat in silence until Malfoy spoke, "I told you about my parents and my past, what happened to your parents, if you don't mind me…"

"I don't mind you asking," Hermione replied. "Truth is I never shared everything in my past with one person, not even Ginny, who's my best mate."

Draco smiled, "I'm a good listener."

"I guess my life changed after graduation. The day after I went into the Ministry with Harry and Ron to start auror training. My parents were found in our back garden, dead, the dark mark in the sky."

Draco's smile disappeared. _Why didn't I know this?_

"I became more determined then ever to fight against him. I trained hard, I finished high in the class, I did everything I could to be the best to avenge their death. The thing was my mum…she found out she was pregnant. I was shocked, she wasn't too old because they had me young but still I was nearly eighteen and my mum was expecting. Voldermort didn't just kill my parents, he killed my unborn sibling."

Draco held onto her hand. He assumed the last bit she had never told anyone. She was in tears, he moved to the sofa she was sitting in and hugged her tightly.

"I lost…everything…" Hermione cried.

"I know what that's like," Draco said.

Hermione after a few minutes reduced her crying, "If it wasn't for Molly and Arthur Weasley, I would have felt the loss a lot worse then I did. There like my second parents."

"You're lucky you have people who really care about you," Draco whispered stroking her hair.

"You have people don't you?"

"Zabini cares about me…other then that there's the house elves, no one else," Draco sighed. "Pansy cared about me, she loved me but I didn't love her. It didn't feel fair to lead her on, I told her I didn't love her. She understood. Her family…her parents were death eaters. Something she didn't want to be."

"She's in hiding isn't she?" Hermione asked still leaning on his chest.

"Yea but I don't know where, when the war is over," Draco said, "A house elf I have which once served Pansy will contact her, she'll return then."

"Why didn't you love her?" Hermione asked.

"She wasn't for me…I did try. I gave her a chance, come on she was my girlfriend for so many years, but there was something missing."

"Oh," Hermione replied.

"What about you and Weasley, what happened there?" Draco asked.

"I thought I loved him, throughout the last few years of school, I really did think I was in love with him. Then seventh year came, we got together…it was fine," Hermione answered. "Then I guess…we were different, we drifted apart. A month after my parents accident I found out Ron was cheating on me."

"With Brown?"

"No, not with Lavender, with some other woman. He swore it meant nothing."

"What did you do?"

"I was mad, I wouldn't see him. I told Harry to keep him away from me or I'll use the killing curse on him."

Draco smirked.

"Then two months after I talked to him, we sat down and we admitted we had grown apart. We were just each others crushes back in school," Hermione admitted. "When we talked I realised he wasn't what I wanted, I needed someone on my level, someone who'd challenge me, excite me, someone who I could just talk to...Ron wasn't any of that. Then he met up with Lavender a year and a half ago I think, they got back together which was fine, I was happy for them. I didn't want him I knew that."

They sat in silence for a while.

"What I told you…you can't…" Hermione said.

"Yep can't tell anyone, nor can you," Draco warned, Hermione was to protest, "No Granger the Order won't understand, no one will, I need to do this myself."

Hermione nodded, "So what does this mean for us?"

"I told you I wanted you," Draco said. "I still do but if you can't get past who I am then…"

"No," Hermione got up and looked at him. "I can get past it because I know you're not evil. If I was in your shoes…for my mother I'd do the same…"

"Does this mean…"

"It means you and me are an us, but like a …"

"Secret relationship," Draco finished.

"How is this going to work?" Hermione asked.

"We'll figure it out, as we go along," Draco smiled.

Hermione blushed as he kissed her slowly, not wanting to push his luck.

Hermione pulled back, "Malfoy I wanna be with you but I can't…"

"I'm just kissing you Granger, not asking you to jump into bed with me," Draco smirked as Hermione blushed. "Yet."

Hermione felt herself become even redder before Draco's lips were on hers again.

**A/N: Hey guys, here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for! Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	15. Rick and Amy

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 15: **

_**Rick and Amy **_

Draco smiled. _She knows everything about me! What is the point of hiding from her now? I've finally opened up to someone. _

X X X X X X

Hermione woke up the next morning smiling. Something she hadn't done in ages. She sat up slowly her smile still on her face. _I'm in a relationship…sort of…with Draco Malfoy, someone who I can talk to, someone who can challenge me…but he's a death eater. Yea but he explained that. He has killed though…for a reason. I've killed…for light, he's killed for dark. FOR HIS MOTHER! _Hermione refused to acknowledge her negative side. She had always been known to think things through and be rational. With Draco Malfoy none of that mattered.

He made her feel alive, his kisses made her forget the world around them, he was perfect. Sure he was a death eater but not by choice. She groaned when she remembered she had to go into work today.

She entered the office ten minutes early, as usual. She sat down and looked at the report in front of her.

"Great, a mission," she whispered to herself. _Let's see am I going with anyone…nope just me on my own…just great! Just what I need. _Her smiled from the morning disappeared, it wasn't that she hated missions, no she loved the missions but the fact that she was alone scared her. Harry had never sent her alone. Never. She headed to his office.

"Harry, this mission," she began.

"Your wondering why your going alone?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Because we all are today. There's too much to do. Ron's already out there. I allowed Neville to go with Luna in case Luna's still a bit wobbly. Ginny's going in an hour and I'm going in fifteen minutes."

"And I'm going now," Hermione said. "Are you sure…"

"Hermione if I wasn't sure that you were ready to go alone, then I wouldn't send you. If you need me, contact me," Harry smiled warmly.

Hermione nodded. "These are Horcrux leads aren't they?"

Harry nodded, "The place I gave you, just have a look around, anything that Voldermort may use bring it back."

Hermione nodded. _Where's he sending me again?_

She waved goodbye to him. There was a rich, tall, fluffy owl sitting on her desk. She took the note from him and read the message:

_**Lunch? **_

_**D.**_

Hermione smiled, she wanted to say yes but she knew she couldn't. She grabbed a parchment and wrote:

_**Can't. I'm on a mission, my first one on my own. **_

_**H**_

She sent the note back and she grabbed her wand and took a deep breath when the owl returned.

_**Alone huh? I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I let you go on your own.**_

Hermione smirked. _If I let him come…no wait this is a ministry mission…yea but he doesn't need to know what we're doing…just come with me. _

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Harry entering her office.

"Hermione I forgot to tell you, your going to have to use a disguising spell, in case your recognised," Harry said.

"Ok, you leaving now?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow morning for a meeting," Harry smiled. "I'll owl you."

"Ok, see you Harry and good luck!" She called after him.

"You too!" He said.

Hermione sighed. She wasn't fond of disguising spells. It was a spell which changed her entire appearance. Every person had a particular disguise, so to speak. Harry was always turned into a tall dark haired, blue eyed, pale skinned boy. Hermione however was turned into a tall, blonde. Ron became short and plump. Hermione became a little taller, more curved red head. Not red hair like Weasley's but dark red. She sighed. _But now I can take Malfoy with me! _

_**Meet me at my place, now. **_

She sent the note and flooed to her house. She looked at the destination: **Antique Heaven, a local muggle shop in Manchester. Looking for anything particular, something belonging to the four founders, it may have mistakenly got to the shop.**

Hermione nodded, muggle clothing was needed before she had a chance to open her wardrobe, Draco apparated. He smirked at her before kissing her hungrily.

"Malfoy, get off," Hermione whispered. "I need to work."

"Spoil sport," he replied letting her go.

She looked at him, he was in robes.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You need to be in muggle clothing," Hermione said firmly.

"Ok, why where are we going?"

"Mission."

"To where?"

"I can't tell you why, but we're going to a muggle antique shop in Manchester, to look for anything interesting," Hermione replied.

Draco thought for a moment, "Horcrux."

"What? How do you…"

"My father had one in the house remember, yea I know what Horcrux's are," Draco smiled.

Hermione smirked, "Ok, fine so you know."

He nodded.

"Just change your clothes," Hermione said.

"I'll be back in a minute then," Draco replied before apparating back to his place.

Hermione meanwhile grabbed a white tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. She was going to put a disguising spell on her when she heard a pop in the living room. She smiled at Draco who was wearing blue faded jeans which weren't baddy but they weren't tight either. He had a black shirt on over a white t-shirt. He looked perfect.

"So you ready?" he asked.

"We're going to put on a disguising spell," Hermione said.

He nodded as they both lifted their wands. She was glad he knew the spell. She began to change. She looked in the mirror at the red head. She sighed, she preferred her own appearance. She looked over at Draco who was becoming taller and dark haired. Hermione grinned as his dark hair became spiky and his paleness was reduced. His eyes turned a soft shade of brown.

"You look…different," Hermione smiled.

"Yea yea I know," Draco looked in the mirror. He didn't like it. "Fake names?"

"Yea pick one," Hermione said.

"Simple names, common names," Draco thought. "Amy and Rick. Common muggle names."

Hermione nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'll apparate," he whispered to her. She nodded, her heart was racing as she held onto him. They soon appeared in an alleyway off the main road.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Yea Rick," Hermione smiled as she took his hand.

They walked down the main road until they found the shop. It was bigger then both of them had expected. It was run by a lady, no older then thirty five, she was short, a little chubby but her blue eyes were dazzling. When they entered the shop she walked over to them.

"Good afternoon," she smiled.

"Afternoon," Draco returned her smile.

"How can I help the two of you today?" she asked.

"We're just looking, for something nice to get for our new house," Hermione answered.

"Well have a look around and if you need me dears, I'll be by the counter," She smiled and walked away.

Hermione held onto Draco's hand as they looked around.

"This stuff is quite nice actually," Draco picked up a golden goblet. There was a small engraving on it. "Yaxley Family."

Hermione looked at it, "Wonder how that ended up in here."

Draco shrugged as they continued to look. Hermione looked up at a grandfather clock which was on one side.

"Oh Ma…Rick, this is gorgeous," Hermione looked at the clock. The face was indeed gorgeous, the numbers looked as if each one were made from sapphire stone. The hands also were sapphire and the face itself was silver like the bell. The glass was clear and the whole clock was made of mahogany.

"Yea its nice," Draco smiled. Hermione was still admiring it. "Lets buy it."

"But…its not what we came here for," Hermione said softly.

"So I'm buying it because you like it," Draco smiled.

She noticed the price on the clock, £2,500. It was an antique, but it was expensive.

"That's a lot of money," Hermione dropped the price card.

"So, I have the money."

Hermione kissed him passionately.

"Let me go get the lady and then we can take it." Draco smiled.

Hermione watched him walk up to the owner. She had searched the whole shop, there was nothing which could be an Horcrux. She watched as Draco paid with a credit card, she never knew he had a muggle credit card. She turned her head to the left corner. It was a silver shield. She walked up to it. It had the Gryffindor logo on it. She gasped. She looked at the price, only a £100. She smiled.

"Rick!" She called.

Draco walked over to her, "What?"

"Look," she pointed to the symbol.

"It could be a…" Draco said. "I'll buy that too…"

"No, I have to get in on the Ministry card," Hermione said. "And how do you have a muggle credit card?"

"I got one for the sake of it," Draco smiled. "I'm full of surprises."

"I can tell," Hermione kissed him. "And what's the limit on it?"

"Why wanna fill it up?" Draco smirked.

"No but the clock isn't cheap."

"I used my 'powers of persuasion' to get the woman to give me a limit of 10,000."

Hermione giggled, he had used magic to get a higher limit, typical.

"Sir the payment went through, do you want us to deliver the clock to an address or…" the lady asked.

"No I have a van, I'll take it once its boxed up," Draco said.

"Ok, I'll just get my sons to help you," the lady smiled.

"And can we have this shield as well," Hermione asked.

"Of course my dear," she beamed. "On the same card?"

"No, on this one," Hermione handed her another card, the owner returned the other card to Draco. When she left, Hermione glared at Draco, "What Van?"

"Oh yea, let me get the van from the corner," he smirked.

Hermione sighed, was he planning to conjure a van or steal one? She didn't want to think about it.

"So this is for your new home?" The woman asked from behind the counter as she typed the credit card number.

"Yea both are," Hermione smiled.

"He really seems to love you darling, don't let him go."

Hermione laughed lightly, "Oh I won't be letting him go anytime soon."

The woman sighed, "I remember when I was young and in love, seemed like years ago."

Hermione smiled as the grandfather clock was being boxed up.

"The van's here," Draco called from the door. The lady's two sons picked up the clock and put them in Draco's van. Hermione looked outside, yea he had got a van, she just wondered how. Draco then came into the store and took the shield. Hermione said goodbye before they got in the van.

"Where'd the van come from?" Hermione asked as he drove. She didn't even know he could drive.

"Transfigured it, its actually a button," Draco smiled.

Hermione laughed as Draco drove onto an abandoned road.

They both got out of the car. Draco levitated the clock and shield out of the van before turning it back into a button. He then grabbed onto Hermione who held the shield. Draco used his other hand to hold the clock before he transported them back to Hermione's apartment.

"So where do you want the clock?" Draco asked.

"Um how about the living room…in the Manor?" Hermione asked.

Draco beamed, "In my place?"

"Yea it'd look nice there, I mean if you want it there…" Hermione trailed off.

"Ok, I'll take it there," Draco smiled.

Hermione dropped the shield, they both took off the disguising spell.

"Right, I better go," Draco kissed her lightly.

"You not going to take me home too?" Hermione smirked.

"Are you saying…"

"Yea I prefer your bed to mine," Hermione blushed. She had never been this forward.

"Well what we waiting for?" Draco asked before he apparated him and Hermione and the clock.

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, each one is appreciated:D **

**Keep the reviews coming, hope you liked this one!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	16. First Date

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction. 

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear! 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! 

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 16:**

_**First Date**_

Hermione, again smiled when she woke up. She turned around to find Draco still asleep. She also noticed last night that Draco had left the curtains and carpet silver. 

"Morning," Draco whispered his eyes still closed. 

Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly, "Morning."

Draco opened his eyes, "I could get used to that."

Hermione blushed.

"You don't regret last night do you?" Draco asked.

"No! Last night was amazing," Hermione grinned. "Do you?"

"No, I'm ready for what round four?" Draco asked as he kissed her.

Hermione pulled back, "I'd love to but I have work to get to."

She slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. 

"Your staying for breakfast right?" Draco asked from the bedroom.

"Yes," Hermione called.

"See you in the dining room," Draco said.

Hermione smiled as she turned on the shower. _Last night was perfect, but should I have slept with him so early? I don't regret it no, it was great…one thing the upcoming war has taught me is to not waste time. I wanna be with Draco, and i am with him. _

_We do everything backwards. I've lived with him before I had a relationship, I've slept with him before a date. _Hermione smiled to herself as she put on her jeans and a t-shirt, Draco still had the clothes he had bought her during the short period when she lived at the Manor.

She headed to the dining room.

"Morning Miss," Daisy beamed. 

"Morning Daisy," Hermione returned the smile. 

She sat at the table, where Draco was already seated. Daisy made the breakfast appear before leaving.

"Daisy's happy that you're here," Draco said softly. 

"I can tell," Hermione smiled. 

They ate making small talk and then Hermione noticed the time.

"Great I'm going to be late," she got up fast. She kissed Draco lightly before leaving, "Bye."

"Bye," he watched as she apparated. 

_A woman has never made me feel the way she makes me feel…I feel alive with her. I don't close up, I don't act snide or evil around her. _

X X X X X X X 

Hermione was at her house, she grabbed her auror robes and put them on over her clothes. She grabbed the shield and apparated to the fountain outside the ministry. 

She entered the ministry and ran up to the room where the meeting was held. 

"Your late, your never late," Ginny said.

"I'm not the last one here, Ron ain't here," Hermione noticed as Neville, Luna, Harry and Ginny all looked at her.

"Yea but Ron's always late!" Ginny said.

"What's that?" Harry asked pointing to the shield.

"Possible Horcrux," Hermione answered as she took a seat.

Ron came through the door, "SORRY!" 

Harry rolled his eyes, "Now that we're all here. I want reports. I found this," Harry lifted up a small silver bracelet, it was designed as a snake with the snake head being the end of the bracelet. "Salazar Slytherin, owned this. It was said he gave it to the woman he loved and when she betrayed him, he blew her apart and the only thing left was the bracelet."

"Romantic," Ginny muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Ginny, what did you find?" Harry asked.

Ginny held in her hand a candle holder, "Rowena Ravenclaw owned this, she used it on her many nights of studying."

"Good," Harry smiled, "Neville and Luna."

"Helga Hufflepuff's wedding ring," Luna answered. "But we think its fake."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because we researched it, her ring was gold like this one," Neville showed them a gold engaged ring with a small diamond on it. "With the diamond and everything. There was a Hufflepuff logo on this, and there is one on the back. Again we think the logo is also fake because me and Luna researched, the ring is meant to have small rubies on the band itself, this one doesn't." 

"Ok, leave it with me we'll check it out," Harry took the ring and looked at it. "Hermione."

"Gryffindor shield, its real that's for sure," Hermione smiled and placed the shield on the table.

"Good," Harry said. "Ron."

"Slytherin black stone, its fake I'm sure," Ron said. "Because the Slytherin symbol isn't right, is it?" He asked handing the ring around.

"No this one has an odd snake," Ginny said passing the ring to Harry.

"This is a fake," Harry said. "Right guys well done. I'll check all this out and get back to you. You've all got on your desk, reports on death eaters, they are your focus. Keep tabs on all their activities. Ron, you and Neville will not be doing that today. I need you to go up to Portsmouth, and check out a possible attack."

They all nodded and headed to their separate offices. 

Hermione looked over her list, Gregory Goyle, Max Lotin, Jeffery Hoyland, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. _Better me have Draco's case then anyone else. Harry always has to give me the hard ones doesn't he? I guess these five are all linked together. _

She began to work, she headed down to the Department of Magical Transportation to see James Stewart. 

"Hey James," Hermione smiled at her former Hogwarts classmate.

"Hermione," he smiled. "What you doing here?"

"I need records of the recent movement of these five," Hermione said. _He apparated us to Manchester yesterday and then to mine, yea but you can't track who enters my house. Since I own the house only I can gather that information. _"I've got records for Malfoy but I haven't got records for the other four." She handed him the paper. _I do have records for Malfoy, I had his case ages ago. _

"Yep got it Hermione," James smiled. "So you going to be at Neville and Hannah's place tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" Hermione asked.

"Yea I just got the owl, there having a little party," James smiled.

"Owl must be in my office," Hermione smiled turning around. "Just send the reports to my office."

"Will do," James smiled.

Hermione re-entered her office, and there was not only one owl but two owls waiting for her. She recognised the second owl as Draco's owl. She picked up the foreign owl's note first:

**Hermione, I would ask you in person but I couldn't make it into work today, I know its short notice but me and Neville would love it if you could attend our little party tomorrow night. Our place at say 7pm? Owl back**

**Hannah Abbott**

Hermione smiled and wrote the reply: 

**I would love to come, see you soon.**

**Hermione.**

Hermione then opened the second letter she had received: 

**Amy, Rick would like to invite you to dinner at Star Restaurant in Muggle London. **

Hermione was confused:

**What are you talking about? We can't be seen together in Muggle London.**

She waited for the reply:

**No we can't but Amy and Rick can. Tonight 6.30? **

Hermione smiled:

**I knew there was a brain under all that blonde hair. Pick me at my place.**

**Amy**

She smiled as she got back to work, at least she had something to look forward to. James handed her the reports and she saw that yesterday none of the death eaters had left their own places, she wondered why that was. Her mind continuously wondered to Draco, he was smart, he had figured out a way for them to date, but it meant no apparating or the Ministry would pick it up. _Damn I forgot that. _

"Pinky!" Hermione called, she knew she was in the office but her house elf was always a call away.

Crack. "Yes miss," Pinky smiled.

Hermione grabbed a parchment, "Here can you send this to this address, no one can know ok?" Hermione said writing: **No apparating to my place, the Ministry will pick it up. **

"Yes Miss," Pinky took the letter and left.

Hermione sat on her chair hoping Draco receives it. Within half an hour she got a reply: **Got it. **

Hermione smiled, tonight was going to be perfect. She couldn't wait. She knew Star Restaurant, it was a five star place meaning formal. She was beaming when the clock struck five and she could leave. She was glad she didn't run into Harry or Ginny, Ginny would defiantly have figured out she had a date. She got home. Before she could pick out something to wear, something appeared in her bedroom. She turned around and there on the bed was a huge present, wrapped and covered in a ribbon. She opened it slowly and gasped. It was a red dress. She picked it up. It reached up to her knees, there was no bag to it, it was a halter neck tight dress. She put it on, putting on a silver shawl with silver heels. She didn't put on a necklace, there was no space because of the halter neck but she did put on some silver bangles on each arm.

She straightened her hair, and clipped half of it back. It was nearly six thirty, she put on a little perfume before heading downstairs. 

"Pinky, is this too much?" she asked the elf. 

"No Miss," the elf answered with a smile, "You look lovely Miss."

She waited till Draco came before she would put on the disguising spell. Finally a knock came on the door. Pinky opened the door magically, to let Draco in. He smiled at Hermione before removing the disguising spell on him. He looked great in his complete black suite. 

"You look beautiful," he whispered kissing her tenderly. 

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. "I love the dress. Thank you."

"Your welcome," he smiled. "Should we go?"

Hermione nodded, they both put the spell on them and became Rick and Amy. When they were outside, Hermione grinned at the black stretch limo waiting for them.

"Like?" Draco asked kissing her neck from behind.

"I love!" Hermione grinned as the driver opened the door for them.

"And it's a muggle rental before you ask," Draco said as the door was closed behind them.

Hermione smiled as he handed her a glass full of champagne, "Thanks."

"Your beautiful Granger," Draco whispered before kissing her.

Hermione kissed him back, "As much as I want to, we can't do this in the back of a limo."

"We can," Draco smirked. 

"In your dreams," Hermione grinned pushing him away and drinking her champagne.

"Your evil," Draco pouted.

They arrived at the restaurant within a few minutes. 

"Reservations under Blake," Draco said.

Hermione smirked, _Rick Blake. _

There table was a perfect private booth. The waiter arrived to take their order. 

"Blake?" Hermione asked when the waiter left with their orders.

"I couldn't think, when he asked under what name I just picked the first thing in my head," Draco smiled.

Hermione laughed.

"You have a beautiful laugh."

Hermione blushed.

"Soon your going to be completely red if you keep blushing."

Hermione smiled, red hair, red dress, red face, red booth, "I'll camouflage with the chairs. You should stop complimenting me."

"Can't help it."

"I never thought I'd see the soft side of Dr…Rick Blake," Hermione smiled.

"Believe it babe, the day is here," Draco returned her smile.

"There's the cocky Rick we all know and love."

"Funny," Draco smiled. "Only you can see this side."

"I'm glad I got to see this side of you." 

The food arrived.

"So is this H…Amy the way you are with everyone or just me," Draco smirked.

"I'm always nice to everyone but not as open as this. Only Ginny knows every thing about me, and Harry knows a lot. Ron used to but no anymore. But no one knows how stressed I was, how bored I was before you came a long."

Draco caressed Hermione's hand, "Who would have thought you and me would be here?"

"Not me," Hermione laughed. "If someone told me back in 6th year that I would be on a date with you, I would laugh and think their completely mad."

"Thanks!" Draco laughed.

"No but you know what I mean," Hermione smiled.

Draco nodded. They soon finished dinner before they got back in the limo. The driver took them to the Manor. When they reached the Manor, they took off the disguising spells. When she opened the door to Draco's bedroom, it was covered in red rose petals.

Hermione smiled widely, "Oh Draco…" she whispered.

Draco looked at her a little shocked.

"What?" she asked him softly. 

"You called me Draco."

"Isn't that your name?" Hermione smiled.

"No, its…you've always called me Malfoy."

"Well I can call you Malfoy."

"No call me Draco," he kissed her. "I love it when you say my name."

"Draco, tonight was perfect," Hermione kissed him.

"Your worth it Hermione," Draco smiled. _Could it be any more perfect?_

**A/N: Yep he said those foreboding words! Wait and see what happens!**

**I guess your wondering why I updated a day early, well guys we've reached the 300 mark! Therefore I updated:D See what happens when you review and make me happy:D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**And here you go guys, you can have a little preview of the next chapter:**

"You're glowing!" Ginny smirked. 

"Yea well, I'm happy," Hermione blushed.

"And she's blushing, you know what this means Harry?" Ginny smiled.

"She's hot?" Harry suggested.

"She has a new man in her life!" Ginny squealed.

**Review:D**

**Oh yea one more thing, I will be needing a beta real soon, so any of you who can seriously help me and have the time, drop me a line in the review or PM me and then I'll pick someone. Thanks! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	17. Neville and Hannah's Party

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction. 

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear! 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! 

**A/N: **Hey sorry guys I forgot to mention how they get leads for Horcruxes. Basically Ministry put out a notice for anyone to tell them where any objects from the four founders of Hogwarts are located. No one knows its Horcrux's, except the Ministry lot. Anyways enjoy this!

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 17:**

_**Neville and Hannah's Party**_

The following night Hermione was glowing. She was ready to apparate to Neville and Hannah's house. She looked in the mirror one last time. She wore a strapless black dress which reached just above her knees. She put on a short white jacket over the dress. Her shoes were silver matching a silver chained thin belt on the dress. She wore a butterfly pendant silver necklace and matching earrings. _Perfect. _She smiled. All day all she had thought about was Draco, she had loved last night. He asked her out for tonight but she had to refuse. She sighed before grabbing her handbag and apparating to Neville and Hannah's front lawn. The house elf led her to the main party room. Hermione smiled. The room had been magically altered to a ball room. It was all golden and white. She smiled at the piano in one corner playing by magic. Everyone was formal and smiling.

Another house elf handed Hermione a glass of champagne.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice came from the crowd. 

Hermione turned around to see the red head walking towards her with Harry behind her. 

"Ginny," she hugged her best friend, "Harry." She hugged him too.

"You're glowing!" Ginny smirked. 

"Yea well, I'm happy," Hermione blushed.

"And she's blushing, you know what this means Harry?" Ginny smiled.

"She's hot?" Harry suggested.

"She has a new man in her life!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione turned the shade of Ginny's hair, "I don't have a new man in my life, Ginny shut up."

"Who is he?" Ginny asked.

"No one!" Hermione laughed it off, "Seriously Ginny, when do I have the time for a man?"

Ginny smirked, "Fine, no man."

"Are you two done?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Ginny smiled. 

"So why do you think we've been invited here?" Harry asked.

"For news," Hermione smirked.

Just as Harry opened his mouth, everyone was told to hush as Neville and Hannah entered.

"First me and Hannah would like to thank you all for coming today," Neville smiled. "I guess your all wondering why you're here. Hannah and I have two pieces of information to share with you. The first is, I asked Hannah to marry me and she has accepted." Everyone cheered and whistled. "The second is, my lovely fiancé is going to make me a father."

People were shocked but they cheered and applauded again. 

"Dinner will be served in half an hour," Hannah added before they mingled with their guests.

Ron and Lavender walked over to Harry, Ginny and Hermione. 

"Pregnant huh?" Ron said. 

"Yea," Hermione and Ginny said.

"Why aren't you two shocked?" Harry asked. 

"We all knew," Lavender answered.

"You as well! Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"Because you wouldn't have kept it quite!" Lavender smiled. 

"Women," Harry and Ron muttered as Dinner was announced. 

Hermione found herself at a table with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and James.

"Proper formal tonight," Ron said as the first course appeared.

"Yea it's nice," Hermione smiled. 

"Sort of," Ron said. 

"I can't believe Hannah and Neville are going to have a baby!" Ginny grinned. 

"I know! Its so cute, isn't it Ron?" Lavender smiled.

Ron grunted.

"That's a hint mate," Harry grinned. 

"Fine, how many kids do you want?" Ron asked.

"At least three," Harry grinned at Ginny. 

"Three huh? Sure why not," Ginny laughed. 

"Ron I want three minimum as well," Lavender smiled.

Ron almost chocked. 

"Ron, you okay mate?" James asked.

The girls suppressed there laughs. 

The second course came and then the main. The subject of babies was dropped.

"So Hermione, who's the new man in your life?" Lavender asked.

"What new man?" Hermione asked.

"Your glowing!" Lavender smiled.

"So? You and Ginny are too alike, it scares me," Hermione replied.

"Well why you glowing then?" Ginny asked.

"Middle of my menstrual cycle," Hermione replied, all three guys chocked. "Grow up." 

"Sorry but we're eating!" Ron said quietly. 

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yea that could explain the glowing," Ginny sighed. "Well we need to find you a man!"

"Hey your single right?" Lavender began looking at James.

"Ginny Potter and Lavender Brown if you don't stop I swear I will hex you both into oblivion!" Hermione warned.

"Subject dropped!" Lavender smiled. "So Neville and Hannah…"

Most of the conversation was about Neville and Hannah. Hermione walked over to the couple and congratulated them before saying goodbye to everyone. 

"Hermione wait up," James said as Hermione opened the front door.

"Hey , listen I'm sorry about Lavender and Ginny…" Hermione began as they walked onto the front lawn. 

"Its fine, actually I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me say next Friday?" James asked.

Hermione was shocked, " I'd love to but I can't…"

"Its fine, worth an ask right?" James smiled.

Hermione was again shocked. From all the rumours about James, she would have thought his reaction would be different. Even though he was a nice guy rumours were he never took rejection nicely. 

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, bye Hermione," James smiled and apparated. 

Hermione was still shocked when she apparated home. She appeared in her living room, she screamed when she saw a shadow in her kitchen.

"Granger calm down," Draco laughed. 

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione took deep breaths. 

Draco walked over to her, still laughing, he hugged her. 

"Not funny!" Hermione said calming down.

"Hilarious," Draco smirked. "You're an auror right? Don't they teach you like when you see something suspicious, remain calm, draw your wand and be as quiet as possible?"

"Shut up," Hermione pushed him away, "That was not funny!"

"No Hermione it wasn't," Draco said trying to keep a straight face. 

"After the night I've had, I was just surprised," Hermione said.

"What happened?"

"Well first, I got there and Ginny said I was glowing, she assumed I had a new man in my life. I convinced her I didn't. then Lavender assumed the same thing, it was not fun. I had to shut them up by threatening to hex them to oblivion."

Draco hugged her, "Well you do have a new man babe."

"Yea but they can't know that," Hermione sighed. "Then James asked me out."

"Who the fuck is James ?"

"James Stewart from Hogwarts," Hermione responded looking at Draco. He was jealous and she could tell.

"That know it all, over bearing ugly baboon," Draco said, "What did you say?"

"I said yes, I'd meet him tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione smiled.

"You did what?" Draco shouted.

Hermione laughed, "Revenge is sweet!"

"That was not funny!" Draco said. "Not funny at all."

"Well I didn't find you appearing here funny, but you did so I found this funny," Hermione smirked. 

"Any other joke I would be able to take, you with another guy, I can't take that. I can't deal with that," Draco said.

Hermione was taken back, "I'm sorry, you're the only one for me Draco." She kissed him lightly. "You wanna stay here tonight?"

"Thought you wouldn't ask!" Draco smirked regaining his composure. 

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews:D**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	18. James Attacks

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction. 

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear! 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! 

**A/N: **Hey sorry guys I forgot to mention how they get leads for Horcruxes. Basically Ministry put out a notice for anyone to tell them where any objects from the four founders of Hogwarts are located. No one knows its Horcrux's, except the Ministry lot. Anyways enjoy this!

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 18:**

_**James Attacks**_

Draco smiled as he apparated to the Manor the following day. He still had a few more days before the death eaters return. He wanted to do something special for Hermione but he couldn't think of what to do. He didn't want to date her as Rick, but he knew he had no choice. He craved to see her and that's what he didn't understand. _I've never felt like this before…_

X X X X X 

Hermione was in the office as usual. 

"We've used the dark mark testing potion on nearly everybody," Ginny said as she walked in the office.

"Who's left?"

"You," Ginny said. "Not that Harry doesn't trust you or…"

"Pass the potion," Hermione smiled. She took it and waited. "See no glowing!"

"I knew it wouldn't glow!" Ginny grinned. "But had to check."

Hermione smiled, "How's the Horcrux testing going?" 

"Not well, there's no real way of telling if there is a Horcrux in any of them," Ginny sighed.

"Maybe there's a potion or something," Hermione said. "I can research it."

"Good luck. You know how hard it is to find any information on Horcrux!" Ginny said. 

"I know but worth a try," Hermione smiled.

"Ok," Ginny gave in. "Listen can you try and find a way to…if there's a way for Harry…"

Hermione got up and hugged the red head. 

"Harry will be ok," Hermione said. _Yea he has a Horcrux in him but he will have to live._

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, she was now in tears. "I love him so much, I can't live without him, I can't, I won't!"

"You won't have to, I promise you won't have to. We'll do everything to make sure Harry wins," Hermione hugged her tighter.

After a few minutes Ginny pulled back and wiped away her tears, "Thanks."

"Anytime you need to talk I'm here for you," Hermione smiled. 

"I know! And likewise," Ginny smiled. 

"That's what friends are for init."

Ginny was ready to leave the room when she turned around, "Hermione I need help."

"With what?"

"Meet me this evening please," Ginny asked. 

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Ok I'll meet you at…"

"Your place."

Hermione nodded. She watched Ginny leave, wondering what was wrong. She sighed as her mind went to Draco. _What if he dies in the war? Then what do I do? Will he even make it to the war? If he can save his mother…after all Voldermort controls the hospital, maybe Draco will have to fight in the war then what? Will he have to fight for him? _Her head was hurting, it was way into the afternoon. She decided she would research at home. She headed down the elevators and to the fountain, she was around the side alleyway ready to apparate when someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her against the wall. She tried to scream but her mouth was covered by his hand. It was James.

"Thought you could reject me huh?" James snarled. "And get away with it?"

Hermione tried to get her wand out of her pocket.

"I don't think so," James smirked grabbing her hand and throwing the wand to the floor.

He made a mistake of letting go of her mouth. Hermione screamed. He pushed her harder against the wall. 

"Bitch," James said. "I'm going to have you Hermione Gran…"

"Stupefy," a cold voice spoke knocking James to the ground.

Hermione saw Draco standing there, shocked, horrified and more then anything, Angry. 

Hermione grabbed her wand and ran to Draco.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. 

"Yea."

"I can hurt him some more if you let me."

"No he isn't worth it," Hermione was shaking. "Take me home."

Draco nodded and apparated her to Malfoy Manor. 

"Home," Draco said. "Or did you mean your…"

"No this is fine," Hermione sat down on the chair.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"I…he said…I couldn't reject him and he was going to have me and…" Hermione was panicking. 

Draco held onto her and rubbed her back gently, "Its ok, I'm here."

"We left him," Hermione pulled back. "I've gotta owl Harry or else he'll think it was a death eater."

"It was a death eater," Draco whispered.

"Yea but your different," Hermione sighed.

Draco made some parchment and quill appear out of no where and handed it to Hermione, who wrote down what had happened. Draco then sent Daisy to owl the letter to Harry using Hermione's owl at her apartment.

Draco then turned to Hermione and kissed her lightly. 

"Thanks for…" Hermione whispered.

"No one touches my girl," Draco said firmly. 

Hermione smiled. 

"So how about you stay here tonight?" 

"I'd love to Draco but Ginny needs me tonight, she said she needs help."

Draco nodded. 

"Draco, why were you at the ministry?" Hermione asked, they had never ever agreed to meet there.

"To give you this," he pulled out a thick book out of his cloak, Hermione assumed he shrunk it to fit it in there or the pockets were bigger then they looked. "Its got a whole chapter on Horcrux's. I was planning to come in as Rick if I had to. I did owl you to come outside."

"I missed the owl," Hermione said looking at the book. It was old, the covers were hard and covered in red and white jewels. She opened it; there were seven pages on Horcrux's. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Draco smiled, Hermione kissed him.

"I better go."

"Yea," Draco held onto her.

"I'll try and come back this evening if I can," Hermione whispered.

"I'll be here," Draco kissed her hungrily. 

"Your making it hard for me to leave!" Hermione laughed.

"Then don't leave," Draco continued to kiss her.

"I have to," Hermione pulled away. "See ya."

"Bye." Draco said as Hermione apparated. 

Hermione was no sooner in her apartment when Harry and Ginny arrived.

"What happened with James?" Harry asked.

"He tried to attack me or something," Hermione mumbled.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I turned him down after Neville's party," Hermione admitted.

"He's fired," Harry said angrily, knowing how James took rejection. 

"How did you stupefy him?" Ginny asked.

"Wandless magic," Hermione lied.

Ginny hugged Hermione. 

"You want us to stay or leave?" Harry asked.

"Me and Hermione are actually having a girls night in today," Ginny answered quickly looking at Hermione.

"Oh yea, sorry nearly forgot," Hermione agreed.

Harry nodded. He kissed his wife, hugged Hermione and left. 

"What's wrong Gin?" Hermione asked.

"I have an appointment at St. Mungo's I need you to come with me."

"Why? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Ginny smiled. 

They flooed to the hospital. 

"Ginny can you please tell me what's going on!" Hermione demanded. 

"Mrs Potter," A nurse called.

"Here," Ginny got up and Hermione followed.

They were shown to a white room and Ginny was told to sit up on the bed. A healer arrived and cast a few spells. 

"Mrs Potter, congratulations your pregnant," The healer smiled. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant," Ginny smiled.

Hermione hugged Ginny, "WOW! Congratulations." 

"Mrs Potter?" The healer looked at her.

"Um, no I'll come back with my husband," Ginny grinned. "How far along am I?"

"One second," the healer again cast a few more spells, "Five weeks."

"Oh wow," Ginny was in shock but she couldn't help smiling. 

"I'm going to give you a few books and leaflets and book you in for an ultrasound," The healer smiled. "Congratulations." 

"Thanks," Ginny smiled.

They then picked up the books and booked an appointment before heading back to Hermione's place. 

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny squealed.

"I know!" Hermione laughed and hugged her again. 

"Oh no, How's Harry going to take the news?" Ginny worried.

"He'll be fine," Hermione reassured her.

"I better go and tell him," Ginny said. "Thanks Hermione for being there for me!"

"Like I said what are friends for," Hermione smiled as Ginny walked over to the floo. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Ginny hugged her again before leaving.

Hermione smiled as she left. She looked over to the coffee table, she had left the book Draco gave her there. She didn't feel like research today. She apparated to Malfoy Manor. It was nearly ten, but she hoped Draco was awake. 

"Miss?" Daisy asked.

Hermione turned around, "Daisy, is Draco…"

"He's upstairs Miss," Daisy smiled.

"Is he asleep?"

"No Miss, reading Miss."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you."

She apparated to his bedroom but he wasn't there. Daisy said reading so she headed to the library, Draco was there sitting behind the desk reading a huge book.

"Hi," Hermione smiled.

"Hey," Draco grinned walking to her. He kissed her.

Suddenly Hermione felt a bit low. 

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"Everyone's pregnant," Hermione blurted out. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes and what you mean everyone?"

"Two friends," Hermione sighed. "Pregnant, its like everyone's pregnant and the other friend (A/N: she means Lavender), she wants a kid soon and will be trying and…" Hermione sighed and sat down on the sofa in the library. Draco sat beside her.

"So you want a baby too?" Draco asked.

"No…yea…no wait I dunno," Hermione sighed. 

"Well we can have a baby if you want," Draco said slowly. _What am I saying? I'm not ready for a kid. _

"No," Hermione finally said. "I don't want a baby not yet, but I want one, one day."

"Ok," Draco said confused.

"Is it too soon to talk about all this?" Hermione asked. "Like too soon in the relationship."

"No," Draco said. "This is a serious relationship not a fling so no its not too early."

"ok."

"I get what you mean about the baby, you want one and you want to know if we're heading in that direction." Draco smiled. "We are."

Hermione kissed him, "Good because I can't lose you."

Draco kissed her hungrily. _I have a future, we have a future. _

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this one, the next chapter will be up soon and BSL will be updated later today or probably tomorrow! I think I'll give you a lil preview for the next chapter too:**

"I want my present!" Hermione pouted.

Draco looked at the time, "You can have it after we come back."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"To the hospital, I want you to meet my mother," Draco said softly.

**The next chapter is called Christmas! And hopefully it'll be a good one!**

**Keep the reviews coming and have a great Easter!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	19. Christmas

Deadly Attraction

**Deadly Attraction**

**Summary:** He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldermort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction. 

**Starring:** Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear! 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! 

**A/N: **Hey sorry guys I forgot to mention how they get leads for Horcruxes. Basically Ministry put out a notice for anyone to tell them where any objects from the four founders of Hogwarts are located. No one knows its Horcrux's, except the Ministry lot. Anyways enjoy this!

**X X X X X **

**Chapter 19: **

_**Christmas**_

Few days before Christmas: 

The book Draco had given Hermione was very useful. It had a potion to rid a Horcrux if it was in a living thing but it only be used on a full moon. The group had decided the next useful full moon would be on January 2nd, they would use the potion on Harry then. Hermione had already made it with the help of Draco.

In the book there was also an incantation to use to recognise a Horcrux. None of the items that the aurors had picked up had a Horcrux in them. 

It was nearing Christmas, Hermione and Draco had been together since the middle of September, Draco didn't let his death eaters attack as much, his reasoning behind it was they weren't ready and they couldn't afford more death eaters to die. Voldermort had bought it. 

Hermione and Draco had gone out a few times as Rick and Amy but most of their dates were either at the Manor or Hermione's apartment. She loved it. It was a week before Christmas and Hermione lay awake beside Draco. She looked at him while he slept. _Peaceful. _She smiled, his left hand moved out of the duvet. Hermione looked at his arm. It was the first time she had really looked at the dark mark on him. She wasn't repulsed by it, she just felt a bit weird and then felt bad. Afterall this was the price he was paying to save his mother. 

"It won't hurt you," Draco's voice said.

"I…" Hermione stuttered. 

"Its fine," Draco kissed her. 

"Sorry," Hermione blushed.

"For what?" Draco asked getting up. "You can look at it, just don't touch it or it'll burn you."

"Burn me?" Hermione asked, she'd never heard that. 

"Yea because your muggle born, no pure blood," Draco said apologetically. 

"Oh," Hermione sat up and looked at the clock. "I'm going to be late!"

Draco smiled, "Everyone should be used to you being late."

"Yea over the last few months!" Hermione grinned. 

"Listen, Hermione what you doing for Christmas, in the evening?" Draco asked.

"Um, I'm having lunch at the Weasley's but nothing in the evening, why?" Hermione asked.

"I wanna spend some of Christmas with you," Draco kissed her.

"Ok, I'll be here in the evening," Hermione smiled before apparating. 

The next few days went fast, there were less attacks but more possible Horcrux's. All the leads were fake. Soon Christmas was here.

X X X X X

Christmas day: 

Hermione spent the morning at the Weasley's. They were all there. Fred and George were with their wives Maria and Tina. Maria was married to Fred, Tina was her best friend and fell for George, both witches. Percy had married his childhood sweet heart Penelope Clearwater and she was pregnant. Fleur was also pregnant and her and Bill were here to. Charlie, his girlfriend Brianna and their child Mary, three years old were already here too. Ron nad Lavender had arrived hours ago. Harry and Ginny had arrived with Hermione. Ginny had still not told Harry about the baby. 

"LUNCH! TABLE NOW!" Arthur announced, the tables were set up in the garden.

The whole clan sat around the table.

"I want presents!" Mary said at the table sitting next to her gran, Molly. 

"After lunch darling," Brianna said to her from across the table.

"I want crackers!" Mary grinned. 

"Here you go," Molly handed her one end and they pulled it. "YAY I WIN!"

Hermione and Ginny were both grinning. 

"You sure you two want one of them?" Brianna asked Penelope and Fleur pointing to Mary. 

"Yea we want a little Mary," Penelope smiled at Percy. 

"She's adorable," Ginny smiled. 

"When do you and Harry plan to start a family?" Hermione smirked. 

Ginny smiled and kicked her under the table, "When we can."

"Hermione are you dating anyone at the moment?" Molly asked. 

"No, I'm not," Hermione replied. 

"Well I met this lady in the shops, she had a handsome boy with her. I'm meeting her and her son for lunch tomorrow, are you free?" Molly asked.

"I'm sorry I can't make it," Hermione said. 

"Hermione dear, you have to date, life's short, you need to find someone, you deserve it," Molly said.

Hermione put her fork down, "Truth is Molly I like this guy…"

"What guy?" Ginny demanded. "Why have I not heard of him?"

"You have," Hermione said. "You remember that guy from the club?"

"Yea what about him, he went out of the country didn't he?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, he found out I was Hermione, well he's a wizard too, he lives in Spain," Hermione lied. _Is any of this making sense?_

"Really!" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. _Apparently it does. _"Yea well he owled me, for lunch while he's in the UK, so I am going to go out with him and we'll see where it goes from there."

"But Spain? Can you do the long distance thing?" Ginny asked.

"If I like him then I will," Hermione replied.

"Aww that is cute!" Fleur smiled. "Ooo," she grabbed her stomach, "Baby kicked, baby agrees with me!"

Hermione smiled. They finished lunch soon and entered the living room.

"Presents!" Mary squealed, she ran to the tree and opened all her presents before anyone else had opened their first.

Hermione received lots of clothes, books, tickets to concerts etc. She was happy with her gifts.

"Harry I have another gift for you," Ginny took a deep breathe. "I'm pregnant."

Harry was shocked, "I…I'm going to be a dad?"

Ginny nodded, everyone's eyes were on the couple. 

Harry kissed her lightly, "Ginny, you've made me so happy."

Ginny hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry smiled.

Hermione got up. She had to go it was nearing five and she had promised Draco she would meet him. She said goodbye to everyone and flooed to her own apartment. She then changed into a black dress and apparated to Malfoy Manor. She was just about to turn around when with a pop Draco appeared. 

Hermione screamed.

Draco grinned, "Its only me!"

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Hermione shouted trying to calm her breathing. 

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Draco smiled and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas," She whispered. "Where did you come from?"

"I spend Christmas with the Zabini's." he replied.

Hermione nodded. She took out a box from her hand and handed it to him, "Present."

He took it and opened it slowly. It was a long gold chain and on it a red stone. 

"Its protection," Hermione explained. "If your ever hit with a spell that could kill you, it'll block it by exploding. It'll take the spell and then after that your not protected."

Draco kissed her, "Its lovely. Thank you."

"Are you sure you like it?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione nodded. 

"This could mean one of the aurors hit me and I live."

"I can't bear the thought of you not with me. I can't have you die on me!"

Draco hugged her, "Does Potter have one?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "It's the stone of Scarlet. She was a greek myth, apparently she fell in love with the enemy, to protect him from her family she made him this stone. There's only one but it works. Once your done with it, it'll reappear somewhere else around the world."

Draco put it on, "I love it."

"I want my present!" Hermione pouted.

Draco looked at the time, "You can have it after we come back."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"To the hospital, I want you to meet my mother," Draco said softly.

"Ok, but I should become Amy," Hermione said. Draco nodded. Hermione used the spell and turned into Amy. 

Draco handed her a hooded cloak and held onto her hand as he apparated them to St. Martins. It was a dark and cold looking place form the outside. They walked in silently, everyone was alert and hooded. They walked up to the third floor and Draco opened the seventh door before taking his hood down. 

Hermione took hers down as well. The room was very large, not like a hospital room. The room was painted green and the floors were wooden. There were lamps and sofas and another door led to the bedroom. There on a bed lay Narcissa Malfoy, anyone who looked at her would fall in love with her beauty. Her silvery blonde hair, her light eyes. Yet she was thin, tired looking, she looked ill. She turned to see who had opened her doors. 

"Draco!" She ran up to her son and hugged her son tightly. 

"Mum," he whispered. He fought his tears and pulled back. "Mum, this is Amy, my girlfriend."

Narcissa looked at Hermione and smiled, "Beautiful."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy," Hermione smiled.

"Mum I got you something," Draco handed her a box.

"For me!" Narcissa laughed and opened the box. It was a diamond bracelet. "I love jewellery! 

"I know mum, I know," Draco hugged her. "I love you mum."

"Draco what's gotten into you, I love you too love," she smiled. For a second Draco thought he saw the old Narcissa emerging but the Narcissa in front of him started to giggle again. "You know I can't have visitors for long. I need rest."

"Ok mum," Draco got up.

"It was nice to meet you Hermione Granger," Narcissa smiled.

Hermione went pale. 

"Mum its Amy," Draco corrected.

"NO, I know who she is, don't worry secrets safe!" She giggled again. She hugged them both and waved them goodbye. Hermione was still shocked when she put her hood up. Once they were out Draco apparated them home. 

"She knows!" Hermione gasped. "What if she tells someone?"

"She won't, even if she does no one will believe her," Draco sighed. "You saw her today, it was a good day. Other times she's shouting screaming and throwing vases at me."

"Maybe she's getting better."

"For a moment I thought I saw the real her coming through," Draco sighed. "Then she giggles again and…"

Hermione hugged Draco, who kissed her back. 

"I love you," Draco whispered, as they sat down on the sofa. Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap. 

Hermione was shocked and then smiled, "I love you too."

Draco then pulled out a small black box from his pocket, he opened it. There was a white gold ring, (like a wedding band), in the box. It was on a white gold chain. "A promise ring. I promise to always love you. I'm giving you the ring because I want you to be just mine, no one else's and that's what this ring means. Our love."

"I love it," Hermione smiled putting it around her neck. "I love the ring and I love you."

Draco smiled, "Good."

He kissed her heatedly. 

"Daisy made dinner," Draco said once he pulled away.

"I want dessert first," Hermione grinned. 

Draco kissed her, "Your wish, my command."

X X X X X X 

**A/N: Hey guys, I don't think this is one of my strong chapters, when I wrote this, like a week ago I was dealing with a bit of a block so it didn't turn out that good. Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming and I'll keep updating!**

**Oh and for those of you wondering why Draco doesn't become a spy for the Order, well lets think logically, he can't risk his mother for anything, the order wont be able to protect her because they cant get into the hospital unless Voldy dies, so that's why he's not a spy. **

**Any other questions, let me know!**

**Keep the reviews coming! I appreciate every one of them! Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

Hermione was trying to stay calm. _How could he? How could Draco…my Draco, how can he do this? How can he hurt so many? His mum…but this far…_

**-X-X-X-**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	20. Diagon Alley

Deadly Attraction

**Deadly Attraction**

Summary: He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldemort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

Starring: Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: Hey sorry guys I forgot to mention how they get leads for Horcruxes. Basically Ministry put out a notice for anyone to tell them where any objects from the four founders of Hogwarts are located. No one knows its Horcrux's, except the Ministry lot. Anyways enjoy this!**

**And this chapter is dedicated to SHAT! :D**

X X X X X

**Chapter 20:**

_**Diagon Alley**_

Hermione was in her apartment, ready to leave. She grabbed her bag. None of the leads they had received led them to the real Horcrux. All the items that each Auror found were normal items. None of them had Voldemort's soul in them; meaning that the seventh and final Horcrux was out there somewhere.

Pop.

"Hurry up, Potter wants you now!" Snape barked at her.

"I'm coming!" Hermione replied. Snape was gone. She knew he wouldn't stay while the Harry took the Horcrux potion. When Hermione got there, she was the last in the office.

Hermione locked all the doors in the office. Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Neville were in the office. Hermione sealed all the doors and windows magically and then put a silencing spell around the room.

Ginny held the potion bottle in her hand looking fearful, "How is this meant to work?"

"The potion kills the Horcrux inside Harry," Hermione explained. "It will hurt, probably a lot but you will be ok. If the worse happens, we have a healer on standby. I'll unlock the door; Ron will leave and get her. She's next door."

Harry nodded; he looked at Ginny, "I'll be fine."

Ginny nodded and kissed him before he took the potion from Hermione.

They all watched as Harry drank the potion in one go. Ginny had taken his wand, in case Harry lost control. They waited for a reaction. Then all of a sudden, Harry let out a deadly scream. He fell to the ground holding his head.

Ginny fell beside him, trying to calm him, "Its ok, it's nearly over." She kept repeating that.

Harry's eyes widened, as his face became red. He screamed louder, Hermione turned away not wanting to look. He screamed again and again. Ginny was in tears as Harry curled up into a ball. Then through his mouth, dark gas and light exited. It all left his body. They all watched. Ginny held onto Harry who looked as if he was having a fit. Then it stopped. The black smoke was gone/ Harry had stopped screaming. He was sweating and panting as Ginny hugged him. The Horcrux in him was gone. And Harry knew Voldemort had felt it.

"Harry," Ginny cried. "GET THE HEALER!"

Hermione unlocked the door, Ron ran out and got the healer. She looked over Harry.

"I'm fine," Harry said weakly still lying in Ginny's lap on the floor.

"Mr Potter, you'll need a strengthening potion," The healer advised.

"Yeah we can get that," Hermione nodded to Luna who went off down to the potion supplier shop to pick it up.

Ron showed the healer out.

"Man you looked like…" Neville stopped.

"It felt like my soul was being torn into pieces," Harry admitted.

Ginny kissed his forehead, "Just one more battle to go, and then all this is over."

Harry nodded.

"Luna will be back in a bit," Hermione said. "Until then you two stay here, me and Neville have to get to work."

"Thanks," Ginny said to Hermione and Neville as they lost.

Outside the office Hermione looked at Neville, "We need the final Horcrux as soon as possible. I need all files reopened and we need to speed up."

"Yea got that," Neville agreed. "There are a few more leads I can some training aurors to pick up a few and the order can help."

Hermione nodded, "Lets get to work then."

Neville nodded as they split up. Hermione headed to her office. She didn't have time to think about Draco. She had spent New Years Eve with him and he had told her again that he had loved her and she had said it too and meant it. Hermione was too busy to dwell on him. There were so many possibilities for the next Horcrux, it could be anywhere.

Luna entered the office, "Hermione, there's an attack."

"Where?" Hermione grabbed her wand.

"Diagon Alley!" Luna said as they both ran out of the Ministry. "Death Eaters trying to take over, most people are barricaded in shops. A fight is starting."

Hermione and Luna apparated to Diagon Alley, curses, hexes, spells were being fired in every direction. Luna had to duck to avoid one curse. Hermione and Luna both had their wands ready as they began to fire curses.

There were two dozen death eaters on the scene and an equal number of aurors and order members. Hermione saw Tonks fighting a death eater. She recognised him as Blaise Zabini. Hermione sighed as she was grabbed from behind and pushed into an alleyway.

"Well, well Mudblood," Lotin grinned. "How's it going?"

Hermione grabbed her wand, "Avada Kedavra."

Lotin ducked, "Bad mudblood."

Hermione was face to face with him. A jet of green light erupted from behind him and Lotin fell. Another death eater had killed him. The mask was taken off slowly. Draco. He turned around quickly before he was seen. Hermione left the dead death eater before rejoining the fight. Tonks was injured, bleeding badly. She apparated to her and grabbed her and apparated her to Grimmauld Palace where Shacklebot was forced to stay. Hermione left Tonks with him and left. She returned to the fight. There were too many people down. The death eaters were winning. Harry stood up; he had been knocked down by Clen, a known death eater, a ruthless arrogant killer. Harry raised his wand and killed him; he killed three other death eaters in five minutes. The death eaters stood on one side, the aurors on the other.

"Potter, you haven't won, look at the injuries your people have suffered," Zabini smirked.

"And you've lost at least half your number if not more," Harry replied, his wand raised. "Feel like dying?"

Zabini smirked, "The boy who lived, when the Dark Lord is ready you'll die."

Draco snarled as he sent up the dark mark, "Before you look at us, look in some of those shops. Then you'll now how many of you lot have died."

With that the death eaters left. Harry and the others were panicking as everyone ran to a shop and took down the charms. Some shops were untouched and then there were five shops. In each shop there were no charms on the outside and on the inside…dead bodies, at least a dozen in each if not more.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Harry shouted.

"What is it with Malfoy; he can do anything and everything!" Ron wondered aloud.

"He's different then the ferret we used to know," Ginny said sadly looking at the bodies.

Hermione shivered. Did Draco do this?

"Where's Tonks?" Remus demanded.

"Back at headquarters, she was hurt," Hermione replied. Remus nodded.

"We need damage control, and healers as many as possible," He looked at Hermione. "Apparate to St. Mungo's and get some healers."

Hermione nodded, she apparated to the hospital and asked for healers. Six volunteered, they apparated to Diagon Alley, she went back and got a few more. Some of the people were alive, not all of them had been killed. Everyone was checked out.

Hermione was trying to stay calm. _How could he? How could Draco…my Draco, how can he do this? How can he hurt so many? His mum…but this far. _Hermione was scared; she knew he would come to her tonight. She knew it. Yet she didn't know how to react. He had stopped Lotin from killing her, he killed him for her. Hermione had felt scared, she was petrified of Lotin killing her, and how could she let her guard down in a battle? Hermione was even more scared when Draco had turned up and killed Lotin. The look in his eyes, scared her…he didn't seem to care. He just killed. His eyes were so cold.

"HERMIONE!" Luna shouted.

Hermione looked at her, "What happened?"

"I was talking to you, you just…you were away with the fairies," Luna said.

"Sorry I just…" Hermione looked around Diagon Alley.

"Yea I get it," Luna looked at the street to; the bodies were being identified and moved.

"What were you saying before?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Harry said, all the bodies have been identified and the names have been sent to someone at the Ministry to contact the next of kin," Luna replied. "You can home and work from home now, it's been a long day."

Hermione nodded, "Let me just go around one more time…"

"No, you've done too much today," Luna said. "And plus I know you killed Lotin."

"You…you do?"

"Yea I saw you come out of that alley and then I saw Lotin there…so I know how much that fight must have taken…Lotin is strong."

"Yea it was a hard fight, tired me out a bit," Hermione lied.

"Yep I guessed, go home," Luna smiled. "Lotin is one of the top five."

Hermione nodded, "I better go then."

Luna waved as Hermione apparated to her house. She fell onto the sofa when she arrived.

"Miss, are you okay Miss?" Pinky asked frantically.

"I'm fine Pinky, I don't need anything, go rest," Hermione said, Pinky left. Hermione sighed. She got up and got into the shower, washed away the blood on her, and the pain. She changed into black jogging bottoms and a red t-shirt. She tied her hair up messily and returned to the room. She sighed; she knew what she had to do.

She apparated to Malfoy Manor, she was in his room; Daisy appeared in the room, two seconds after she did.

"Master Malfoy is downstairs, in the courtyard," Daisy informed.

Hermione nodded as she headed downstairs and out into the court yard. Draco was in his death eater clothes, staring at the fountain.

Hermione walked up to him. He looked at her. Hermione was frightened as she saw him in his mask.

Draco saw the fear in her eyes, he took off the mask and put down the hood, "Do I scare you?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Do I scare you?" Draco repeated.

Hermione looked into his eyes, "Sometimes."

Draco turned his head and continued to stare at the fountain.

"Only when you're…" Hermione whispered. "Killing."

"I kill for a reason," Draco said coldly.

Hermione nodded, "I know it just…"

"You knew what you were getting into when we started this!" Draco shouted.

Hermione looked at him; there were a few tears in his eyes. Hermione hugged him.

"I…I can't have you hate me…I need you," Draco whispered. "Especially after days like this…"

Hermione kissed his neck as she hugged him tighter, "I know."

He pulled back, "I didn't kill them, one of the young death eaters got carried away, I just have to take the credit."

Hermione nodded. "Draco when you killed Lotin…you had a look in your eyes, so cold…so murderous…it scared the life out of me."

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. "I knew what he was thinking… legilimency, I read his mind…"

"What was he thinking?"

"Take advantage of the mudblood, and then kill her," Draco repeated, his teeth clenched. "I couldn't bare his hands on you, or be near you, or do that to you."

"Oh," Hermione replied. "Its just…"

"No Hermione, you cannot tell the order!" Draco hissed.

"They can help you!" Hermione argued.

"No they can't. They won't be able to help my mother because no one without a dark mark can enter the hospital!"

"I did!"

"Because you were with me!" Draco persisted. "If I change sides, even if I become a spy and he finds out, my mother is as good as dead! I have lost one parent, I refuse to lose another!"

Hermione nodded, "Ok, I get it. I'm sorry."

"I love you," he kissed her. "Right now that's the only thing I'm sure of."

"I love you too," Hermione replied.

Little did they know that their love was going to be tested very soon…

**A/N: First off I want to thank my brilliant beta Isadora120! She's amazing! :D**

**Second, thanks all of you for reviewing! :D**

**I'm glad your enjoying this and keep the reviews coming if you want to know what happens! :D**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	21. Caught

Deadly Attraction

**Deadly Attraction**

Summary: He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldemort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

Starring: Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: ….**

X X X X X

**Chapter 21:**

_**Caught**_

The Diagon Alley confirmed everyone's fears, Voldemort was powerful and he was ready to start the war, sooner then everyone had thought. Harry and the others knew they had destroyed a Horcrux, Voldemort knew that too. Harry thought the reason for Voldemort's readiness was more to do with fear then anything else. Voldemort knew he had one more Horcrux left and so did Harry. Harry knew they were getting closer and Voldemort was afraid that he would lose if the final Horcrux was found.

"We have to work harder!" Harry said as he and Ginny prepared for work.

"Everyone's working as hard as they can," Ginny replied. "Voldemort's scared, that's why he's going to make mistakes."

"He may be fearful be he's smart, very smart," Harry sighed. "I mean come on his curse on the Defence Against Dark Arts Post at Hogwarts still exists. He made seven Horcrux, I don't think he will ever make a mistake we can take advantage. He would have thought everything through."

"So what are you saying? He's invincible?"

"No, he's not, no one is. There's a way to beat him and I'm going to find it," Harry hugged Ginny. "Even if it kills me," He thought.

X X X X X X

Hermione was busy all morning, there were numerous attacks during the day which was rare, what was even weirder was half the attacks were fake. Hermione didn't understand why people were faking calls. It had never happened before. She assumed it was the death eaters but she wasn't sure. She usually thought about Draco while she worked, after an incident or something but today it was different, she thought about their future:

I love him, I know that I do, more then life itself. But our love…he says we can have kids and that we have a future, but do we? The war is coming, we're on opposite sides, and either of us could die, then what? I can't live without him, I know I can't. This attraction we had, it turned to love, it shouldn't have but it did. He shares everything with me, if the death eaters plan to attack he tells me…what if Voldemort finds out? Then what? He'll kill Draco……did I start something I can't handle? No, I love him and no matter what I will fight for him. When the war comes it will come, and we will fight…together. Voldemort won't find out and Draco won't die, I can't think like that, it'll ruin everything.

"Hermione," Ginny smiled as she entered the office.

"Yeah?" Hermione smiled looking up from her desk, it was nearly time for her to go and she was just finishing off the paperwork.

"I think I've figured out the seventh Horcrux, and why we can't find it," Ginny started. "Harry isn't here and I know…"

Hermione looked up, "Tell me Ginny."

"It all made sense, this morning- Voldemort didn't have time to make the final Horcrux properly, he wanted seven right? Yet before he went to Harry's parent's house, he had five. I think in the last few minutes he decided to make a sixth Horcrux."

Hermione nodded, "Yea I agree with that but…"

"No listen, he didn't put it in any of the founder's belongings because there was no time, he made his sixth Horcrux, somewhere else, in something else, in Nagini," Ginny replied.

"The snake?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded.

"It makes sense, he would always be able to see that Horcrux if anything ever happened to the other ones," Hermione said softly. "Ginny, you might be right!"

"Don't act so shocked!" Ginny protested.

"Sorry Gin, it was obvious yet we didn't see it, no wonder he adores the snake!"

"Yea but how do we confirm that the snake has a Horcrux in it, and how do we kill it?"

Hermione thought about it, "We can't. Not until the war."

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked.

"It won't be safe for anyone to try and kill the snake," Hermione sighed.

Ginny nodded.

"We need to discuss it with Harry," Hermione said.

"Yea we do, I'll go check if he's back," Ginny ran out of the room.

Hermione smiled, it would all be over soon. They – well Ginny had figured out number seven and that meant all they had to do was wait for the war, they were ready.

Harry, followed by Ginny entered the office. Ginny and Hermione filled him in on what they thought.

"The snake," Harry repeated. "He's always with Voldemort."

"That's why it's best if we wait till the war," Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "Yea because Voldemort will start the war thinking he has a Horcrux as a back up, but instead someone needs to kill the snake during the war." He turned to Ginny, "If you're up to it, this Horcrux is yours."

Ginny kissed him, "Yeah I'll kill the snake."

Harry smiled, "Only If you're not heavily pregnant."

Ginny smiled, "Fine."

"Well looks like all we have left to do is win the war," Harry said softly. "No one other then the three of us can know about the seventh Horcrux. I will tell the others it's been found and destroyed. I don't want anyone to know, just in case…"

"We have a spy?" Hermione offered and Harry nodded.

"You don't know who you can trust and who you can't," Harry sighed, "Not at times like this."

Hermione nodded, feeling a little guilty.

"Well you two better get off, don't you have dinner plans?" Hermione asked the couple.

"Yea, it's at mums, you can come too! Mum would love it!" Ginny smiled enthusiastically.

"No I can't," Hermione replied. "I've got work to do."

"You work all the time!" Ginny argued.

"Gin," Hermione said softly.

"Fine," Ginny sighed. "Next time though!"

"Yeah ok," Hermione smiled.

"See you Hermione," Ginny and Harry called as they left.

Hermione smiled at the happy couple, all she wanted know was Draco.

She apparated to her house in muggle London; the rain was pouring outside, the sound of thunder erupted through her house. Hermione shook every time the lightening erupted. Hermione had sent Pinky to her parent's house for the night to clean it up. Hermione had not sold it yet. She sighed sitting down on the sofa after a shower and a change of clothes. She was planning to apperate to Malfoy Manor but realised tonight Draco was having a meeting with his death eaters to abandon an attack later on in the week. She sighed again as she got up from the sofa ready to head to her room when the lights went out.

"Brilliant!" Hermione muttered angrily.

She got up and looked around for her wand. Where did I put that damn thing? Let's see, came home, and took a shower so wand is in my room. Hermione cursed as she tried to find her way to the stairs, she tripped over who knows what in the living room. She could have sworn she heard a pop. She looked down trying to untie her legs from the wires.

"Lumos," Draco's voice said and lit up the whole room. He looked around to see Hermione on the floor. "What you doing down there?"

Hermione looked at him, "I fell."

"How?" Draco asked amused.

"The lights went out and I didn't know where my wand was and then I figured it was upstairs and I was heading upstairs when I fell," Hermione explained.

Draco smirked, "Hermione." Hermione looked up. "Your wand is here, on the coffee table."

Hermione's eyes widened, "No its not! I was sitting on the sofa!" Hermione got up and walked over to Draco, the wand was on the coffee table.

Draco laughed.

"Shut up!" Hermione blushed as she picked up her wand.

Draco was still laughing as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, "And they call you the smartest witch of our time!"

"Draco Malfoy you are not funny!" Hermione's voice became louder and a little angry.

Draco grinned as he kissed her lightly, "I'm highly amusing."

Hermione was about to answer when his lips came crashing down on hers once again. He pulled back, "No point for the light. Nox." The light in his wand went off. "Where were we?"

Hermione smiled as she kissed him again, pulling him towards the sofa, they both fell. As Draco planted kisses down Hermione's neck, she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Lumos," another voice said softly.

Hermione and Draco froze, then Hermione pushed Draco off her and they both saw a third person standing in the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" The person asked angrily.

**A/N: My biggest cliffy yet, don't you think?**

**Once again I would like to thank my beta Isadora120!**

**Second thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! As for the next chapter, it will be up soon!**

**So who do you think caught them?**

**Veronica**

**Xxx**

**Oh btw, do you guys want me to add recaps from the previous chapter or is it fine the way it is?**


	22. Draco's Decision

Deadly Attraction

**Deadly Attraction**

Summary: He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldemort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

Starring: Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: I was going to put in Ginny but then that's too obvious!**

**X X X X X**

**Chapter 22:**

_**Draco's Decision**_

"I asked a question!" Snape demanded angrily.

"Its not what it looks like," Hermione offered quickly.

"I think it is what it looks like Miss Granger," Snape sneered.

Hermione felt like a teenager back at Hogwarts, getting caught making out with someone after curfew. She blushed.

"How can the two of you be so stupid?" Snape demanded.

Draco stood up, "We're not stupid."

Snape glared at him, "I think you are. You're a death eater, she's an auror."

"It doesn't matter," Draco replied.

Hermione watched the two men glare at each other.

Then after a while Draco spoke, "I'm very good at occlumency, but you can keep trying to enter my mind if you want to tire yourself."

Snape snarled, "We're leaving now."

"I don't want to leave," Draco said angrily.

"We are leaving now," Snape's voice was deadly as if asking Draco, daring him to challenge him.

Draco turned to Hermione, "I'll see you later."

Hermione nodded, confused at what was happening. He kissed her lightly before both him and Snape apparated leaving Hermione on the sofa.

_Oh no, Snape knows, what if he tells Harry? What am I going to do? _Hermione was panicking when the lights came back on.

X X X X X

Snape and Draco apparated to Malfoy Manor. Snape just watched as his Godson headed to the kitchen, grabbed two glasses poured them both a drink. Draco drank his fast as he prepared for Snape.

"Well say what you want to say," Draco said waiting for the lecture.

"When did it start?" Snape asked calmly, sitting down.

Draco raised his eyebrow, this was his Godfather. He had always been honest with him, no matter what had happened in his life. With a sigh, Draco sat down and spoke calmly, "Muggle club, a few months back. I saw her, we were behind masks. A muggle thing. Anyway I was attracted to her."

Snape waited for more.

"Then I kidnapped her by accident. I spent time with her, she's so much like me. I liked everything she did, the little things as well – dozing off in the library, spending hours by the fountain, it was cute. I didn't know what the feeling was. Then I got hurt, she nursed me. She was there for me, every step of the way, she held my hand when I needed it. It was so perfect and I kissed her. Then you came in with your great escape plan."

"Then what happened?"

"She came to me for a book to help Potter, I gave it to her. That muggle pub, when half of my men died, it was that night that I will never forget. I went to her place, well she apparated me there first and then we left and I dunno why but I went back in the evening and…" Draco was silent.

"What happened?" Snape asked fearing the answer.

Draco didn't answer.

"You told her the truth," Snape said softly.

"She wouldn't…she needed the truth or she'd hate me…she was fighting her feelings," Draco argued.

"You told her everything?" Snape asked.

"I could not let her believe I was pure evil!"

"You don't get what you've done have you?"

"I know what I've done," Draco stood up.

"If Voldermort finds out the truth," Snape stood too, Draco's back was to him. "He will kill you, he'll kill your mother, he'll kill Gran…"

"I won't let him kill my mother or Hermione," Draco persisted.

"You won't have a choice!"

"Yes I will," Draco turned around. "I will not let them die."

Snape raised his eyebrow, "You're in love with Granger?"

Draco turned back to the fire and watched the flames, "I've never felt this way. I can't live without her. She's all I think about. All this – this mess with Voldermort, she's the only light I have in my life."

"You've really fallen for her," Snape said in a low voice.

Draco nodded.

After a few minutes silence Snape spoke again, "I fell in love with a muggleborn witch in my Hogwarts days."

Draco looked at him, shocked.

"Lily Evans," Snape said.

"Potter's mum!" Draco nearly shouted.

"Yea," Snape sighed, "I told her how I felt once, she only wanted us to be friends. I loved her. When I became a death eater we had a huge fight, she wouldn't ever talk to me again."

Draco nodded.

"Voldermort knew how I felt," Snape said.

"What did he do?"

"He told me that he won't kill her. He'll kill Potter and Harry but not her."

"But…"

"He did kill Lily, he said it was an accident and she got in the way. She probably did but he would have killed her anyway, even if he did kill Harry," Snape sighed. "Voldermort hates muggleborns, he hates his top death eaters distracted, he hates happiness."

"Are you saying…"

"What ever you do, he will kill her no matter what. Even though she's Potter's friend, if she's your lover or what ever he will torture her!"

"There must be a way out!"

"No way out. You can't even marry her to save her," Snape said reading Draco's mind. "He will kill her and claim it to be an accident."

"I…I can't lose her," Draco whispered weakly.

Snape felt sorry for his Godson but this would save him so much more pain, he knew Voldermort would find out, he would kill her. "Draco…"

"I LOVE HER! IT HURTS THINKING ABOUT THIS! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!"

"Draco," Snape said again.

"NO! I CAN'T LOSE HER!" Draco shouted. He fell to the ground on his knees. He knew he had no choice. This was it.

"I'm sorry but…" Snape started.

"You can leave," Draco whispered.

"What?"

"You can leave," Draco repeated. "Just go."

Snape sighed, "If you need me…" He left with a pop.

Draco grabbed his glass and threw it against the wall. _I have to end it to save her life…I can't. I have no choice. If she dies – Snape's right, he will kill her, how can I live with that?_

X X X X X X

Hermione had not stopped pacing her house. She went upstairs, then downstairs, she walked around every single room, trying to calm herself. She wanted to hear from Snape, she wanted to hear from Draco. She had no idea what was going on, she was scared. Her heart was aching, literally. She knew something was wrong, Draco was in pain. It sounded weird but their love was so strong, she felt his emotions and that scared her. She feared she was too dependant on him – no not dependant, too attached. If something went wrong, what would she do?

She was in the kitchen when she heard the pop. She ran to the living room. Draco was there looking like death.

"Draco," she whispered stepping closer to him.

He stepped back causing Hermione to stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, her heart racing, fearing the worst.

"Its over," he said coldly. It was killing him. His heart was breaking as he saw Hermione's facial expression change.

She looked hurt, and confused, "What's over?" she knew the answer but she didn't want to hear it.

"Us," he replied, avoiding her eyes, trying to look bored.

Hermione fought the tears, "Because of Snape? If it is we can…"

"Its nothing to so with him!"

"Then? Draco you said you loved me," Hermione argued.

"You don't get it do you?" Draco sounded angry. "We were only together for one thing. That's all I wanted from you!"

"No…no!" Hermione repeated.

"Yes Granger, you weren't like the other girls, you were a chase, but the moment you gave in I got bored!"

"You're lying to me!" Hermione screamed.

"Believe what you want," Draco said. "Don't bother apparating to my Manor; you won't get through the spells anymore."

"No! You told me all about your mother, the reason why you became a death…"

"I lied. I made it all up. My mother is in hospital but I exaggerated everything. To get you into bed."

Hermione's world collapsed. This was not happening.

"See you in the war Granger," Draco smirked before leaving.

Hermione fell to the floor. Her heart was broken.

**A/N: Due to popular demand I have updated a day early! Keep the reviews coming to see what happens.**

**I originally planned Ginny to catch them and keep their secret but then that happens in every fic! So I thought I'd let Snape be the one to catch them, hope you liked it!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	23. Love

Deadly Attraction

**Deadly Attraction**

Summary: He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldemort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

Starring: Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: Quite a few flashbacks in this one, their grouped together…like when a relationship ends and all you can see is images and conversations in your head…**

**Right a bit angst, you have been warned, I hope this chapter came out as good as I hoped it would…**

**X X X X X**

**Chapter 23:**

_**Love**_

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was on the floor, in tears. Was he telling the truth? Did he use her? Did he continuously lie to her? He had always been nice to her when the relationship started, he did care for her. _He did lie to me, or why would he end it? So what if Snape knew, Snape wouldn't tell Voldermort, there's no reason for Draco to end it because of that._

She slowly got herself off the floor and entered the kitchen. She grabbed a vodka bottle. She didn't want to be calm Hermione tonight. Her heart was broken. She drank straight from the bottle. The vodka burning as it went down her throat. _Break my heart Draco, go on, tread on it! SEE IF I CARE!_

"I don't care!" Hermione shouted at the empty house.

She drank more.

_I loved you_

_You hurt me_

_You broke my heart_

_You lied to me_

_You told me you loved me_

_You told me you cared_

_Why did you betray me?_

_You were a fool, believing it would all work._

_Or was I the fool for believing you?_

Hermione hated him as those words floated around her head. The bottle fell out of her hand. Hermione wasn't drunk, she just stood up and walked straight into the garden. The rain had ceased temporarily. She stared up at the moon. This could not be happening. How could she live without him?

_Every spare moment I had, I spent with him. I told him my secrets, I told him everything about me. Stuff I never shared with anyone! How can he betray me, our first kiss…it was intense. His lips…Hermione stop. This isn't what you should be thinking about! _

_My mum always said its better to have loved and lost, then to never loved at all. Bullshit! I'd never want to feel so wanted and then to feel so…he dropped me like…_the tears were starting again as rain began to fall. She didn't even bother to move a little. She let the rain pour down her, hoping it would wash away the hurt.

X X X X X X

Draco returned to the Manor. Alone. Again. He should be used to it. Losing the people he loved was a trend for him. He drank more firewhisky, until the bottle was finished. He wanted to get drunk, he wanted to forget. He wanted to forget the look on her face, he had hurt her so badly…_She'll never forgive me. Never. _

Snape loved, he lost his love. That's why he is who he is. _I can't do that, I can't have her killed because of me. I can't do that. Why didn't I kiss her, just one last time? She means the world to me, she hates me now. She probably thinks I'm a liar, a jerk, an asshole…if only she knew._

He threw the bottle whisky on the floor, and headed outside to the courtyard. _She loved it here, I can still see here standing there. I wish I never kidnapped her, I wish she was never here, I wish I never kissed her…WHY DOES THIS HURT SO MUCH? Because she was the one person in my life I could trust, the one person who saw the real me…the one person who didn't see the evil in me but the good._

_But I am evil, pure evil. I broke her heart, she hates me…I hate me. Why did I start this? Why did I go after her? _

_Am I just meant for pain in this life?_

The rain fell on him, as he wondered what Hermione was doing, he knew he had to forget her but he didn't know how.

X X X X X X X

Snape was in Grimmauld Palace, he headed to his room there, which he used sometime if he didn't want to go home. He stayed there, he didn't feel like seeing anyone else at the moment, he didn't want to. He was confused. _Did I do the right thing? Of course I did. I lost Lily, if he loses his love…it will break him. The boy is broken as it is, he'll die if he's broken once more. _

"Snape," He heard Harry's voice at the door.

"What Potter?" Snape snarled staring out of the window.

"Is everything ok?" Harry asked, Snape could have sworn it was genuine concern.

"Yea," Snape replied.

"Is this about my mother?" Harry asked.

Snape turned to face him, his face pale.

"Yea I know about how you felt about her," Harry sighed. "She had a diary, it was in Godric's Hollow. I read it."

Snape turned back to the window, "So?"

"Yesterday was her birthday, I didn't see you all day," Harry said.

"Whats it to you?" Snape snarled.

"I know you loved her, it must have killed you to see her with…and then me, I'm sorry."

Snape turned again, totally confused, "What?"

"I'm sorry if me being here makes it difficult, you know you helping us, I do appreciate it," Harry said, when Snape didn't answer. Harry sighed, "Yea well. Goodnight, I'm assuming your staying here."

Snape grunted as Harry left. He was shocked. _People are full of surprises. _For a moment he was distracted from Draco's problem but as soon as Harry left, his Godson was on his mind again.

X X X X X X X

Hermione, soaking wet, entered her house. She had weakened and tried to apparate to the Manor, it didn't work. Draco had stopped it. So she had grabbed her wand and set up new protection spells around her house. She had slept for a bit and had woken at six, trying to forget Draco. Her heart was still aching, there was nothing that could change it.

She stood near the windows, it was still raining, not as bad as yesterday. She watched the rain drops hit the pavement and without realising it she was crying again.

He had promised her a future, he had told her it was not a fling. _Was I gullible? Why did I let myself believe him? _

_I miss him._

She was still wearing the ring around her neck, she doubted she would ever take it off. She held onto it tightly as she continued to watch the rain. She had to accept that the relationship was not real yet part of her doubted that, if it wasn't real why did it feel so real? Why did Draco do all this? He was a death eater, he could have any girl he wanted…why her? _Because I told him about the Horcrux's…I helped him…I loved him._

Her hand angrily pushed everything off the window pane as she fell once more to the ground. She wanted to break something, she wanted to destroy something, she wanted the world to feel her pain, she knew it was impossiable. When a glass breaks the world can hear it but when a heart breaks, no one can hear anything.

X X X X X X X

Draco didn't sleep well, he was up early. He wondered all around his house, but every part of the house reminded him of her. Her clothes were here. Her fragrance was all around him. He broke and smash everything when he lost it. When he thought of how he would never hold her, his blood boiled to a point where he couldn't control himself. He loved her too much and that was what made him weak.

He hated feeling weak, something his father always criticised him for. He punched the wall and watched as the blood fell from his knuckles. He knew if Hermione was here she would fuss over him, but she wasn't here. _I can't do anything for her, I can't be with her…I need to forget her for her safety not mine. _

_I don't see the point of living without her…_

Draco shook his head, he could not think like that, he had to save his mother, he knew no matter what Hermione would never be his again, never and inside his heart was breaking into tiny pieces.

He had always depended on her to make him feel better, to be there after a hard day, how was he to cope without her? He had promised her the world and at the time – even now he would give her the world if he could…but he couldn't do that. He had to sacrifice his happiness for her safety. She would move on, he knew that but him…he would never be able to forget her, nor would he ever be able to stop loving her…

Both Hermione and Draco had their eyes closed as they remembered each other, unbeknown that the other was doing the same thing

**FLASHBACKS**

"This is from that gentleman over there," the bar man nodded towards a stranger in the silver mask.

Hermione looked at him, she didn't know what it was, and she couldn't even see his face but she was mesmerised by him. His grey eyes bore into her.

He was walking over to her. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat.

"Dance with me," he said to her. It wasn't a question, it was like an order.

She nodded as he led her to the dance floor. The music was slow. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lead her. They didn't have to say anything, they just danced. He leaned in slowly and kissed her slowly, he deepened the kiss.

**X X X X X **

There was one death eater left, he was aiming at Hermione. Draco saw, but the death eater didn't know he saw. Draco was kneeling. He had one hand on his fallen death eater. He grabbed Hermione's leg and apparated as the last death eater fired his curse.

**X X X X X**

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked.

"I bought you here," Draco answered coldly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I just did," Draco said. He looked up, he spoke with a low voice, "Someone's coming."

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"Someone's coming," Draco hissed. He grabbed hold of her hand and pushed her through a door within the library. Hermione stood at the door, listening to what was happening.

"Draco," A voice said.

"Lotin," Draco replied.

"Where's the mud blood?" He asked.

"Asleep," Draco lied.

"If you hadn't apparated her, I would've killed her you know."

"I didn't see you," Draco said. "Not that I have to explain myself to _you."_

"I'm sorry," Lotin said. "Did the Dark Lord say anything?"

"We are to get replacements for Slingsby and Wooton."

"And the mudblood?"

"Hostage until she gets better," Draco replied.

"Is there anything for us to do today?" Lotin asked.

"Roam around, have fun," Draco said with a bored expression

"Yes sir," Lotin bowed before leaving.

Draco looked out of the window, he heard Hermione slowly come out of the closet he had pushed her in.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked. "Why don't I remember a death eater trying to kill me?"

"You were unconscious," Draco said impatiently.

"So you saved me," Hermione replied.

"Unintentionally trust me on that," Draco sighed.

"Didn't think you'd want me alive!" Hermione said angrily.

"Granger, the sooner I can get rid of you the better."

"You lied to your crony, you said I was asleep."

"You want me to call him back to torture you?" Draco asked looking at her face. "No I didn't think so."

Hermione remained silent.

"Listen Granger, I don't want you here. Snape won't allow me to torture you so here's the deal, my 'cronies' won't harm you, as far as their concerned your still unconscious. I can't free you so you'll be staying here. Do what ever you want here, I really don't care."

"I need my wand," Hermione said.

Draco moved to a desk and pulled a wand out and threw it to her, "It's yours. You try and curse or hex me and it'll back fire. In this house you cannot kill the Master of the household."

Hermione nodded, "Fine, what ever."

Draco shook his head, "And the room your staying in, don't mess it up."

"Why not? You said you didn't care what I did."

"I don't care but it's my room," Draco said as he left.

Hermione sighed, great she was a prisoner. _On the plus side, I'm not locked up in the dungeon._

**X X X X X**

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked.

"I bought you here," Draco answered coldly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I just did," Draco said. He looked up, he spoke with a low voice, "Someone's coming."

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"Someone's coming," Draco hissed. He grabbed hold of her hand and pushed her through a door within the library. Hermione stood at the door, listening to what was happening.

"Draco," A voice said.

"Lotin," Draco replied.

"Where's the mud blood?" He asked.

"Asleep," Draco lied.

"If you hadn't apparated her, I would've killed her you know."

"I didn't see you," Draco said. "Not that I have to explain myself to _you."_

"I'm sorry," Lotin said. "Did the Dark Lord say anything?"

"We are to get replacements for Slingsby and Wooton."

"And the mudblood?"

"Hostage until she gets better," Draco replied.

"Is there anything for us to do today?" Lotin asked.

"Roam around, have fun," Draco said with a bored expression

"Yes sir," Lotin bowed before leaving.

Draco looked out of the window, he heard Hermione slowly come out of the closet he had pushed her in.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked. "Why don't I remember a death eater trying to kill me?"

"You were unconscious," Draco said impatiently.

"So you saved me," Hermione replied.

"Unintentionally trust me on that," Draco sighed.

"Didn't think you'd want me alive!" Hermione said angrily.

"Granger, the sooner I can get rid of you the better."

"You lied to your crony, you said I was asleep."

"You want me to call him back to torture you?" Draco asked looking at her face. "No I didn't think so."

Hermione remained silent.

"Listen Granger, I don't want you here. Snape won't allow me to torture you so here's the deal, my 'cronies' won't harm you, as far as their concerned your still unconscious. I can't free you so you'll be staying here. Do what ever you want here, I really don't care."

"I need my wand," Hermione said.

Draco moved to a desk and pulled a wand out and threw it to her, "It's yours. You try and curse or hex me and it'll back fire. In this house you cannot kill the Master of the household."

Hermione nodded, "Fine, what ever."

Draco shook his head, "And the room your staying in, don't mess it up."

"Why not? You said you didn't care what I did."

"I don't care but it's my room," Draco said as he left.

Hermione sighed, great she was a prisoner. _On the plus side, I'm not locked up in the dungeon._

**X X X X X **

"Did you poison it?" Hermione asked.

Draco nearly chocked.

Hermione suppressed a laugh.

"No I didn't poison it, if I wanted to kill you I would have," Draco said trying to hide a smirk.

"Just checking," Hermione replied, she didn't see Draco grin.

**X X X X X **

"Not like that Granger," Draco said while Hermione cut the grass.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her. _She's gorgeous. _"You don't cut grass like that."

"I'm sorry this type of grass is rare and only ever used in three potions," Hermione said, "So I'm sorry if I'm cutting it wrong." The agitation in her voice was evident.

Draco moved behind Hermione. His left hand covered her left hand. The both felt shivers down their spine, neither would admit it. He moved her left hand to hold the portion of grass. His right hand guided hers to cut the grass diagonally. To Hermione's shock, blood started to come out of it.

Draco continued to guide her hand. He loved the smell of her hair. _Why do I feel like this? Why do I just want to kiss her? _

Hermione smelt his cologne, she was leaning against his chest. _Stop Hermione, stop feeling like this. _

After half the grass was cut, Draco moved away, "Do it like that make sure the blood's in the potion too."

**X X X X X **

Snape appeared in front of her. Draco was shocked so was Hermione. Why hadn't he noticed the protection charms going down? Draco walked over to Snape.

"Told you she was alive," Draco snarled. "Go back to the Order and tell them she's fine."

"HE KNOWS!" Hermione asked Snape bewildered.

"I keep his secrets, he keeps mine," Snape replied glaring at Draco.

"He's a death eater!" Hermione persisted. "Pure evil."

"Thanks," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Granger you are still young, you don't understand everything, maybe one day you will. Potter trusts me on this and you should to," Snape said.

Hermione sent him a death glare, "Great, can't believe this!"

**X X X X X**

Hermione ran down to the hall to the bedroom Draco was staying in. It was huge, everything was red and mahogany. A lot like his own room. Hermione saw him on the bed. He was bruised, there was a lot of blood on him. Three house elves were cleaning the dry blood on his face, but they were having problems.

"Let me," Hermione said.

One of the house elves moved aside. Hermione conjured some cotton wool and used the potion on the bedside table, she slowly wiped away the blood on his face. The elves had bandaged him up, only the face was left. She was being gentle and slowly all the blood on his face was gone. She pushed the silver blonde bangs of Draco's back.

"Daisy how do you know he's hearts beating?" Hermione asked panicking.

"House elves just know Miss," Daisy replied.

"Can't we bring a healer in?" Hermione asked.

"Master Malfoy does not like healers," Daisy replied.

"Typical stubborn Malfoy," Hermione muttered. "Do you mind if I conjure up a few machines."

"No Miss," Daisy smiled. "You don't need my permission Miss."

Hermione nodded, within a second she had a muggle contraction up, it measured Draco's heart beat, the elf was mesmerised with it. Hermione explained to her how it worked, then they both decided they should leave.

"Can I get a house elf to watch him please," Hermione asked.

Out of no where a house elf appeared, "I'm Dipsy Miss."

"Hi Dipsy, I'm Hermione. Can you just watch him please, I need to start making potions."

**X X X X X**

Hermione waited, she usually just sat on an armchair beside him with a book or she redecorated the room with her wand. Snape visited a lot, no other death eater entered the house. Hermione sighed as she continued to read her book.

"Stupid book," Hermione muttered.

"G…Gr…anger," Draco's voice came.

Hermione dropped her book on the floor, "Malfoy?"

"Granger," he whispered, his eyes were still closed.

"Daisy!" Hermione called.

Daisy appeared in the room.

"He spoke!" Hermione smiled.

**X X X X X**

"Your arms hurt, and so are your ribs, you keep stretching and you'll break a rib again," Hermione warned.

Draco ignored her.

He spilt the potion. Hermione sighed, she grabbed her wand and cleaned up the mess. Then she grabbed the other potion bottle.

"I don't need your help Granger," Draco snarled.

"Too bad your getting it," Hermione replied.

Draco opened his mouth.

"Argue with me and I will either give you a strong sleeping potion or I'll tape your mouth shut, got it?" Hermione asked, conjuring up more cotton wool.

She was doing it the muggle way, its better then wand controlling everything. She poured the potion onto the cotton wool. He was already topless. She dabbed his ribs gently, there were only a few marks left. She could feel him breathing over her.

She sat on the bed beside him as she continued to rub the potion on him.

"I need to do your face too," She said slowly. She looked up. On his left cheek there was a scar. She dabbed it carefully. She looked up into his eyes, instead of cold grey ones she saw warm grey ones. He rubbed her cheek softly, then he leaned in slowly and kissed her. She was fighting temptation, but she lost. She kissed him back. He intensified the kiss. She didn't fight him. He moved back without breaking the kiss, she was literally on top of him when she pulled back.

"You need rest," Hermione said getting up. _Fuck, what did I do? _"Drink that other potion, the third bottle if…if you feel weak."

"Granger," Draco said but Hermione was out of the door.

**X X X X X **

"Miss," Daisy entered her room a few days later. "Master Malfoy is starting to get up."

"Ok," Hermione replied.

"He's taking his first few steps in a bit Miss," Daisy persisted.

"Yes Daisy, I get the hint I'm coming up," Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Miss," Daisy smiled.

Hermione headed down the hallway, she entered the room. Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed, ready to take his steps.

"Well go on then," Hermione said.

"I'm taking my time Granger," Draco replied, he looked up quickly and then looked back down.

Hermione looked at him. _He looks…scared. _Hermione walked up to him, the elves had gone.

"Take my hand if you're scared," Hermione said softly.

"I don't need help Granger," Draco snarled.

Hermione sighed but didn't move. Draco stood up, he felt a little wobbly and grabbed Hermione's arm. Hermione held onto him as he stood straight.

"How'd you feel?" Hermione whispered.

"Stiff," Draco answered.

"Can you take a few steps," Hermione asked.

Draco moved his left foot in front of his right. Hermione had one arm around Draco's waist, not completely as Draco was more built then her.

"Slowly," Hermione warned as he took a step or two.

He then sat down before starting again. He pushed himself until he began to walk better, with the aid of a potion Hermione had made.

"Finally," Draco muttered as he walked on his own.

"That's great you can walk again," Hermione smiled.

"Yea," Draco replied.

**X X X X X **

"I asked Daisy to make your favourites, she's made a few plates because you've not really eaten a lot," Hermione said.

Draco nodded.

They ate in silence. Hermione slowed her pace down as Draco was to eat more. She made sure he ate everything in front of him. Then it was time for him to get some more sleep.

As they stood he nearly fell, Hermione grabbed onto him. And again that spark, that attraction it was there. For moments they stared at each other but this time it was Hermione who leaned in for the kiss. The same electricity ran through her veins, her heart raced once again, her stomach was in knots as he kissed her back.

Hermione pulled back, "We…"

"We need to talk," Draco replied.

Hermione nodded. "Yea we do."

**X X X X X**

"What happened to my room?" Draco asked sitting down on the bed.

"What you mean?" Hermione asked.

"My carpet and curtains were black, not silver," Draco said.

"I don't like black," Hermione replied. "Be grateful its not pink."

"Yea like the ceiling in the room I was staying at?" Draco grinned.

Hermione melted, "I was…bored."

**X X X X X **

"That night at the club…" Draco started. "When I saw you, I was…"

"Mesmerised," Hermione whispered.

"Yea," Draco agreed.

"An attraction."

**X X X X X **

But your not," Draco's arrogance showed. "You're not scared because you want me."

Hermione shivered as his hand held hers.

"And I want you," Draco whispered.

"We can't," Hermione muttered.

"Stop being the good girl, live life for a change," Draco said softly.

Hermione looked at him. She allowed him to move closer to him and they kissed for the second time in that day. Hermione kissed him back. _Perfect…who care's if he's a death eater. _

There was a knock on the door. Hermione and Draco pulled back, both relaxed as it was only Daisy.

"Mr Snape is downstairs Master Malfoy, he wishes to see you both," Daisy said.

**X X X X X **

Hermione walked behind them, keeping her eyes open. Suddenly, someone grabbed her, someone covered her mouth as she tried to scream, she saw Luna walk on as she was dragged into the forest.

"Stop fighting me Granger," a familiar voice said.

He put her against a tree, the space was tight.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her heart racing as she realised how close she was to him.

"Andrew Jack is a death eater," Draco whispered. Her hands were resting on his chest, there was no where else for them to move.

"WHAT? He is not! His mark…" Hermione began, he was so close to her. He didn't have his mask on or his hood up.

"The Dark Lord allowed him to hide it, to infiltrate the Ministry," Draco said quietly. "Look the first one who walks into the opening will die, make sure its him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked, moving herself out of the space.

Draco shrugged his shoulder and apparated.

**X X X X X**

She closed her eyes and pictured Draco's bedroom. She opened them again, she gasped. She was in his room. She was in his room and had gotten through the protection spells. What was happening?

"What you doing here?" Draco asked as he stood in the door way in shock. _Am I dreaming? _

"I…I…" Hermione stuttered in complete shock.

"Did you intend to come here?" He asked her.

She nodded, "You…you have protection bar…barrier."

"Yea but because I let you apparate around the house, you can get through it," Draco explained. "It's something I put up."

Hermione nodded.

Draco watched her as she took in where she was.

"Thanks," she whispered still not looking at him.

"For?" he asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Yesterday, warning me," Hermione replied.

"I didn't do it for you," Draco lied. "I wanted Zabini to fail, I'm in charge not him."

"Fine but thanks anyway, if it wasn't for you, I'd be…" Hermione finished.

"Is that why you came here?" Draco asked trying to sound impatient.

"No…" Hermione replied.

"What do you want Granger?"

"Um, I…I need…"

"Spit it out Granger."

"The potion book, the book…that the other potion was in…"

"What about it?"

"There's another potion in it, I need to copy it," Hermione finally said.

Draco smirked, "Fine, let's go get it."

Hermione couldn't believe he said yes, she followed him none the less. He entered the dungeon and pulled the book from the shelf.

"Here," he said.

"It'll take me a few minutes to copy …" Hermione began.

"Take it," Draco said.

"How am I meant to give it back?"

"Keep it," Draco said.

"You sure?"

"Didn't I just say so Granger," Draco smirked.

"Yea…thanks," Hermione replied. _What does he want?_

"Great you've got the book, what do I get?" Draco grinned.

Hermione looked at him. _I knew it! _"Jerk!"

"What? All I asked was what do I get in return?"

"You can't be selfless can you Malfoy? There always has to be something in it for you!" Hermione argued.

"Well I love that book so," Draco continued. _I love to see her squirm _

"Keep the book then," Hermione handed the book to him.

He never took it which surprised her and himself, "I was joking Granger, keep it."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. _Why is he so confusing? _

He started to walk out of the dungeon, "I'm sure you know the way out."

**X X X X X X **

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "How did you get in?"

"You apparated me here, more or less gave me permission to enter when ever I choose to," Draco smirked. He was sitting on the bar stool at the breakfast bar.

"Get out!" Hermione said to him.

"No I don't want to do that," Draco smiled.

He stood up and walked over to her.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered as she walked backwards until she hit the wall.

"What Granger?" He asked, with a smirk.

"What you doing?" She whispered.

Draco grinned as he held her arms down against the wall. He moved closer to her and finally kissed her. The heat was immense, the passion was fiery, extreme. She kissed him back. She knew she shouldn't but she let his tongue enter her mouth. After what seemed like forever they both pulled back.

"We…we agreed we can't," Hermione whispered, her arms still wrapped around Draco's neck.

"No we didn't," Draco said not letting go of Hermione's waist.

**X X X X X**

Does this mean…"

"It means you and me are an us, but like a …"

"Secret relationship," Draco finished.

"How is this going to work?" Hermione asked.

"We'll figure it out, as we go along," Draco smiled.

Hermione blushed as he kissed her slowly, not wanting to push his luck.

Hermione pulled back, "Malfoy I wanna be with you but I can't…"

"I'm just kissing you Granger, not asking you to jump into bed with me," Draco smirked as Hermione blushed. "Yet."

Hermione felt herself become even redder before Draco's lips were on hers again.

**X X X X X**

, Draco apparated. He smirked at her before kissing her hungrily.

"Malfoy, get off," Hermione whispered. "I need to work."

"Spoil sport," he replied letting her go.

**X X X X X**

"We're going to put on a disguising spell," Hermione said.

He nodded as they both lifted their wands. She was glad he knew the spell. She began to change. She looked in the mirror at the red head. She sighed, she preferred her own appearance. She looked over at Draco who was becoming taller and dark haired. Hermione grinned as his dark hair became spiky and his paleness was reduced. His eyes turned a soft shade of brown.

"You look…different," Hermione smiled.

"Yea yea I know," Draco looked in the mirror. He didn't like it. "Fake names?"

"Yea pick one," Hermione said.

"Simple names, common names," Draco thought. "Amy and Rick. Common muggle names."

Hermione nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I'll apparate," he whispered to her. She nodded, her heart was racing as she held onto him.

**X X X X X **

Oh Ma…Rick, this is gorgeous," Hermione looked at the clock. The face was indeed gorgeous, the numbers looked as if each one were made from sapphire stone. The hands also were sapphire and the face itself was silver like the bell. The glass was clear and the whole clock was made of mahogany.

"Yea its nice," Draco smiled. Hermione was still admiring it. "Lets buy it."

"But…its not what we came here for," Hermione said softly.

"So I'm buying it because you like it," Draco smiled.

She noticed the price on the clock, £2,500. It was an antique, but it was expensive.

"That's a lot of money," Hermione dropped the price card.

"So, I have the money."

Hermione kissed him passionately.

**X X X X X **

"So where do you want the clock?" Draco asked.

"Um how about the living room…in the Manor?" Hermione asked.

Draco beamed, "In my place?"

"Yea it'd look nice there, I mean if you want it there…" Hermione trailed off.

"Ok, I'll take it there," Draco smiled.

Hermione dropped the shield, they both took off the disguising spell.

"Right, I better go," Draco kissed her lightly.

"You not going to take me home too?" Hermione smirked.

"Are you saying…"

"Yea I prefer your bed to mine," Hermione blushed. She had never been this forward.

"Well what we waiting for?" Draco asked before he apparated him and Hermione and the clock.

**X X X X X**

Before she could pick out something to wear, something appeared in her bedroom. She turned around and there on the bed was a huge present, wrapped and covered in a ribbon. She opened it slowly and gasped. It was a red dress. She picked it up. It reached up to her knees, there was no bag to it, it was a halter neck tight dress. She put it on, putting on a silver shawl with silver heels. She didn't put on a necklace, there was no space because of the halter neck but she did put on some silver bangles on each arm.

She straightened her hair, and clipped half of it back. It was nearly six thirty, she put on a little perfume before heading downstairs.

"Pinky, is this too much?" she asked the elf.

"No Miss," the elf answered with a smile, "You look lovely Miss."

She waited till Draco came before she would put on the disguising spell. Finally a knock came on the door. Pinky opened the door magically, to let Draco in. He smiled at Hermione before removing the disguising spell on him. He looked great in his complete black suite.

"You look beautiful," he whispered kissing her tenderly.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. "I love the dress. Thank you."

"Your welcome," he smiled. "Should we go?"

Hermione nodded, they both put the spell on them and became Rick and Amy. When they were outside, Hermione grinned at the black stretch limo waiting for them.

"Like?" Draco asked kissing her neck from behind.

"I love!" Hermione grinned as the driver opened the door for them.

"And it's a muggle rental before you ask," Draco said as the door was closed behind them.

Hermione smiled as he handed her a glass full of champagne, "Thanks."

"Your beautiful Granger," Draco whispered before kissing her.

Hermione kissed him back, "As much as I want to, we can't do this in the back of a limo."

"We can," Draco smirked.

"In your dreams," Hermione grinned pushing him away and drinking her champagne.

"Your evil," Draco pouted.

**X X X X X**

"You have a beautiful laugh."

Hermione blushed.

"Soon your going to be completely red if you keep blushing."

Hermione smiled, red hair, red dress, red face, red booth, "I'll camouflage with the chairs. You should stop complimenting me."

"Can't help it."

"I never thought I'd see the soft side of Dr…Rick Blake," Hermione smiled.

"Believe it babe, the day is here," Draco returned her smile.

"There's the cocky Rick we all know and love."

"Funny," Draco smiled. "Only you can see this side."

"I'm glad I got to see this side of you."

**X X X X X **

The driver took them to the Manor. When they reached the Manor, they took off the disguising spells. When she opened the door to Draco's bedroom, it was covered in red rose petals.

Hermione smiled widely, "Oh Draco…" she whispered.

Draco looked at her a little shocked.

"What?" she asked him softly.

"You called me Draco."

"Isn't that your name?" Hermione smiled.

"No, its…you've always called me Malfoy."

"Well I can call you Malfoy."

"No call me Draco," he kissed her. "I love it when you say my name."

"Draco, tonight was perfect," Hermione kissed him.

"Your worth it Hermione," Draco smiled. _Could it be any more perfect?_

**X X X X X **

Hermione was still shocked when she apparated home. She appeared in her living room, she screamed when she saw a shadow in her kitchen.

"Granger calm down," Draco laughed.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione took deep breaths.

Draco walked over to her, still laughing, he hugged her.

"Not funny!" Hermione said calming down.

"Hilarious," Draco smirked. "You're an auror right? Don't they teach you like when you see something suspicious, remain calm, draw your wand and be as quiet as possible?"

"Shut up," Hermione pushed him away, "That was not funny!"

"No Hermione it wasn't," Draco said trying to keep a straight face.

**X X X X X**

Hermione sighed. "Then James asked me out."

"Who the fuck is James ?"

"James Stewart from Hogwarts," Hermione responded looking at Draco. He was jealous and she could tell.

"That know it all, over bearing ugly baboon," Draco said, "What did you say?"

"I said yes, I'd meet him tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione smiled.

"You did what?" Draco shouted.

Hermione laughed, "Revenge is sweet!"

"That was not funny!" Draco said. "Not funny at all."

"Well I didn't find you appearing here funny, but you did so I found this funny," Hermione smirked.

"Any other joke I would be able to take, you with another guy, I can't take that. I can't deal with that," Draco said.

Hermione was taken back, "I'm sorry, you're the only one for me Draco." She kissed him lightly.

**X X X X X**

He made a mistake of letting go of her mouth. Hermione screamed. He pushed her harder against the wall.

"Bitch," James said. "I'm going to have you Hermione Gran…"

"Stupefy," a cold voice spoke knocking James to the ground.

Hermione saw Draco standing there, shocked, horrified and more then anything, Angry.

Hermione grabbed her wand and ran to Draco.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yea."

"I can hurt him some more if you let me."

"No he isn't worth it," Hermione was shaking. "Take me home."

Draco nodded and apparated her to Malfoy Manor.

"Home," Draco said. "Or did you mean your…"

"No this is fine," Hermione sat down on the chair.

**X X X X X**

Draco then turned to Hermione and kissed her lightly.

"Thanks for…" Hermione whispered.

"No one touches my girl," Draco said firmly.

**X X X X X**

she headed to the library, Draco was there sitting behind the desk reading a huge book.

"Hi," Hermione smiled.

"Hey," Draco grinned walking to her. He kissed her.

Suddenly Hermione felt a bit low.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"Everyone's pregnant," Hermione blurted out. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes and what you mean everyone?"

"Two friends," Hermione sighed. "Pregnant, its like everyone's pregnant and the other friend, she wants a kid soon and will be trying and…" Hermione sighed and sat down on the sofa in the library. Draco sat beside her.

"So you want a baby too?" Draco asked.

"No…yea…no wait I dunno," Hermione sighed.

"Well we can have a baby if you want," Draco said slowly. _What am I saying? I'm not ready for a kid. _

"No," Hermione finally said. "I don't want a baby not yet, but I want one, one day."

"Ok," Draco said confused.

"Is it too soon to talk about all this?" Hermione asked. "Like too soon in the relationship."

"No," Draco said. "This is a serious relationship not a fling so no its not too early."

"ok."

"I get what you mean about the baby, you want one and you want to know if we're heading in that direction." Draco smiled. "We are."

Hermione kissed him, "Good because I can't lose you."

Draco kissed her hungrily. _I have a future, we have a future. _

**X X X X X**

Hermione looked at his arm. It was the first time she had really looked at the dark mark on him. She wasn't repulsed by it, she just felt a bit weird and then felt bad. Afterall this was the price he was paying to save his mother.

"It won't hurt you," Draco's voice said.

"I…" Hermione stuttered.

"Its fine," Draco kissed her.

"Sorry," Hermione blushed.

"For what?" Draco asked getting up.

**X X X X X**

She was just about to turn around when with a pop Draco appeared.

Hermione screamed.

Draco grinned, "Its only me!"

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Hermione shouted trying to calm her breathing.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Draco smiled and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas," She whispered. "

**X X X X X**

"Draco!" She ran up to her son and hugged her son tightly.

"Mum," he whispered. He fought his tears and pulled back. "Mum, this is Amy, my girlfriend."

Narcissa looked at Hermione and smiled, "Beautiful."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy," Hermione smiled.

"Mum I got you something," Draco handed her a box.

"For me!" Narcissa laughed and opened the box. It was a diamond bracelet. "I love jewellery!

"I know mum, I know," Draco hugged her. "I love you mum."

"Draco what's gotten into you, I love you too love," she smiled. For a second Draco thought he saw the old Narcissa emerging but the Narcissa in front of him started to giggle again. "You know I can't have visitors for long. I need rest."

"Ok mum," Draco got up.

"It was nice to meet you Hermione Granger," Narcissa smiled.

Hermione went pale.

"Mum its Amy," Draco corrected.

"NO, I know who she is, don't worry secrets safe!" She giggled again.

**X X X X X**

Hermione hugged Draco, who kissed her back.

"I love you," Draco whispered, as they sat down on the sofa. Draco pulled Hermione onto his lap.

Hermione was shocked and then smiled, "I love you too."

Draco then pulled out a small black box from his pocket, he opened it. There was a white gold ring, (like a wedding band), in the box. It was on a white gold chain. "A promise ring. I promise to always love you. I'm giving you the ring because I want you to be just mine, no one else's and that's what this ring means. Our love."

"I love it," Hermione smiled putting it around her neck. "I love the ring and I love you."

Draco smiled, "Good."

He kissed her heatedly.

**X X X X X**

Hermione grabbed her wand, "Avada Kedavra."

Lotin ducked, "Bad mudblood."

Hermione was face to face with him. A jet of green light erupted from behind him and Lotin fell. Another death eater had killed him. The mask was taken off slowly. Draco. He turned around quickly before he was seen.

**X X X X X **

She apparated to Malfoy Manor, she was in his room; Daisy appeared in the room, two seconds after she did.

"Master Malfoy is downstairs, in the courtyard," Daisy informed.

Hermione nodded as she headed downstairs and out into the court yard. Draco was in his death eater clothes, staring at the fountain.

Hermione walked up to him. He looked at her. Hermione was frightened as she saw him in his mask.

Draco saw the fear in her eyes, he took off the mask and put down the hood, "Do I scare you?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Do I scare you?" Draco repeated.

Hermione looked into his eyes, "Sometimes."

Draco turned his head and continued to stare at the fountain.

"Only when you're…" Hermione whispered. "Killing."

"I kill for a reason," Draco said coldly.

Hermione nodded, "I know it just…"

"You knew what you were getting into when we started this!" Draco shouted.

Hermione looked at him; there were a few tears in his eyes. Hermione hugged him.

"I…I can't have you hate me…I need you," Draco whispered. "Especially after days like this…"

Hermione kissed his neck as she hugged him tighter, "I know."

He pulled back, "I didn't kill them, one of the young death eaters got carried away, I just have to take the credit."

Hermione nodded. "Draco when you killed Lotin…you had a look in your eyes, so cold…so murderous…it scared the life out of me."

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. "I knew what he was thinking… legilimency, I read his mind…"

"What was he thinking?"

"Take advantage of the mudblood, and then kill her," Draco repeated, his teeth clenched. "I couldn't bare his hands on you, or be near you, or do that to you."

"Oh," Hermione replied. "Its just…"

"No Hermione, you cannot tell the order!" Draco hissed.

"They can help you!" Hermione argued.

"No they can't. They won't be able to help my mother because no one without a dark mark can enter the hospital!"

"I did!"

"Because you were with me!" Draco persisted. "If I change sides, even if I become a spy and he finds out, my mother is as good as dead! I have lost one parent, I refuse to lose another!"

Hermione nodded, "Ok, I get it. I'm sorry."

"I love you," he kissed her. "Right now that's the only thing I'm sure of."

"I love you too," Hermione replied.

**X X X X X**

She sighed again as she got up from the sofa ready to head to her room when the lights went out.

"Brilliant!" Hermione muttered angrily.

She got up and looked around for her wand. Where did I put that damn thing? Let's see, came home, and took a shower so wand is in my room. Hermione cursed as she tried to find her way to the stairs, she tripped over who knows what in the living room. She could have sworn she heard a pop. She looked down trying to untie her legs from the wires.

"Lumos," Draco's voice said and lit up the whole room. He looked around to see Hermione on the floor. "What you doing down there?"

Hermione looked at him, "I fell."

"How?" Draco asked amused.

"The lights went out and I didn't know where my wand was and then I figured it was upstairs and I was heading upstairs when I fell," Hermione explained.

Draco smirked, "Hermione." Hermione looked up. "Your wand is here, on the coffee table."

Hermione's eyes widened, "No its not! I was sitting on the sofa!" Hermione got up and walked over to Draco, the wand was on the coffee table.

Draco laughed.

"Shut up!" Hermione blushed as she picked up her wand.

Draco was still laughing as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, "And they call you the smartest witch of our time!"

"Draco Malfoy you are not funny!" Hermione's voice became louder and a little angry.

Draco grinned as he kissed her lightly, "I'm highly amusing."

Hermione was about to answer when his lips came crashing down on hers once again. He pulled back, "No point for the light. Nox." The light in his wand went off. "Where were we?"

Hermione smiled as she kissed him again, pulling him towards the sofa, they both fell. As Draco planted kisses down Hermione's neck, she unbuttoned his shirt.

**X X X X X **

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

They both cried silently, both of them knew that they would never love like that ever again…

**A/N: SO? What you all think??**

**Like, hate? Let me know. And I am sorry for the mistakes, I forgot to send my chapter to my beta! **

**I have been a bit busy with school work so yea…anyways review, and I will update.**

**And BSL will be updated tonight or tomorrow! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	24. The War Begins

Deadly Attraction

**Deadly Attraction**

Summary: He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldemort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

Starring: Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: ENJOY!**

**X X X X X**

**Chapter 24:**

___**The War Begins**_

Hermione didn't feel like going into work but she had no choice. She entered the Ministry as if nothing was the matter.

"Hermione, Harry's called a meeting, emergency meeting," Luna said as they both walked up to the conference room. The room had been magically enlarged, every member of the Ministry was here, and there were thousands of people.

The Minister was not present.

"The Minister of Magic," Harry began as everyone was seated, his voice was echoing throughout the room. "The Minister of Magic has been killed, last night."

There were gasps, shocked faces all around the room. Harry allowed the a few minutes to accept it.

"He was killed by a group of death eaters," Harry continued. "As I am Deputy I will be taking over as Minister, at least for now."

Everyone nodded.

"That's not the all," Harry sighed. "I have told you over and over that the war is coming. Voldemort's followers are stronger then ever, his right hand man may be more powerful then he is. The war is upon us. People have died all over. Many of you have just arrived, and probably don't know what happened last night. And for what ever reason not all aurors could be alerted."

Hermione looked up, what happened last night?

"Last night there were numerous attacks on muggles," Harry said. "Many died. In Muggle news they have been shown as earthquakes. The number of deaths is high, which means one thing. The war will begin in a few days, if not sooner."

Everyone again was shocked. They gasped and were frightened. They had all accepted that they would fight but it was here. The time was drawing closer.

"Every wizarding family, on our side has been sent an owl. Minors at schools and who stayed home will be taken into a safe place. I am the secret keeper so no one will be able to give Voldemort the location." Harry continued. "We move the elderly too and we do it today. After this meeting, I want all aurors to stay behind. The rest of you – some of you will be sent back to work on anything that is important, the others will start the evacuation."

They all nodded.

"When the war begins, you will know," Harry said his voice stronger. "If I do not see you before that, I want to thank you for standing by me, for fighting for me and for good. Good luck to all of you."

They all dispersed, except for all the aurors in the Ministry. The room decreased in size as the number of people decreased. Harry looked at the remaining people.

"Right I want you all to help with some of the evacuations if it is needed," Harry started. "Then I want people to practise spells, curses, be prepared, and do what it takes to be ready. People who will fight in this war will not be as experienced, those of age will fight. That includes those who have just turned seventeen, people like that will need help. Help those who need it, kill as many death eaters as you can. I will take care of Voldemort; the light will win no matter what." Harry said to everyone. They all took in his words.

Then Ginny lifted her wand to record the next speech from Harry.

"The war is soon, at the bottom of my heart the war will begin before tomorrow ends," Harry said calmly. "The time has come for us to put aside any differences you have and fight for what you believe in. It is time to take down the evil that threatens to control us and to kill us. This is the last war there will be and this is the only chance we will get. Fight if you can but do not fight if you cannot, no one will force you. For those of you who fight, may Merlin be with you."

Ginny nodded, lowering her wand, "That message will be sent to every wizarding family, just that last bit."

Harry nodded, "Aurors, the war is beginning, I suggest you go prepare and if you can help with some of the evacuations. The evacuations have to be done subtly but quickly. You are free to go."

They all nodded and with a last shaking of hands with the new Minister they all left, everyone except Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny who waited to talk to Harry.

"So we fight," Luna said.

"We have to fight," Neville added.

"If any of you don't want to…" Harry began.

"Don't even try it mate," Ron interrupted.

"We stood by you from our first year at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"And we all joined the DA," Luna said.

"We fight together, we stand together," Ginny held his hand.

Harry nodded, "Well we all better get on with work. Thank you all for being with me. I couldn't have got here without you."

"Your welcome," Ginny smirked.

"Harry your evacuating the minors but what about muggles?" Hermione asked.

"When the war comes, I've picked three aurors to set a spell. It'll cause the muggles to head to their town hall which will be protected." Harry answered. "We can't do that for wizards as they will fight the spell."

Hermione nodded, "Ok."

They all smiled before leaving. Hermione headed to her office and looked around, there was nothing there she needed. She was about to leave when Ginny entered.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yea I got the sword."

"For the snake," Hermione nodded.

"I'm ok, I know what I have to do," Ginny showed her Gryffindor bravery. She looked at Hermione. "You look pale."

"Didn't sleep well," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded, "Are you sure it's nothing else?"

"No its nothing," Hermione lied, this was not the time. "I'm going to help with some of the evacuations."

Ginny nodded, "I think I need to be with Harry."

"Yea, he needs you," Hermione hugged her best friend before leaving to help the others evacuate people.

She headed to her first street, ready to help with the evacuations.

X X X X X X

Draco was summoned near the evening. When he entered Voldemort's mansion, he was surprised to see most of the death eaters there, masked and ready. He didn't have his mask on. When he arrived, the death eaters moved aside. He put his mask on and moved to the front where Severus was standing. Soon Voldemort was out. They all kneeled. He lifted his hand telling them all to rise.

"My people," He said in his low cunning voice. "The war is upon us."

They all nodded.

"It is time to take over what belongs to us. We will rid the world of muggles, filthy mudbloods and blood traitors."

No one dared speak.

"Tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun rises we attack. We attack in the Centre of this City, we kill the light and then we take over. We rule this world."

"Yes my lord," they all said.

"We fight in the morning, be prepared. Be here on time, you will fight for me."

"Yes My lord," they all said again.

He dismissed them all, except Draco and Severus.

"Tomorrow you will help lead the death eaters, you will fight for me, and you're my strongest death eaters along with Bellatrix." Voldemort said. "I suggest you get ready."

They both nodded and they were dismissed. Once outside, Snape walked up to Draco.

"You okay?" Snape asked.

Draco nodded, "I'm fine."

Snape nodded as Draco apparated out of Voldemort's Mansion.

X X X X X X X

The following morning…

Snape had told the Order what was happening. They were all prepared. Everyone who would fight was ready. Hogwarts was an evacuation spot, most of the kids were there, supervised by the ghosts and a few of the elderly. Everyone else was ready.

When the sun rose, the death eaters appeared in the city, setting fire to the shops as they came along. The Order, the Ministry, the side of the light arrived ready.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Voldemort ordered the death eaters.

The war had begun.

**A/N: Hey guys, and the story continues! **

**I haven't decided the ending but I think the next chapter will set out the ending! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, review this one, sorry for lack of Dramione in this one but there will be more in the next one! :D**

**Take care.**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	25. Noooo

Deadly Attraction

**Deadly Attraction**

Summary: He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldemort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

Starring: Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: ENJOY!**

**X X X X X**

**Chapter 25:**

_**Nooooo**_

The war had begun. The dark mark towered in the sky, for all the world to see.

Voldermort watched as all his death eaters lunged forward, the light did the same. Spells, Curses, Hexes were fired, a range of colours erupted from people's wands.

Ginny set her eyes on the snake which was crawling around biting people. She knew she had to kill it but it was too fast.

Luna locked on with Zabini.

"Looney," Zabini smirked, "Prepare to meet your maker."

"You'll meet the Herlows before I do," Luna raised her wand. "Ava…"

"CRUCIO!" Zabini shouted.

Luna fell to the ground, screaming. She knew she had to fight it, she had to. She was trained to. She tried to resist.

"Expelliarmus," Neville Longbottom called causing Blaise's wand to go flying.

"Longbottom," Blaise muttered.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco said as Neville fell to the ground. He hated himself as Longbottom fell.

Draco directed Blaise's wand back to his hand. Luna was still on the floor. When Draco left, Luna pointed her wand to the back of Blaise, "AVADA KEDAVRA."

Blaise Zabini fell to the ground. Draco turned around, his best mate was dead. Luna was barely alive. He sighed as he headed into the main area of the fight.

Harry tried to look for Voldermort but it seemed every death eater was getting in his way, the killing curse was never used, only every other jinx or spell to weaken him. Harry assumed for Voldermort's sake.

Ron wasn't having the best time, they all knew the war would be hard but Ron was already bleeding, he was already in pain as he fought off two more death eaters. Lavender rushed to his side, "Its ok. Keep going or baby if you can't…"

"No," Ron argued standing up, "I promised to stand by Harry."

Lavender nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ron held her hand as they spotted two death eaters torturing a few wizards. "Stupefy," they both said.

Then they both raised there wands, "Avada Kedavra!"

With a jet of green light more death eaters fell.

Remus Lupin was hurt, the moon wasn't out tonight but he felt weak. He was hit badly, the death eater was winning.

"Good bye werewolf," the death eater smirked. "Avada Kedavra!"

Before the green light touched Lupin, Tonks got in the way and fell to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Lupin shouted as he watched his wife and the mother of his child fall to the ground. Both Hermione and Draco saw the scene.

The ruthless death eater continued to smirk. "You can join her. Avada Kedavra."

Lupin fell over his wife's body, both pale and dead. Harry was first over, he clung onto Lupin. His dad's friend. His friend. His teacher. He got up angrier then ever.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry managed to say before the death eater could hit him. The death eater fell to the ground. Harry killed a few more death eaters. Then he saw Ginny. She was in trouble.

"Mrs Potter, can't you take a fight," Bellatrix smirked.

Harry was speeding up but Molly beat him to it.

"Do not talk to my daughter like that you bitch!" Molly yelled.

"Awww Molly Weasley, blood traitor, what are you going to do? Huh? Knit me a horrible jumper?" Bellatrix smirked. "What can you do huh? Riff Raff!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Molly shouted. Bellatrix screamed a deafening scream that everyone in the war heard it. Even Voldermort.

He snarled. He wanted to make his way over and kill Molly but Harry Potter was there. Harry Potter who was still standing strong, barely a scratch on him. He sent a jet of green light to the nearest member of the light. He didn't know who it was, he didn't care.

He didn't realise Percy Weasley was dead.

Hermione meanwhile was fighting Shaok, a deadly death eater.

"Mud blood, think you can fight?" He snarled, "Stupefy."

Hermione dodged the spell, "Nice try."

"Ava…"

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione called first. The death eater died.

Then the worst happened, the city watched as a whole group of dementors flew into the centre. Many from the light fell to the ground.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione and many others called. None of the others were shocked by the shape of their patronus. Hermione gasped as a dragon erupted from her wand chasing down the dementors.

Yet Draco was even more shocked then her. He was on higher ground, he saw her ages ago. He kept an eye on her, just to make sure he was safe. Then he saw her Patronus. A dragon. Like his. Like the meaning of his name. _She must really love me if her Patronus changed._

Hermione was shocked, she had to be over him. She tried it again, again the dragon came out. She sighed, she was still in love with him and there was nothing she could do. Ginny ran up to her.

"I need you, cover me while I kill the snake," Ginny whispered.

Hermione nodded as they both ran fast to where the snake was.

"Go," Hermione said.

Ginny had the sword and killed the snake in one go. She cut it in half. Voldermort was close by, he felt it. His last Horcrux was gone. He had been tricked. He went over to the Potter girl and Granger. He looked at them. They both felt weak as he looked at them.

Harry was running towards them with Ron on his tail.

Voldermort looked at Hermione first, "Filthy Mudblood!"

He raised his wand.

"NO!" Draco was there, standing in front of her.

"What is this?" Voldermort snarled.

"You can't kill her, I won't let you!" Draco pulled off his mask.

"Remember where your loyalties lie boy!" Voldermort shouted.

"With the girl I love," Draco raised his wand as Hermione watched in astonishment.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldermort shouted, the jet of green light aimed at Draco, it hit him on the chest, he started to fall.

Harry, Ron and Ginny watched in complete surprise.

"DRACO!!" Hermione screamed as Draco fell to the ground.

**A/N: Short but nice ending to the chapter huh?**

**:D**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	26. The Stone of Scarlet

Deadly Attraction

**Deadly Attraction**

Summary: He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldemort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

Starring: Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: ENJOY!**

**X X X X X**

**Chapter 26:**

_**The stone of Scarlet**_

_**RECAP**_

_Voldermort looked at Hermione first, "Filthy Mudblood!"_

_He raised his wand._

"_NO!" Draco was there, standing in front of her. _

"_What is this?" Voldermort snarled._

"_You can't kill her, I won't let you!" Draco pulled off his mask._

"_Remember where your loyalties lie boy!" Voldermort shouted._

"_With the girl I love," Draco raised his wand as Hermione watched in astonishment. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldermort shouted, the jet of green light aimed at Draco, it hit him on the chest, he started to fall. _

_Harry, Ron and Ginny watched in complete surprise._

"_DRACO!!" Hermione screamed as Draco fell to the ground._

X X X X

Hermione continued to scream Draco's name as he fell. She grabbed onto him and then something neither expected happened. Draco's chest began to glow. Hermione tore open his robe, the necklace…Hermione gasped in shock as she remembered the Stone of Scarlet she had given him. The stone glowed a bright red, the light radiated around the whole of Draco's body, his eyes slowly opening, looking up at Hermione. The stone continued to glow, as the tears of Hermione began to stop. The stone exploded into pieces before each piece disappeared.

Voldermort raised his wand again.

"No," Harry said firmly. His voice loud and clear. The main fight was here. "This fight is between you and me, no more bloodshed. Let's end this war."

Voldermort smiled, all his death eaters returned and stood behind him, "You're a kid Potter, you can't beat me."

"I've done it time and time again, from when I was a baby to when I was seventeen. I'll fight you one more time. One on one."

"Bravery, a trait of Gryfindoor's. If a duel is what you want, name your second," Voldermort said.

Draco and Hermione were both up on their feet. Harry looked around, he couldn't name Ron and he couldn't name anyone, most of them were injured.

"I'm his second," Draco snarled.

Harry was shocked.

Voldermort's eyes narrowed, "My second is Severus Snape."

"I cannot be your second," the voice of Severus said and he wasn't standing with the death eaters. He stood with the light.

Voldermort grunted, "Traitor. Fine, Franokala is my second."

The death eater in question stepped forward with a smile.

Voldermort and Harry didn't bow. They stared at each other.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldermort called.

"Expelliarmus," Harry shouted.

Their wands did what they had done once before in Harry's fourth year. Yet both Voldermort and Harry had tried to prevent this. This time it was different. There were no bodies coming out of the wands. Yet both wands were fighting their holders.

"What's happening?" Hermione whispered out loud.

"La Etaacona," Draco whispered.

Hermione looked at him.

"They've tried to stop the connection between the wands but the connection became stronger, as Potter had a Horcrux," Draco whispered quickly.

"So?" Hermione asked.

"The purest of hearts can survive," Draco said. "But everyone in a one mile radius can be killed. We need to get people back."

Hermione nodded, petrified, she ran to Professor Snape.

"That's old magic, it can't be!" Snape argued.

"Look at them!" Draco argued.

Harry's wand was shooting red light while Voldermort's green. The lights met in the middle, a huge white ball appeared, the ball getting bigger and bigger by the second. The white ball was turning grey.

"Fine," Snape agreed as he ran up to the order members. They tried getting people as back as they could, the death eaters were also moving back. Snape had put up a force field like shield around half the people. Arthur Weasley, Sirius, Fred, George and Hermione put up more shields as they watched on.

It looked as if Harry was losing, the ball became totally black. Harry screamed loudly, the ball turned green. The Avada Kedavra spell taking over the ball.

"No," Ginny whispered, with tears in her eyes. "I can't lose him." A tear fell down her cheek as she raised her voice, "HARRY! YOU CAN DO THIS! HARRY PLEASE WIN THIS WAR FOR US!"

The green had taken over but the ball was heading towards Voldermort. The green ball hit Voldermort, who screamed so loud that the glass in the shops cracked. The Dark Mark disappeared. Voldermort fell to the ground. The death eater were shocked, most started to flee. The order ran at them arresting everyone they could.

Harry ran to Ginny, "I couldn't have done this if it wasn't for you." He kissed her passionately.

A Ministry Official came up to Draco.

"You are being arrested because of your allegiance to You know who," The Official magically cuffed Draco.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "You can't!"

"He has a dark mark, I have to arrest him," The official said.

"Its fine," Draco looked at Hermione. "Do me a favour, get her out of that place and give her, her soul back."

Hermione nodded, "I will fight for you."

Draco smiled weakly as he was taken away.

Hermione was in tears as she watched them apparate.

"Hermione," Harry said softly. "Why did he save you?"

"Because…because he loves me Harry," Hermione cried. "And I love him. I'm going to fight for his freedom."

"He's a killer," Ron argued.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione glared at him. "You don't know why he killed, he had no choice."

"He's deadly, he's…" Ron began.

"His mother was captured, he had no choice. He killed for his mother. You would do the same," Hermione looked away. "Now I have to save her and him and I will save them."

**A/N: Well done to those of you who knew that about the stone. **

**And this is not the only reaction Draco and Hermione get, after the trial chapter, we see people's real reactions. **

**Thanks for the reviews, like I'd kill Draco, come on! Lol!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	27. Secrets Exposed

Deadly Attraction

**Deadly Attraction**

Summary: He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldemort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

Starring: Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: ENJOY!**

**X X X X X**

**Chapter 27:**

**Secrets Exposed**

Ron had shouted in disgust at Hermione's secret, so did many but she was past caring.

She turned to Harry, "I have to save Narcissa."

Harry looked at her.

"I know you don't understand this but I do. I love him. I owe him my life."

Harry sighed in defeat, "When you get back, you need to explain everything."

Hermione nodded before apparating.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked.

"To save Narcissa," Harry replied.

"AND YOU LET HER?" Ron shouted.

"Look Ron, we don't know what happened between Malfoy and Hermione. We have to wait for Hermione to explain it. There's no point arguing about it. The only thing we know is he saved her life and agreed to be Harry's second, that's something," Ginny replied.

"We need to get names, who survived, who didn't," Harry said looking up at the sun. He knew muggles would have noticed the light show. "And someone needs to obliviate the muggle minds or something."

"We'll decide what we do with the muggles later," Neville said, seeing as Harry wasn't thinking straight. "Lets get the names first."

Harry nodded, he looked at Ginny, "I couldn't have done this if you weren't here. I was losing until you spoke…"

Ginny smiled, "Harry I love you."

"I love you too, more then you can ever imagine," Harry leaned over and kissed her.

X X X X X X

Hermione meanwhile had a cloak on and her hood up. The hospital looked a state. People were running in and out. She quickly got in, carefully heading to Narcissa's room. She had to stupefy a few nurses who tried to attack her before she got there.

"Mrs Malfoy," Hermione said looking at the beautiful blonde woman.

"Your Draco's girlfriend," Narcissa smiled. "You are pretty when you look normal."

Hermione smiled, "Mrs Malfoy we have to leave."

"Why?" Narcissa asked.

"Um, Draco's waiting for us, you can leave the hospital now."

"Oh," Narcissa beamed. "I hated this place."

Hermione smiled as she held onto the older woman, trying to get out of the hospital wasn't hard. She apparated Narcissa to her house before giving her a sleeping potion. She put up her protection spells and headed to the dungeon in Malfoy Manor. She knew it wouldn't be searched until the trial. She grabbed a bottle and filled it with the Cure of the Souls. She was fast and always alert. She went back to her own house. She knew she'd have to wait for the morning or when ever Narcissa would wake up. She asked Pinky to look after her and call her when Narcissa woke up. Hermione then focused her mind. _How do I get him out? _

An owl arrived through her window, it was from Harry asking her to arrive at the Ministry. He was ready to address everyone in an hour.

Hermione looked at Pinky, "Look after her, if there's any trouble come and get me straight away."

"Yes Miss," Pinky smiled.

Hermione left for the Ministry. People were walking in and out. Some with tears in their eyes, some with smiles. There were no fireworks sent up in the sky like the first time Voldermort went down, no because this time a lot more had died. It was a day of mourning.

Hermione walked past the crowds and up to her floor. Harry's door was wide open, she could see all the aurors in his team were there. She entered the room a little frightened.

"Malfoy's trial is tomorrow, 3pm," Harry said as she walked in. He was leaning against his desk, Ginny beside him.

Ron was against the right wall by Luna and Neville was on the opposite side.

"Ok," Hermione replied.

"What happened between you and him?" Ron asked his anger evident.

"Ron!" Ginny glared at him.

"We need to know!" Ron argued.

"Me and Draco…" Hermione began.

"Oh its Draco is it!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to know or what?" Hermione snapped. Ron blushed. "Well then shut up and let me speak."

"Fine," Ron muttered.

Hermione sighed, "It all started at that muggle club. You know the guy who I kissed." They all nodded. "It was him. But I swear I never knew it was!"

They all nodded again.

"He just walked away. He didn't kill me, he walked. I was shocked. That kiss…that night, it started something. I was attracted to him…"

She closed her eyes trying to think, "I guess then that night when I was kidnapped. He didn't kidnap me. Well he did but he did it to save my life."

"How did you work that out?" Ron scowled.

"Because a death eater was shooting the killing curse at me, if he hadn't apparated me I would have died," Hermione replied. "When I was there, he didn't torture me, he looked after me. Then he got hurt, it was my turn to return the favour. We got closer and closer then Snape came with the escape plan."

Hermione stopped, she walked over to the window, tears threatening to fall.

"Then what happened?" This time it was the calm voice of Harry asking her.

"He saved me again, that muggle pub. He saved me. He came to my place and he told me everything. About why he became a death eater, all of it. I fell for him."

"Is the death eater thing, something to do with his mother?" Neville asked.

"I can't give you all the details but yea it does. Voldermort had control over his mother's health. If Draco betrayed him or didn't kill like he was asked to, his mother would die," Hermione explained.

Neville nodded.

"And I opened up to him. My parents, everything, things I've never told anyone and he listened," Hermione whispered. "I love him. I know you won't understand it, but I do love him. I can't live without him! Yet he can live without me apparently…" The tears were falling as Ginny hugged her.

"What you mean?" Ginny asked.

"He ended it," Hermione whispered.

Snape entered through the doors, "Only because I asked him to."

All eyes were on Snape.

"A death eater and a muggle born is never a good idea, not when Voldermort is involved. I know trust me on that," Snape started. "I lost the girl I loved."

Harry watched him as did everyone else.

"I told Draco," Snape said. "And he decided your life was dear to him, he would sacrifice your love. He didn't want to risk your life. He does love you, he would never have saved you and risked his mother's life or his own if he didn't."

Hermione's face lit up.

"Another thing I don't get," Ron said. "Why didn't he die?"

"The stone of Scarlet," Hermione said.

"That exists?" Neville asked.

"Of course it does, it's just hard to find," Luna finally spoke.

"You do know how it works don't you?" Snape asked.

Hermione nodded, "It stops a killing curse If the stone was given by your enemy who loves you."

"Miss Granger, only eternal love, true love can activate the stone." Snape replied.

Hermione's eyes widened. _Draco loves me, he does!!_

"Will you save him tomorrow?" Snape asked.

Hermione nodded, "I will. I see you've already been saved."

"I got him off the hook straight away." Harry replied. "I couldn't do that for Malfoy, not yet."

Hermione understood, she nodded.

"I think its time you address the public," Luna said.

Lavender Brown stepped into the office, "The names of the…of those who were killed is complete."

Harry nodded, "I'll address everyone at Trafalgar Square, where the battle started."

"You want me to magnify your image so it appears in all wizarding houses and all the evacuation spots?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, "Yea."

X X X X X X X X

They all headed to the Trafalgar Square. The remaining fighters, members of the Order, stood there as Harry took the stage. He raised the ground as he stood higher then the others.

The aurors, including Hermione watched him as he spoke.

"The reign of Voldermort is over," Harry said. "Today should be a day to celebrate but instead we mourn. We mourn the deaths of our loved ones, of people who should be here but aren't. We mourn all the victims of Voldermort. I would first like a moment of silence as we remember and pray for those who are not with us," Harry said.

Every wizard and witch in the world stood silently, as they prayed for their friends and family who did not survive.

"Thank You," Harry said after a few minutes. "I want to thank everyone who fought today, it took guts and courage. I thank you once again. For my spies who risked their lives and infiltrated the death eaters, I thank them to. And my friends who've become my family, thank you. Without you, especially my wife Ginny we would not be victorious today."

There were nods and light clapping.

"The war is over, the day which we all waited for is over and we have won. Yet we have lost and I will know read the names of those we have lost. Euan Abercrombie, Stweart Ackerly, Maria Ackerly, Professor Bathsheda Babbling, The famous author Bathilda Bagshot, Marcus Belby, Lewis Belby, Tina Belby, Susan Bones, Eloise Bones, Rudolf Brand, Kaira Brand, Karl Broadmoore, Kevin Broadmoore…" the names continued for hours, but the names that affecter Harry himself were these: "A few close friends of mine have died today, I will not forget them as well, Remus Lupin, my fathers friend and mine. Tonks Lupin, mother of Teddy and a friend of mine. Percy Weasley, brother of my wife. We did not always see eye to eye but he was a good man. For those of you standing be grateful for your life, remember those who have died today as hero's. May they rest in peace."

"Rest in Peace," Was said by everyone.

"The muggle world will see February 1st, as a terrorism attack. We will see the day as the day Voldermort died taking those we love with him. Muggles and us will stand united as we all mourn this day for years to come. Yet remember one thing, the reign of evil has also gone, for the first time in years we are all safe. We are free to live life."

They all nodded.

"Thank you for fighting for me," Harry finished and lowered the ground.

Everyone clapped and then soon everyone left.

Yes they did mourn today but the next morning they realised they were all free, Voldermort was gone.

**A/N: Nearing the end guys, hmm the last chapter will be chapter 30 so that's three chapters to go! :D**

**And for those of you thinking this was the only reaction to Draco and Hermione, well there will be a lot more said about the couple in the chapter after the next. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	28. Draco's Trial

Deadly Attraction

**Deadly Attraction**

Summary: He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldemort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

Starring: Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: ENJOY!**

**X X X X X**

**Chapter 28:**

_**Draco's Trial**_

The following morning Hermione woke up early, for the first time she knew her life no longer revolved around Voldermort or Horcrux's. Yet her fight wasn't over. She headed to Narcissa's room. She was still asleep. Hermione showered and changed. She had the Cure of the Souls in her hand as she entered Narcissa's room. She was stirring. Hermione opened the curtains slowly.

Narcissa looked at Hermione wide eyed.

"Where's Draco?" She demanded.

"He's out right now," Hermione lied. "He wanted you to drink this when you wake up." Hermione handed her the potion.

Narcissa examined it. Hermione thought she might throw it against the wall but Narcissa slowly opened the cap and drank it in one go.

Hermione had the antidote in her hand if anything went wrong. Narcissa's body glowed bright white for a minute, then dark smoke left her body.

Narcissa looked at Hermione, "Where am I? What was that?"

"Mrs Malfoy I don't know how much you remember but I just gave you a cure of the souls potion," Hermione said.

"I know I was meant to be at the hospital," Narcissa said slowly. "I know I was on a lot of medication. I know why I was in hospital…where is Draco?"

"He will be on trial today," Hermione replied.

"He was forced to be a death eater because of me," Narcissa said slowly, tears falling down her cheek. "He'll go to Azkaban…my son…"

"He won't be going to Azkaban not if I can help it," Hermione said resiliently.

"How?" Narcissa asked. "And who are you?"

"Hermione Granger," she replied. "I came to visit you once as…"

"As the red head," Narcissa nodded. "I remember you coming but I don't remember why you were there or if we talked or…How are you going to save my son? And why?"

"I love him," Hermione replied, the shock was evident on Narcissa's face. "And I will do what it takes to prove his innocence."

Narcissa got up, "I need to be at the trial…"

"No you need to rest. The potion won't work if you don't rest."

"But Draco…"

"I will free him," Hermione replied. "I won't loose him!"

Narcissa sat back on the bed, "Ok. Bring my son back to me."

Hermione smiled and left the room. Ginny flooed in.

"What you doing here?" Hermione hugged her best friend.

"Well I thought you might need someone to look after Narcissa, while you go to the trial," Ginny replied.

Hermione was in tears again, "Gin…"

"Its ok," Ginny hugged her.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

"What are friends for?" Ginny smiled pulling back.

"I better go, I need to get the paperwork prepared and get ready for the trial," Hermione smiled before leaving.

Her mind was all over the place. People today were happier then they were yesterday. She was hugged by people she knew, some of those who saw Draco stand up for her just looked at her. The looks she got were confusing, but she didn't care. She entered her office, bracing herself. The trial was half an hour away. Draco's was to be the first trial of the day and he would take the stand at 3pm. It was 2.30, Hermione knew the Ministry would be doing the talking. She chose to miss that. She entered the courtroom at ten minutes to 3. Harry as the Minister was in the Centre with George Blanks, head of defence on the right and Leela Kambrota, deputy Minister.

Hermione took her seat.

"The first death eater to be triad today is Draco Lucius Malfoy," the speaker of the courtroom Helena Clerata said. "Draco Lucius Malfoy was the most highly ranked death eater. He is being charged with countless murders, tortures and being a known death eater. Life imprisonment."

Draco was led into the courtroom in front of the Minister and the others. He looked pale and tired, still in his death eater robes, except his left hand was not covered. His mark was shown.

"Is there any one who will stand up for Draco Lucius Malfoy?" Helena asked. "Is there anyone who believes he is innocent?"

"I will speak for him," Hermione stood up.

People gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Y…you will?" Helena couldn't hide her own shock.

"Why?" George Blanks asked.

"Because I believe he had no choice but to be a death eater," Hermione replied.

"You believe? Did he tell you?" Blanks questioned.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"He must have lied," Blanks replied.

"Then give him Veritaserum," Hermione challenged. "You cannot send him to Azkaban without a fair trial."

"We can, we believe he has killed too many to be freed," Blanks argued.

Hermione knew she was fighting a losing battle but she wouldn't give up, "Draco Malfoy is more then just a death eater to me. I love him. He would not lie to me. Yes he killed but he had a reason, if you won't let me explain that reason then why have a trial?"

"You are merely an auror and you claim to be in love with him?" Blanks asked. He turned to face her. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger," She replied.

Draco's eyes tried to find her but he couldn't see her. There was a spell on him. He could only see the three on the bench.

"Granger?" Blanks was shocked.

"I will speak for him as well," Harry said as he saw Draco's face light up when he heard Hermione's name.

Blanks turned to him. "You what?"

"Mr Malfoy saved Hermione Granger's life, taking a curse for her. He agreed to be my second. He then got the light back when he realised what the wands were doing. Mr Malfoy is not evil. He fought for Voldermort to protect his mother who Voldermort held hostage," Harry said.

Draco was shocked.

"Your going to free him?" Leela asked.

"Draco Malfoy will be freed on my accord, any one wishes to argue then speak now!" Harry's voice was loud and deadly. He was daring someone to stand up to him.

"Good," Harry replied. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are cleared of all charges. You are free to go."

"Fine," Blanks sighed. He looked at the guards, "Take him outside and make him sign the release forms. We are adjourned until the next case?"

Harry nodded as everyone got up to leave.

Hermione was beaming. She ran out of the room and waited outside, Harry was there before Draco.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione hugged him. "But why?"

"I saw the way his face lit up when he heard your name. He loves you, and what I said was true, he did help in the end," Harry smiled.

Hermione grinned as she waited for Draco. It took half an hour before Draco was released. He walked down the hallway with the same arrogance he always had and Hermione loved it. When she saw him, her heart skipped a beat. It was like there was no one else around her as she walked up to him. Draco was smiling, his eyes locked on to the brown eyes of Hermione's. When she was close enough he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. He kissed her heatedly, with all he had. He didn't care that the guards were watching. He didn't care that the people re-entering the court were watching in shock. He was holding the woman he loved, and that was all that mattered.

She slowly pulled back, still holding him, "Your free," she whispered.

"Thanks to you," he replied in the same low voice she used.

"No, to Harry," Hermione corrected, she held his hand and led him down the hallway. Harry smiled at the couple.

"Thank you Potter," Draco extended his hand.

"Take care of her," Harry said as he shook his hand.

"So your ok with this?" Hermione asked.

"I am but I don't think Ron is, so be careful," Harry smiled. "I better get back in there."

"Thanks again Harry," Hermione kissed his cheek and let him go.

Draco smirked once he was gone, "I'm free."

"Yes you are," Hermione hugged him. "Your free."

"And I'm holding the girl I love. Can this day get any better?" Draco asked.

Hermione blushed, "Yea it can. Your mum…"

Draco looked at her, "Is she ok?"

"I gave her the potion. She's better. She wants her son." Hermione smiled.

Hermione could see Draco fighting to keep his tears back. She had never seen him like this. Her insides felt weak as she saw him so happy. He hugged her tightly wondering why he had never noticed her before. Hermione led him out of the Ministry, there were photographers there taking their photos as Hermione apparated the couple to her living room. She saw Narcissa and Ginny sitting there drinking tea. Narcissa's back was to them. Ginny looked up at them and smiled. Narcissa turned around, she was beaming as she put her mug down and ran to hug Draco.

"Oh Draco," Narcissa was crying and holding onto her son tightly.

"Mum, I can't breathe," Draco said, overwhelmed with the emotion but trying to hide it.

"Sorry," Narcissa pulled back. "This is the first time…first time I can see my son without the medicine, I can't…Draco." She talked incoherently through the tears.

"Mum its ok, I'm here now," Draco smirked the famous smirk. "And I'm not planning to go anywhere."

Narcissa kissed his cheek before turning to Hermione, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Hermione blushed.

Ginny stood up, "Ok, enough emotions! Narcissa I'll pop over again and we can finish our conversation. Draco, glad your out and Hermione," Ginny grabbed her stomach. "I have to go know, the baby wants daddy."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you for staying here."

Ginny smiled.

"Bye Ginny," Narcissa smiled.

Ginny waved as she flooed back to her house.

"Right so we should go home," Draco started.

"Um you can't," Hermione replied. "Sorry but the Ministry has to do a full check tonight, you can go tomorrow. Your staying here tonight."

"Do I not get a choice?" Draco grinned.

"No Draco, you don't," Hermione grinned as he kissed her lightly.

Narcissa smiled at the couple, "I wish I could have been here when your relationship started."

Draco looked at his mother as they all sat down on the sofas, "Mum, can I ask you something?" Narcissa nodded. "Did he mix up your medicine?"

Narcissa sighed, "I don't know. At one point I thought I was getting better, and then the next day my medicine was doubled."

Draco clenched his teeth.

"He's gone know," Narcissa said softly, "I'm normal again."

Draco smiled.

Narcissa used her wand and conjured a bottle of champagne and three glasses, "Here's to a happy future."

Draco and Hermione raised their glasses.

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews, two more chapters left.**

**Like I said before coursework and exams are coming up, but it shouldn't affect this fic as its nearly over ******

**But it will effect Bitter Sweet Love, so I've decided that fic will be updated Thursdays and Mondays and if I ever update on Wednesday then that means that there will only be one update per week.**

**Right now that's out of the way, lol, I'm glad your enjoyn and keep the reviews coming! :D And the next chapter will be nice and long! **

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	29. Moving On

Deadly Attraction

**Deadly Attraction**

Summary: He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldemort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

Starring: Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: This chapter is fluffy! So I warned you! :D**

**X X X X X**

**Chapter 29:**

_**Moving on**_

Hermione woke up the next day with Draco beside her, but not like before. It took her a few minutes to realise she wasn't at the Manor, she was at her house, and he wasn't a death eater. He wasn't the person the Ministry were chasing, he was just Draco. Her Draco. She smiled as she turned over to face him. He was sleeping peacefully; she had never seen him so peaceful. She slowly slid out of her bed and grabbed her robe as she headed to the kitchen. Pinky was up as always.

"Morning Miss," Pinky beamed.

"Morning," Hermione replied.

"Breakfast is ready Miss," Pinky smiled, "It's on the garden table miss."

"You made breakfast already?" Hermione smiled as she opened the patio door.

"No miss Mrs Malfoy miss was up faster then Pinky!" Pinky said shocked.

Hermione smiled as she entered the garden. Narcissa was sitting there drinking coffee, "Mrs Malfoy you really did not have to make breakfast!"

"It's the least I can do," Narcissa smiled, "Please call me Narcissa."

Hermione smiled and sat down, "Thank you Narcissa, this all looks wonderful."

"It tastes good too," Narcissa smiled.

Hermione blushed as she put a few waffles in her plate. She took a bite, "This is great."

Narcissa smiled, "Like I said I owe you."

"No you don't!" Hermione objected. "You don't owe me anything. I don't do anything I don't want to do."

Narcissa smiled, "You love Draco a lot don't you?"

"I'd give my life up for him," Hermione blurted out. She began to blush ferociously.

"I've never seen him like this," Narcissa said. "After you went to bed I talked to him. He's different, my son is more of a man then he has ever been. He loves you. His face lit up when I mentioned your name; I've never ever seen him like this."

Hermione blushed again.

"Mum why you smiling like a Cheshire cat and why has Hermione turned into a tomato?" Draco smirked.

Hermione became even redder, Draco grinned as he sat beside her.

"Long story," Narcissa replied staring at the sky. "I never thought I'd see the outside world again."

"Well you're seeing it now," Draco smiled. "And I'll never let you be put in a situation like that again."

Narcissa nodded, "I'm going to change, and we have to return to the Manor later today."

Narcissa got up and left. Hermione passed Draco the juice and he smiled at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Don't I get a morning kiss?" Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled as she kissed him softly and before either could deepen the kiss an owl arrived. It was a tawny little thing.

"Harry and Ginny," Hermione said taking the note.

_Hermione, _

_I'm glad Draco's back and you're happy. You deserve to be. Harry and I are standing by your decision but Ron isn't too happy about it. Then again it is just Ron so who cares._

_Tomorrow night me and Harry are throwing a little party for just us close friends, and I was wondering if you would attend, it would mean a lot to me. This means Draco and Narcissa too, their both invited and I refuse to take no for an answer. _

_Owl me back_

_Ginny _

_X_

Hermione smiled as she passed the note to Draco.

"So Weasel isn't happy," Draco commented. "Oh well."

"You want to go?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her and analysed her face, "You want to so sure."

Hermione smiled, "Do you think your mum would want to?"

"Yes and by the looks of this note, I don't think she has a choice."

Hermione grinned as she wrote a reply and attached it to the owl.

"Look Hermione when I ended us," Draco began.

"Snape told me," Hermione stopped him. "A noble reason. So Gryffindor."

Draco glared at her, "No I'm a Slytherin and nothing but."

Hermione smirked, "Dually noted."

"So he did tell you?"

"Well he told Harry who told me," Hermione smiled.

Draco nodded, "I do love you Hermione."

"I love you too," Hermione replied. "But when you broke up with me, my world shattered. You hurt me."

"I know. I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was just trying to…"

"Protect me, I know."

"It hurt me too. It broke my heart, all I felt was evil. After a long time I felt like I was pure evil and there was no good in me, because with you I feel good. You bring out the best in me. You're everything to me and I never want to lose you," Draco smiled and then an idea popped into his head. He grabbed a part of the waffle with a hole in it and then he held Hermione's left hand. He got of his chair and was down on one knee. "I love you, you're my world and I don't want to spend a moment of my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Yes. Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

Draco grinned as he placed the waffle on her wedding finger.

"This is cheesy," Hermione smirked.

"Spontaneous," he corrected before he kissed her.

"I love you Draco," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

Hermione grinned as she looked at the finger, "The ring I've always wanted."

Draco laughed, "And nice and cheap." He chuckled.

"Funny," she kissed him again.

Narcissa came back outside, "Draco we do need to get a move on."

Draco smiled and looked at his mother, "Yes mother."

"Hermione dear why do you have a waffle piece on your finger?" Narcissa raised her eyebrow.

"Um," Hermione said looking at her finger and then blushing. She then looked up at Draco.

"I proposed," Draco said.

Narcissa grinned, "Oh my! Congratulations!"

She hugged Draco and then Narcissa.

"So we can move your stuff into the Manor now too," Narcissa smiled.

Hermione blushed.

"Then we need to buy you a dress for the party tomorrow," Draco smiled.

"I have dresses," Hermione argued.

"What party?" Narcissa asked.

"I'll explain on the way back to the Manor," Draco smiled.

X X X X X X

The next night…

Draco, Narcissa and Hermione were back at the Manor. Narcissa was still getting ready in her room. Hermione had been ready for a few minutes and was currently sitting in the courtyard, she loved watching the stars. Draco was in his room. He slowly opened a black box and smiled before walking downstairs and into the courtyard.

He sat down on the bench beside Hermione; he had to admit he was a little nervous, even though he had already done the proposing part. He looked at her; she was wearing a baby pink spaghetti strap dress which swept the ground. Her hair was in a bun, with a few curly strands escaping. She looked perfect.

Hermione looked at him, "You okay?"

Draco nodded.

"Then why aren't you speaking or kissing me?" Hermione asked. "Gone off me already?"

Draco looked at her and smiled, "If you wanted a kiss, you just had to ask."

Hermione blushed but before she could respond Draco kissed her hungrily.

"Happy?" he smirked.

Hermione grinned. Draco slowly took the black box out of his pocket, "My grandmother, in her will left me this." Draco opened the box, Hermione gasped. It was a ring made of what looked like platinum or something more expensive. There was a moderately sized diamond on the band and on either side of the band, three rubies each. It was beautiful. At the back of the ring, there was the Malfoy crest engraved. "My gran said when I had found the right woman for me that this ring was for her. Before I give you this ring I have to warn you, there's a spell on it, it binds us together, so you can never take the ring of, whether I die or not. It means we are forever to be together."

Hermione looked into the nervous grey eyes of Draco, "So if I accept the ring, we're engaged but we can never ever break up."

Draco stared into her brown eyes, looking for what she was really thinking, "Yea…if you're not sure about us, and you know…you can not accept…"

"Well," Hermione interrupted. "I mean the waffle ring was amazing, this one is a bit…you know…not as good but then again you did eat the waffle ring off my hand so this will have to do I guess." Hermione teased as Draco began to smile.

He lifted her left hand and placed the ring slowly on her finger.

"Draco," Hermione whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Like you," Draco replied before claiming a kiss.

Hermione pulled back and smiled, "You know everyone will know I'm engaged, they won't miss the ring."

"So?" Draco replied.

Hermione grinned, "Nothing, I don't care. Let them know."

Draco grinned again before kissing her.

"Uhumm," Narcissa cleared her throat. Draco pulled back quickly and reddened. "I see you're wearing Draco's grandmother's ring." Narcissa was smiling. "It's a perfect fit."

Hermione smiled as she stood up.

"Right…we better get a move on," Draco smiled as he entered the house, his mum and Hermione behind them. "Floo?"

Hermione nodded, "Yea, one at a time."

"You better go first then," Draco said.

"Chicken," Hermione teased.

Draco smirked as Hermione entered the fireplace. She stood in the living room of Harry and Ginny's house. They were both smiling, beside them stood Hannah, Neville, Luna and Rolf. Hermione smiled and soon Draco and Narcissa stood beside her.

"Finally," Ginny smiled at them all. "About time!"

Hermione and Narcissa laughed as Ginny hugged them. Neville and Harry both shook Draco's hand.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Late," Luna replied. "As usual."

"Narcissa, that day we were talking about baby nurseries," Ginny began and once Narcissa nodded, she continued, "Well I picked up a few brochures, my mums and Fleur are in the front room, do you feel like helping? I would love your input."

"I would love to," Narcissa smiled.

"Come on Hannah," Ginny pulled the other pregnant woman along with her.

"All the Weasley's here?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Fred and George can't make it, Arthur's here, also in the front room. Percy can't make it and Bill and Charlie are in the back trying to work out how to use a barbeque." Harry answered.

Hermione nodded, "Sirius?"

"Sirius is actually at Grimmauld Palace right now, turns out he had a secret girlfriend, he's with her there." Harry answered. Hermione nodded and nervously pulled a strand of her hair back. Ginny was back in the room, she squealed.

"What?" Hermione and Draco asked.

Ginny ran to Hermione and picked up her left hand, "WOW!"

"Oh," Hermione blushed.

"I proposed yesterday," Draco explained.

"Congratulations!" Ginny and Luna hugged Hermione.

"Yea," Harry smiled at Draco. "Congratulations Mal…Draco."

"Thanks Potty," Draco smirked. "What because you called me by my first name, doesn't mean I'll get all mushy on you!"

Harry laughed.

"Hermione Granger engaged!" Neville smirked. "And to Draco Malfoy. Wow!"

"ENGAGED!" no one had noticed Ron and Lavender arrived. Lavender was ready to run at Hermione and hug her but Ron pulled her back, "Engaged to fucking Malfoy!"

"Ron, I thought you were ok with…" Hermione began.

"No Hermione you never gave me a chance to tell you how I felt about this!" Ron argued.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked keeping calm.

"IT'S MALFOY! YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Ron exploded as everyone watched on shocked. Even Lavender.

"No, I'm sane, last time I checked," Hermione smiled. She heard Draco chuckle.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES! HOW! WHY! DRACO MALFOY! HE'S A DEATH EATER HERMIONE! HE'LL HURT YOU!"

"First he isn't a death eater, he was, there's a big difference and besides he fought for us in the war," Hermione started.

"YEA BUT…" Ron started.

"SHUT UP! I'M TALKING!" Hermione replied, "As for him hurting me…he won't. He loves me, I love him, end of."

"END OF? End of? No, he says he loves you! He doesn't mean it!" Ron shouted as Molly, Arthur and Fleur entered from the living room and Bill and Charlie came from the garden, they had all heard the shouting.

"No Ron he does mean it," Hermione replied. "He wouldn't have proposed if he didn't. He doesn't say what he doesn't mean, he's not…" Hermione stopped realising what she was saying.

"He's not like me, right?" Ron asked hurt.

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione replied. "I didn't mean it like that but…look you've got Lavender and you love each other, why is it so hard for you to accept my choice?"

"Lavender wasn't a death eater!" Ron shouted.

Hermione sighed, "I don't want to fight Ron, either accept us or don't its up to you but I don't want to lose your friendship."

Ron opened his mouth.

"Ronald Weasley do not say another word," Lavender warned him. "Hermione he's being a big baby, he'll get over it." Ron huffed loudly and walked out of the living room. "I'm happy for you! For you both!" She hugged Hermione, congratulated Draco before following Ron.

"CHAMPAGNE FOR EVERYONE!" Fred and George sang.

"Where did you come from?" Ginny asked. "You're not meant to be here!"

"We changed our minds!" Fred smiled. "Congratulations Hermione and ferret boy!"

George conjured champagne glasses for everyone.

"Can you smell burning?" Draco asked.

"Yea," Harry replied, "Bill, Charlie, did you turn the Barbie off?"

"Off?" Charlie asked confused.

Harry sighed as he headed into the garden followed by Bill and Charlie. Molly came up to hug Hermione, "Congratulations darling."

"Thanks Molly," Hermione smiled.

"Set a date yet?" Fleur asked.

"We only just got engaged!" Hermione replied.

She watched as Draco talked to Neville and smiled.

"Looks like dinner is burnt," Harry replied. "So who feels like cooking?"

Ginny laughed, "Looks like I'm cooking."

"I'll help," Hermione offered.

"Ok but no one else, I am the hostess after all!" Ginny smirked as they entered the kitchen.

Hermione and Ginny used their wands to defrost chicken and began to cook with magic.

"So," Ginny smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What?" Ginny smirked.

"What what?" Hermione asked

"Don't roll your eyes! I haven't said anything yet!"

"Yet," Hermione repeated.

Ginny grinned, "Ok fine, you and Malfoy huh?"

"Yes you already know that!"

"Yea you and Malfoy engaged!"

"Draco and I are engaged, yes."

"How did he propose, I want every little detail."

Hermione smiled, she knew this was coming, "Okay we were having breakfast yesterday and we were talking about us, and then it was a spur-of-the-moment thing and he broke a part of a waffle and he just proposed."

"Aww," Ginny smiled.

"He made this little speech and it was so romantic!"

"Let me see the ring close up," Ginny smiled as she examined the ring.

"We were sitting in the courtyard before we got here and well…that's when he gave me the ring and he was all nervous, saying how it was a binding ring and only if I was sure was I to wear it…"

"Binding?" Ginny asked. "Like life binding."

Hermione nodded, "Yea I know, you're going to say it's with Malfoy and I shouldn't have…"

"No Hermione," Ginny shook her head.

"Then?"

"Well a pureblood magical binding ring, yea it binds you and another together but it only works if the two of you are soul mates, only soul mates can wear the ring or the moment the ring touches the woman, the guy would die!"

"So me and Draco are soul mates?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and Draco probably knows all this and hasn't told you," Ginny sighed. "It's so cute! Now you can win everyone around."

Hermione smiled. _So we are meant to be. This is so…perfect._

Ron entered the kitchen looking sulky, "Can I speak to Hermione?"

Ginny nodded before leaving.

"Ron, if you're going to shout some more…" Hermione began.

"I'm not," Ron sat down at the kitchen table. Hermione reluctantly sat opposite him. "I'm sorry," Ron mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry," Ron repeated. "Lavender…well we talked and she yelled and she said, if your happy I should be and Malfoy…he well he did help us."

Hermione smiled, "And the fact that I'm wearing his binding ring."

Ron's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yea Ginny explained it to me, so Ron there's nothing you can say any more because Draco and I are meant to be together."

Ron just nodded, "Right um…congratulations." Ron got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Hermione silently smiled to herself, Ginny came back and they finished making dinner. When they sat down for dinner, she smiled as Draco was getting along with everyone. She smiled to him across the table. He smiled back wondering how he got so lucky.

When the night was over, Hermione hugged everyone and left with Draco. Narcissa went to sleep as it was late. Hermione poured some wine for herself and for Draco.

"You never explained the binding ring thing properly," Hermione said handing him a glass before sitting down on the sofa.

"Weaslette told you?" Draco said as he sat beside her.

Hermione nodded, "If we weren't real…you could've died."

"Yea but I knew we were real, Hermione what I feel for you is more then real, it's everything." Draco smiled as he kissed her hand.

"Lucky for you Draco, that you're everything to me, I love you," she whispered.

"Who would have thought you and me would be here?"

"Not me," Hermione replied before kissing him.

"Or me," Draco replied. "But I'm glad we're here."

"No more secrets, no more cold Draco, no more evil, just us," Hermione smiled.

"Just us," Draco repeated.

"I want it to be this way forever."

"I promise you it will be."

He kissed her once more and they both smile at each other, knowing that their life together as a real couple had begun and they were ready for anything.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, there amazing! :D Keep them coming! The last chapter is more like an Epilogue and it will be up soon!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


	30. Epilogue

Deadly Attraction

**Deadly Attraction**

Summary: He's a death eater, she's an auror. He fights for Voldemort, She fights for Harry. They hate each other but one kiss is the start of a deadly attraction.

Starring: Draco/Hermione (eventual), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Hannah, Luna, all the Weasley's and ever and others as they appear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: I know a few of you expected the epilogue to contain the wedding but I decided not to because my other fic has a wedding in it, and I spent ages trying to make that perfect so if I posted a wedding scene here then it would ruin that. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoy this anyway! **

**X X X X X**

**Chapter 30:**

_**Epilogue**_

5 YEARS LATER

Hermione sighed, she was tired. It had been like this lately. Tiredness, mood swings, morning sickness, but she should be used to it, she's done it twice before. It was early morning and she was awake because the baby was kicking. Draco was still asleep.

Hermione sat in the courtyard which she loved. She had planted more flowers and bushes around the place she smiled. She remembered when she was pregnant with her first child, her little boy Damien, she had wanted a rose bush in the courtyard, Draco was more then happy to plant the bushes. Damien was now four years old. Her second child, her daughter Adalyn, was three years old. When she was pregnant with her, she had craved nothing but ice cream and ketchup on chicken fillets. She smiled. She was pregnant with her third child, five months down the line, there were more cravings this time. Hermione feared the child would be really fat, or worse, he or she would eat like Ron. Draco had laughed when she had told him. Hermione had broken down in tears because of the mood swings. She smiled at the memories of the last five years.

Her relationship with Draco was stronger each day, their love for each other seemed to grow with each day. There was only once incident when someone – Ron – tried to see if that love was real. A week before the wedding he tried to pull off the binding ring off Hermione's finger. The ring didn't budge and Ron got himself three days in St Mungo's. To say Lavender was less then pleased was an understatement. It took them a few weeks to work their relationship out and finally three years ago they married and now have a little two year old, Jessie.

Harry and Ginny were just as strong as Draco and Hermione. Ginny gave birth to James, who is five, then Albus, four, then Lily, three. A happy family, the newspapers called them.

"Morning beautiful," Draco smiled, interrupting her thoughts. He kissed her softly before sitting beside her.

"Morning," Hermione smiled. Their wedding had been simple, not as extravagant as everyone had expected. A month after they had got engaged, they married in front of friends and family. Then about two months later Hermione fell pregnant.

"Baby moving again?" Draco asked.

"Yes very fidgety, can't sit still, reminds me of someone," Hermione glared at Draco.

"I never fidget!" Draco grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You can't sit still!"

"Name me one example."

"Last night, we were sitting in front of the fire and you kept shuffling," Hermione reminded.

Draco was about to respond when a little blonde, brown eyed girl ran into the courtyard screaming.

"Sweety what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Her daughter had ran straight at Draco, and was crying to her father. She was definitely daddy's little girl.

Within a few seconds before Draco could ask her daughter, a blonde haired, grey eyed boy ran into the courtyard, laughing with a fake spider in his hand.

"Damien Malfoy!" Hermione stood up. "Do not scare your sister like that! Put that toy away!"

"I didn't scare her!" Damien scowled, he looked like a mini-Draco. "I just held it up and she ran so I followed with it in my hand!"

"You will be in Slytherin one day my son," Draco smiled.

"Daddy!" Adalyn whined.

"But under no circumstances are you to scare your little sister! Understand?"

"Yes," Damien pouted.

"And no new toys until you learn to play properly," Draco said firmly.

Damien looked like he was going to cry, he looked at his mother helplessly.

Hermione looked at Draco, "A bit harsh."

"Fine minimising the number of new toys," Draco replied.

Damien hugged his mother. Hermione kissed the top of his head.

"Go on sweetheart, go find your grandmother and let her know breakfast is ready," Hermione smiled at him.

Damien smiled before running off. Adalyn loosened her grip on her father, "Daddy."

"Yes darling," Draco smiled.

"I want a broomstick!" Adalyn smiled.

"Broomsticks are dangerous," Hermione said.

"But Teddy has one!" Adalyn argued.

"Teddy is at Hogwarts, he has to have a broomstick." Draco said.

Adalyn pouted.

"How about a toy broomstick?" Draco asked. "Like your brothers one."

Adalyn nodded, "A PINK ONE!"

Draco kissed his daughters forehead.

Adalyn jumped off, "DAMIEN!" she ran into the Manor screaming.

"You spoil her rotten!" Hermione said sitting down again.

"So?" Draco replied.

"She's going to end up like you, the way you were at Hogwarts."

Draco shrugged, "I can spoil my Princess."

Hermione rolled her eyes. The baby began to kick. She grabbed Draco's hand and put his hand over her stomach.

"I think it's a boy," Hermione said softly.

"A boy?" Draco smiled.

Hermione nodded, "Just a feeling."

"If it's a boy, lets name him Tristan."

Hermione smiled, "Tristan Malfoy."

Draco grinned, "I still love you as much as I did when we first started, probably more."

"I know," Hermione whispered. "Even if you spoil our children."

Draco chuckled and then kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

They were both grateful for the same thing. That a deadly attraction had turned into a lifetime of happiness.

**THE END**

**Xxx**

**A/N: I know not my longest chapter ever but bear in mind it was an epilogue so there meant to be short and I wanted to keep it to the point. I hope you enjoyed it! Lol babies in every direction huh? :D **

**This is – no was – is – I dunno, lets try this was my first Harry Potter fic, it was the first time I reached 600, 700 and after this possibly 800 reviews! So thank you! All of you who have reviewed, even just once! And for those of you who continue regularly, a special thanks to you for inspiring me to continue! **

**This is definitely not my last Dramione so make sure I'm on your author alert list if you want to read my new fic which will be posted after my exams, until then there is bitter sweet love.**

**One more thing before you go, I loved writing this so I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did! :D**

**Take care guys and I hope to chat to you lot soon!**

**Veronica**

**xxx**


End file.
